Clones of Hogwarts
by evodevolover
Summary: An Orphan Black story in a Harry Potter setting. It's the clones' third year in Hogwarts, and the Triwizard cup is taking place. What happens when the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and the Durmstrang institute comes to Hogwarts? Cosima, Sarah, and Alison make new friends, and enemies.
1. Prologue

The sound of fast paced steps echoed down the hall. She was running as fast as her aged legs would allow her. She HAD to tell him before it was too late.

She came to the large winged gargoyle at the end of the corridor. "Licorice Snaps," she said firmly, and watched as it spiraled upwards. She didn't wait for it to stop before she ascended up to Dumbledore's office.

"Albus!" she shouted, "Albus, are you here?"

She searched frantically for any signs of Albus Dumbledore in his office. After seeing that he wouldn't appear anytime soon, she turned to the nearest portrait. "Where did he go?"

The man in the sleeping cap shrugged. "He said he had errands to run, told us to take a message."

"I can't do that, I'm afraid. I need him now. Is there anyway you can-"

She didn't need to finish as she heard the scraping of smooth stone behind her. She turned to see a blue cap atop long white hair and sighed in relief. "Albus. Thank goodness."

"You needed to see me, Minerva?"

"You remember that wizard, Aldous Leekie, the one who went to Askaban for trying to split souls?"

"Yes, he used to be a good friend of mine."

"He succeeded."

"He succeeded in splitting a soul?" Albus Dumbledore had been surprised only so many times in his life, the last of them being last year, when Harry Potter survived the infamous death curse. This would certainly make the list. The last person to split a soul was… well… "How do you know this?"

"Matilda Poppich, my source from St. Mungo's, said his subjects survived the birth," Minerva said, dabbing at her forehead with a cloth.

"Subjects? How many were there?" Albus asked while sitting down, needing a cloth of his own.

"Five, girls, but one was a stillborn."

"Merlin," he gasped, "And they were all from the same womb?"

"Yes." Minerva said quietly, taking a seat in the chair adjacent to the headmaster.

"…How is she?" Albus asked cautiously.

"Leekie's group held her in captivity until the aurors found her shortly before she went into labor. They said she was malnourished."

"That is a very fortunate shame," he responded wisely. Minerva looked at him in question. "I would not know what to expect from such an experiment. Will they be entirely human, mind and body? Even if they are now, will they have disabilities growing up? A soul splitting into five means that they only have one fifth of a soul in them. No mother wants to deal with that."

Minerva rubbed at her temple, "I never considered those possibilities."

"Who's soul did they split?" Albus mumbled to himself.

"Excuse me?"

"Who's soul did they split?" he repeated louder.

Minerva looked up at him, "They won't know until they run tests only Leekie's group has to offer."

"So they could be cloning a muggle or Tom Riddle himself and we would not know it." Albus said, almost irritatingly, for Albus.

"We… negotiated with them." Minerva said slowly.

"How so?"

"Well, the Ministry is currently holding the four of them in protective custody, but DYAD wants one."

"Excuse me? _DYAD_?" Albus was sure he didn't lose his hearing just yet.

"The name of his group."

"What a peculiar name," he pondered aloud, "Did they give the child to this DYAD yet?"

"Not yet. They wanted to consult you on this decision before taking action"

Albus stroked his beard, "There should be no problem with it, so long as the child is healthy." He thought a bit longer before saying, "I want her to come here when she turns 11."

Minerva looked at him in shock, "Albus, are you sure-"

"It's nothing we cannot handle, Minerva. Hagrid has brought greater beasts onto this land than most have seen."

"I doubt we can just cage and shackle a human, Albus," Minerva said, rubbing at her temple again.

"There will be no need. We will make sure they are raised in the proper care."

"Whom will we put them with?"

"Put the eldest with… Siobhan Sadler," Albus said decisively.

"_Siobhan?_ She's a bit of a loose cannon, wouldn't you agree?

"Yes well, she has had her share of troubles, but I am convinced she would do her duty if it came to it."

Minerva's eyebrows furrowed, "Very well, who will be the owners of the second born?"

"Put her in a loving muggle home." Before Minerva could protest, Albus continued, "I will have someone to monitor her from afar, preferably Mrs. Figg."

"Mrs. Figg is currently monitoring the Dursley household,"

Albus all but slapped his forehead, "Right, how could I be so forgetful. What about Mr. Trudgate, from the moors?"

"He is free."

"Right, well assign him to a stable muggle household looking for a daughter."

Minerva wrote this down on a piece of parchment, "And the final child?"

"Give her to the Niehauses, in America."

"In America? How will we watch her from there? And who are these _Niehauses?_"

"The Niehauses are trusted friends of mine, both magic. They went to America to donate to the programs there."

"Right," Minerva said, "and the fourth will go to DYAD. I'll go tell Kingsley right away."

"Please," Albus said. "And Minerva," she turned around, "Give them a chance, 11 years from now. They will need your guidance."

Minerva smiled, "I will certainly try."


	2. Prologue part deux

Siobhan sighed in relief as she sorted through the bills, and there was no letter with a wax seal. She knew that since Sarah had turned 11, the day that they would receive the letter would be anytime now. Walking back inside she noticed the room was smokier than when she left it.

"Oh Shite," she said as she turned the stove off, trying to control the beastly soup. She moved the pot to another eye, and wiped off the crispy remnants of charred food particles off the bottom, somehow managing not to burn herself in the process.

"Burning dinner again, S?"

Siobhan turned and gave the young girl a half smile, "One more quip like that and you won't be having _any_ dinner."

"Yeah, yeah," Sarah said sitting at the table, "When's it gonna be ready anyhow?"

"When I'm done with it."

Sarah shook her head and turned on the small TV at the kitchen. She wasn't particularly interested in what was on the TV, something about a shooting down in Brixton. What was on her mind was how Siobhan had managed to burn _anything._ In the 11 years she's lived there, not once has she seen the woman screw up any part in meal making processes. "What's goin' on?" She decided to ask.

"What?"

"You never mess up dinner. What's wrong?"

Siobhan scoffed, "It's hardly burnt, chicken. It just boiled over."

"Still, you never make a mistake. Is something goin' on?" Sarah insisted.

"No, love," Siobhan sighed, "Come get your dinner,"

Sarah narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but did as she was told. She was grabbing her bowl of soup when she saw something fly by the window. She walked over to it, leaning over the sink, to look out, and saw an owl with what looked like… "A letter?"

Siobhan head whipped over to where Sarah was standing, "What?"

"There's an owl with a letter or something," Sarah said peering through the blinds, "Over there."

Siobhan shuffled quickly to the window and there it was, the owl she had been dreading to see for 11 years, and the owl stared right back at her. Siobhan sighed again and went to go get her shoes.

"Hold on, what are you doin'?"

"Going to go get it," Siobhan said simply.

"Get what?"

"The letter."

Sarah was astonished at Siobhan's calm demeanor, "H-How do you even know it's a letter? What if it's for someone else?"

"I just know," Siobhan said walking out the door, putting on her coat.

The owl was still perched on the fence post outside their house. She went over to it, and plucked the letter from its mouth. She eyed the Hogwarts seal on the back before flipping it over to the front:

_Ms. S. Manning_

_53 Riversmead_

_Hoddesdon, Hertfordshire, UK_

"What is it?"

Siobhan jumped when Sarah appeared out of seemingly nowhere. "Er…"

"Is that for me?" she asked scrunching her eyebrows.

"Yeah, here," Siobhan said, succumbing to her fate. She knew she'd have to explain eventually.

Sarah eyed the letter before taking it gingerly in her hands. She looked at the weird seal before opening it, squinting slightly to read the cursive on the inside:

_Dear Ms. Manning,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Students shall be required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival, the dates for which shall be duly advised._

_Please ensure that the utmost attention be made to the list of requirements attached herewith._

_We very much look forward to receiving you as part of the new generation of Hogwarts heritage._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Prof. McGonagall_

"Wha- This-…This's gotta be a bloody joke, innit?" she finished with a disbelieving smile. "Witchcraft, really?"

"Unfortunately not, love."

Sarah blinked, "What."

Siobhan took in a deep breath, held it for two seconds, and let it out slowly before speaking.

"Come on inside, chicken, I have a lot to tell you."

* * *

Alison and her best friend Chelsea were walking back from the pool when her father called her into the house. She waved to her friend before jogging to the porch, and walked in with a bounce in her step. She had a great summer, and was looking forward to what the next school year had to offer. She was going to enter the 6th grade, and she was sure she would get straight A's just like last year.

Walking into the living room, she spotted her parents sitting on the couch, waiting. She furrowed a brow at the sudden change in mood, as she could practically feel the tension wrapping around her like a blanket.

"What is this?" she asked nervously, "What's going on?"

"Darling, we have something to tell you," Joseph said.

Alison sat down, back stiff as a board as she waited for them to continue, "Well? What is it?"

Joseph and Michelle looked at each other before producing a letter from behind the couch, and handed it to the young girl.

Alison looked at her name on the archaic style letter, and the wax seal on the back. Her lips pursed as she opened the letter and read its contents.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? What is this?"

"It's where you'll be going to school next year," Michelle calmly replied. She and Joseph had been discussing about how this conversation would go for 11 years, ever since Kingsley Shacklebolt arrived at their door.

"You're going to have to give me more than that, Mother," Alison said, starting to sweat.

"Dear, do you remember when we told you that you were adopted?" Joseph asked carefully.

"…Yes?"

"There was more to it than that. We didn't chose you, per se; you were given to us." Alison's eyes widened at her father's statement.

"That's not to say that you were any sort trouble, Ali," Michelle quickly corrected, internally cursing her husband's careless wording. "But we weren't- _aren't _able to have children, so we were looking to adopt. They must've known we were looking and contacted us."

"And how could we say no to a child of magnificent capabilities?" Joseph said, redeeming himself. "You were born from a whole other world people only dream of knowing about. We jumped at the chance to raise you, and I'm glad we were chosen, because you turned out to be such a beautiful daughter."

Alison wasn't aware that she was crying until she felt something drop onto her hands, folded on her lap. She quickly swiped at her cheeks, "Who's _they?_"

"The Ministry of Magic, sort of like the government, assigned you to us. There had been… issues with your birth." Michelle said.

"I-Issues?" The tears were coming back.

"Honey," Joseph said moving over to where Alison was sitting, "I'm going to have to be frank with you, because I see no other way of describing the situation."

Alison nodded.

"You were the product of a sort of… cloning experiment."

Alison gasped, putting her hand on her mouth.

"You, and three other girls survived your birth, and have been given to separate families all over the world, for your protection."

"My… my protection?" Alison asked, moving her hand to the side of her face, "Is someone coming after me?"

"No, honey, it was more to keep you away from the company that, well, made you possible."

"Who made me… possible?"

"That, we don't know." Joseph said.

Alison closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, seemingly absorbing the information, "Am I supposed to meet these other girls?"

Michelle spoke up from the other couch, "Before you get your books and things, we're supposed to meet them, yes."

Alison sighed again, "When?"

"In three days, at Diagon Alley."

"Where's Diagon Alley?"

"England."

"WHAT?"

* * *

Rudolph Niehaus was reading the Daily Prophet when he heard the chirp of an owl at the window. He went over to it, stroked its head, and gave it a treat after taking the mail from his mouth. Sorting through the letters, he spotted a familiar looking envelope with a seal that threw him back to his childhood.

_Ms. C. Niehaus_

_1463 16__th__ Avenue_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

Rudolph chuckled, his daughter's day was just about to be made, "Cosi-"

He was cut off by footsteps rapidly pounding down the stairs.

"Dad!" Cosima said running into the Kitchen, skidding to a halt on the tile floor, "Dad, did it come? I saw the owl, did it come?"

Rudolph laughed at his daughter that was practically vibrating with anticipation, "Cosima, take a deep breath."

She didn't, instead she quickly filled her lungs with air, and expelled it just as fast.

He shook his head and gave her the letter.

Cosima took it and held it over her head "YEAH BABY!"

Gisela Niehaus' head popped in from the family room, "What _is _all this ruckus?"

"I got my letter, Mom!" Cosima said, attempting to tear it open. "Aw, dude, I am so psyched, like you wouldn't _believe_."

"Gently, Cosima, gently! We want to keep that, you know." Rudolph said, stopping her daughter's hands from tearing through the delicate paper inside. He slid his thumb under the wax seal and pulled out the folded paper, handing it to his still vibrating daughter.

Cosima snatched the paper and unfolded it, pushing up her glasses with her pinky, "Dear Ms. Niehaus, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Students blah blah blah… Chamber of Reception… blah blah… list of requirements blah… Hogwarts heritage. Whoohoo!" She said raising her fist again in victory before quickly tossing the acceptance letter aside. "Now for the good stuff."

"And what is the good stuff, might I ask?" Gisela asked her _still_ vibrating daughter.

"The textbooks mom, duh. I finally get to learn something useful other than 'Never hold the tip of your wand, always keep your nose of your broom above the brush,' or all the other crap that was in the books you gave me last time. I don't even have a wand." Cosima looked back at the letter maniacally, "Now I can learn how to charm muggles into doing my bidding."

"Cosima Niehaus," Her mother said, scolding.

"Chill, Mom, I was kidding. I'm gonna be a good witch, I'm like probably going to be in Ravenclaw or whatever. I'm totally not Slytherin material."

"Taking after her father," Rudolph said puffing out his chest.

"Or she can take after her mother," Gisela said raising her hand.

"Umm… or not, mom. I heard Hufflepuff was like, loserville," Cosima said with a cheeky smile.

"Excuse me-"

"OOH! I'm totes gonna join the Quidditch team. I'm gonna be the best chaser ever, just like Gwendolyn Morgan. Hey, did you hear she knocked out her boyfriend with her broom 'cause he was gonna propose?"

"Yes, actually I read that, but Cosima-" Rudolph tried to say before Cosima went on another tangent, talking about chess and her friend Scott. "Cosima!"

She stopped abruptly and blinked up at her father.

"We have some news for you."

Cosima looked at her mom, who was sipping at her tea, casually, before looking back at her dad, "What is it?"

"Um, we told you you were adopted, yes?"

"Yeah…" Cosima drawled, "So?"

"That's not all," Rudolph said, "You have sisters, you all were separated at birth."

Cosima looked at him for a moment, "Are you kidding?"

"No, this is the only thing we haven't told you about your infancy. Everything else you know."

"How many?"

"Three."

Cosima put her hands in her braided hair, "Holy watershed."

Rudolph let her pace around for a moment before continuing, "We were going to meet them at Diagon Alley before you got your books and things."

"Sweet," Cosima stared back at him, "Hey, can I get a toad?"

* * *

Rachel stared out her bedroom window, awaiting orders from her monitor who had just gone out to the store. She sighed, she knew she had turned 11, it was almost time for her big debut, showing that Dumbledore how much a girl with one fifth of a soul can do.

She furrowed her brow, she forgot about the others, and she wondered whether they would be any obstacle in her way of getting what she wanted.

The door opened behind her, and she looked out of the corner of her eye at the person that interrupted her ponderings.

"Your letter came in the mail today," Olivier said, tossing it onto her vanity.

"Good," Rachel said, turning around, "Have Daniel prepare the floo, I want to leave as quickly as possible."

"It's still three days before shops start opening stores for students," Olivier said carefully."

Rachel raised her eyebrow and shook her head slightly, "Will that be an issue?"

"No, it will be done right away." Olivier said as he began to back away.

"And Olivier,"

"Yes?"

"Turn down the AC, It's chilly in here."


	3. Prologue part trois

Olivier and Rachel stepped into the Leaky Cauldron, their sharp clothes a stark contrast to the surrounding environment, making heads turn and conversations die around them.

They approached the bar and sat down, waiting for the hunched man to turn his attention to them. The longer they waited, the more impatient they grew, Olivier's showing more than Rachel's calm demeanor.

"Tom."

The hunchback turned and smiled at them. "Mr. Duval, Ms. Duncan. Welcome."

"Our room is ready I presume?" Rachel said, lifting her chin a bit.

Tom raised his eyebrows, not expecting such language to come out of an 11 year old, "Yes, right this way."

The two followed the hobbling innkeeper to a small, shabby conference room. The walls shook as a train passed by, dust falling from the ceiling. Rachel sat down in the chair that Olivier pulled out for her, dusting off her shoulder.

"Do you both want anything?" Tom asked.

"Tea would be appreciated, Tom." Rachel said, clasping her hands together on the table and crossing her legs.

"Of course," Tom said, bowing slightly and walking out.

After five minutes of silence, Tom came back in with two teacups. "If you need anything, I will be right outside."

Olivier nodded as Rachel sipped her tea.

After the both of them were done with tea and about three train passes later, the door opened to reveal a young girl with blunt bangs and a pink sweater. Following her was a man with a balding head and a mustache, and a woman with frizzy hair, and a sweater almost matching that of the young girl's. The young girl saw the girl with a blonde bob cut and gaped stupidly.

"Hello," The older woman greeted kindly with more than a hint of nervousness in her voice, "I'm Michelle Hendrix, this is my husband, Joseph, and my daughter, Alison."

"Hello," Joseph said, sweat building on his forehead.

Alison stood at the door still, her mouth still open.

"Hello, I'm Olivier Duval, and this is Rachel Duncan." Olivier said, ignoring the young girl's clear bewilderment.

"Um…" Alison finally said, "It's nice to meet you Rachel," she finished, offering her hand to Rachel, who made no effort to take it.

"It's a pleasure," Rachel said coolly.

Michelle and Joseph looked at each other, half impressed, half offended.

"Hopefully the others will be arriving soon. I have much to do."

"Oh, so do I," Alison said, trying to spark _any_ conversation, "I haven't started my school shopping yet, but I'm really excited. I've never heard of any of these things before."

"Oh?" Rachel said interested, "So you all must be muggles," she finished, turning her attention to the parents.

"Um, excuse me? Muggles?" Joseph asked, turning an ear to Rachel.

"That's what we call people of no magical background or abilities," Rachel explained.

"Ah." Joseph said, leaning back into his chair. He shot another look at his wife, who looked mildly offended.

The door opened again, revealing a girl with half of her hair in braids, sporting an... alternative outfit. She was soon followed by a taller woman with brunette hair.

"Er… Oi, whas goin' on," Sarah said, greeting the group. Alison gaped again as Rachel turned her head ever so slightly.

"Hello everyone," Siobhan greeted, "I'm Siobhan, and this is Sarah."

"Hey," Sarah said with a small, plopping into a chair at the end of the table.

"I'm Joseph, and this is my wife, Michelle, and my daughter, Alison," Joseph said from the chair against the wall.

"Hello," Alison said with a tight smile.

"I'm Olivier Duval, and this is Rachel," Olivier spoke, growing tired of the introductions.

"Pleasure."

"Er, yeah," Sarah said, scratching her scalp, turning her attention back to Allison "So what, are you all from America or somethin'?"

"Um, Canada, actually. Ontario," Michelle said.

"Yeah we must have missed the England memo," Joseph said with a chuckle, attempting to break the ice.

No one laughed, and Alison shook her head, but Siobhan gave him a sad smile.

"So is someone supposed to meet us here or what?" Sarah asked. The situation was a bit too forced in her opinion, and it made things awkward. This Alison girl was visibly uncomfortable, squirming in her seat.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall is supposed to talk to us more about your situation." Siobhan explained.

"You all don't know?" Rachel asked, again intrigued.

"No, apparently my foster mother was part of a world that I didn't even know existed," Sarah grumbled, still bitter.

"I couldn't tell you, love. I was instructed not to."

"Yeah, well she knows," Sarah spat, gesturing to Rachel, "How come she's in the inner loop?"

"She wasn't exactly part of the same program,"

"What does that even mean?"

Before anyone could answer her, the door opened again, this time revealing an elderly woman with a pointy hat and long black robes.

"Hello, everyone." Minerva greeted.

"Minerva, It's been a long time." Siobhan said coolly.

"It has. Too long, Siobhan."

"Minerva?" Alison asked, "Are you the one who sent us the letters?"

"Yes, Alison. I send all the students their acceptance letters." Minerva said with a tight smile.

"…Oh."

"Are you here to explain things to us?" Sarah asked, eager for information.

"Yes, once all of you are here."

"Wait, who's not?"

"Cosima," Minerva said casually, "But since she's a bit more informed than the two of you, I can answer your question about the school."

Sarah threw up her hands, "_Why _is everyone more informed than me?"

"Oh, believe me, I have less of a clue than you do, Sarah." Alison said with her hand on her cheek.

"That's slightly reassuring."

"Cosima was raised in a fully magical environment. Her adoptive parents are Hogwarts Alumni." Minerva said informatively.

"What's an alumni?"

"A graduate. They went there for school before," Alison answered politely. Minerva's eyes shone, that one was going to be a pleasure.

"Where is this school? Why haven't I heard of it?"

"It's located in Scotland, hidden from plain view. We take various precautionary measures to make sure no information of our existence is revealed."

Sarah sat back in her seat, absorbing the information, and thinking of questions to ask.

"I assure you that any and all questions you have will be answered within two days."

"Is there anyone from Canada there? Or anyone from North America for that matter?" Alison asked. Surely everyone couldn't be British.

Minerva smiled, "There is one other."

"Who?"

Minerva would have answered had the door not practically busted open.

"God, I knew I was late. Sorry guys, I overslept. Pre-school excitement and all that," Cosima said with a smile, adjusting her glasses. Taking in the sight in front of her. After looking at all of her clones, she laughed in disbelief. "This is totally trippy, man."

Everyone just stared back at her.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm Cosima," she said with half a wave. "Sorry Prof, my dad couldn't make it, he had work."

"It's no problem, send him my greetings." Minerva said calmly.

"So, let's get this party started, eh?" Cosima went and shook Sarah's hand, "Cosima."

"Sarah."

"Awesome hair, dude."

"Thanks, same to you." Sarah said with a start of a smile, finally someone who wasn't a prude.

Cosima went over to Alison, shaking her hand, "Nice to meet you, too."

"Yes, um… I'm Alison," She said hesitantly, taken aback by her enthusiasm.

"Oh, where are from?" Cosima asked, surprised by the lack of an English accent.

"Ontario," Alison said with a tight smile.

"Oh, cool! Yeah, I'm from San Fran."

Alison's eyebrows raised as she shook her head in misunderstanding, "Sorry, San…"

"Oh, it's in Cali. Uh, California. West Coast."

"Oh." Alison said satisfied. At least she didn't have an accent.

Cosima shuffled over to Rachel and offered her hand to her as well, not at all phased by her cool exterior, "What's up?"

Rachel furrowed her brow and took Cosima's hand gingerly, "Rachel."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Rachel said, turning away. She wanted nothing more than to just leave.

When Cosima sat down, Minerva sat up straighter in her seat, "Ok now that everyone is here, we can begin."

* * *

"So we're clones?" Sarah asked, bewildered. She looked up at Siobhan, who shrugged.

"This is the first I've heard of it, love."

"Holy watershed," Cosima said after a long period of silence, for Cosima. "I knew we were clones or whatever, but I didn't know about the circumstances."

"I… I only have one fifth of a soul?" Alison said, rubbing her cheek, tears in her eyes.

"Yes, but we have a theory, dear." Minerva reassured.

"And what theory is that?"

"It is our belief that as you were only born with a fifth of a soul, it was able to complete itself with the surrounding environment, and make itself whole again. Much like how a baby with half of its brain removed can still grow into a healthy adult."

"How d'you mean?" Sarah asked.

"This could explain anything from voice quality, to Rachel's hair color, to consistent tardiness."

"Hey!" Cosima shouted. "The Floo Network was hella packed okay? I had to say the Leaky Cauldron, like eight times."

Minerva shook her head, she was going to be trouble.

"Either way, that is all the information I have to offer. If you have no questions, you may leave to go get your school items."

No later than when Minerva finished her sentence, Rachel stood from her seat, nodded to everyone, and left. There was a beat of silence before Sarah spoke up, "Ok did she have a problem or is it just me?"

"Nah dude, she had a huge Cool Ranch Dorito on her shoulder, man." Cosima said, playing with a braid.

"Do you all have any questions?" Minerva asked.

Cosima shook her head, and Sarah stayed silent.

"I guess I'll just have to see it for myself," Alison said.

"Me too," Sarah agreed.

Cosima grinned, "Can I show them around?" she asked to Minerva, who just shrugged.

"Sweet," Cosima said, grabbing Sarah and Alison, who yelped. "We'll meet you at Ollivander's!" she got out before running out the door.

"Tom! We need to get through the wall!" The adults heard from the conference room. They all chuckled.

"That girl has a lot of energy in her. Doesn't seem like she has a fifth of a soul." Siobhan said casually.

"Yes, well, I doubt any of them will. But we will watch them closely at Hogwarts, I assure you. I think they'll do well. Now if you all will come with me, I think it would be wise to take a trip to Gringotts.

* * *

As Tom finished tapping on the brick wall, that Alison made a quick note to memorize, The bricks rolled and shuffled revealing an alley filled with people and shops that were decorated with a spectrum of colors that the two could have never imagined.

Cosima watched their awestruck faces and grinned, "Welcome to the trip, man."


	4. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm getting a lot of positive feedback from this story and I really like it! Thanks for your support! I want this story to start from their third year in Hogwarts mainly because I don't have the patience to write about 11 year olds, especially since the main canon characters are like, 30. I wanted to introduce romance and all that, and I doubt 11 year olds are gonna be doing the things I'm writing about haha. **

**I will, however, be writing ficlets about the two-year gap between the prologue and the start of this chapter in tandem with this story to keep my motivation going. So hopefully you all will like this next chapter. I hope it's not as sloppy as I feel like it is. **

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

Alison tapped her foot impatiently waiting for her sisters to arrive at the platform. Her parents had already left, and they were supposed to be here to board the train together.

She checked her watch, 10:43. The train leaves at 11 o'clock, so she doesn't know why they wouldn't be here by now. For the last two years they'd been boarding the train-

Alison yelped as she felt someone poke her side, she looked up to see Chad Norris, the Hufflepuffs' resident class clown.

"'Sup Hendrix?" He said walking away with a swagger

"Chad, I swear to God," Alison said adjusting her sweater. That boy always manages to work her up for no reason. Her cat looked up from her cage, and Alison gave her an apologetic look, "Sorry, Gemma."

"What he's still messin' with you?"

Alison turned, "Sarah, thank god. Where have you been, we only have fifteen minutes to board the train!"

"Easy now, don't get your knickers in a twist. We've got plenty of time."

"Yes, but we have to get good seats. So my… _knickers_ have a right to be twisted. Where in god's name is Cosima?" Alison asked, scratching the back of her neck.

"I dunno, the girl's always bloody late. 'Member that one time first year when she was late to the feast, so she didn't know exams were cancelled?"

Alison cracked a smile, "That was pretty funny, actually. She got what she deserved, next time she'll be on time."

Both girls jumped at the sound of the train's horn, reminding them that they had ten minutes to board.

"Let's just go find a seat, yeah? She'll find us later."

After they had, thankfully, found an empty booth, they set their stuff down. Alison's cat, Gemma, decided that the top cubby over the seats was where she would spend her long train ride.

The girls had been talking casually until the train gave its final toot and started to trudge forward. Alison was trying to stay casual, but the panic on her face was visible as she started to bite the inside of her pinky nail.

"She'll be here."

Alison looked up from the paper she was pretending to read and saw Sarah's reassuring half smile.

"She's _always _but she would never miss this train."

"Yeah I know, but-" Alison was interrupted by a knock on the booth door. The girls looked up to see Cosima standing there with a stupid grin on her face, licorice wand between her teeth, glasses crooked, and had an unbelievable amount of snacks in her hands.

Sarah chuckled and opened the door, "Finally Cosima."

"Yeah yeah, help me out, will ya?" she said shuffling into the booth accidently bumping Alison with her bookbag.

After she had settled down, her head plopped back with a sigh, "Oh my god, I practically sprinted here," she panted.

"Why are you always so late?" Alison asked, truly curious.

Cosima sat up straighter, "Okay, so I totally have a good reason this time," she said, adjusting her glasses.

The girl talked animatedly, hands flying about Adalbert Waffling, who she saw in Flourish and Blotts, and how they had been talking for over an hour.

"Who the hell is Adabart Waffle?" Sarah asked.

"_Adalbert Waffling,_ Sarah. He wrote a book on Magical Theory. In fact, it was our textbook last year! Shit, I should have gotten it signed."

"Whatever, nerd. That kind of stuff doesn't interest me."

"Of course not, you just wanna blow shit up." Cosima said with a smirk.

"You know it," she replied with a smirk. "Hey, how d'you think you all are gonna do this year in quidditch?"

Cosima groaned, "Ugh, don't get me started. Our keeper, Grant Page? Friggin' sucks, dude."

"You know Potter got a Firebolt last year?" Sarah smirked.

Cosima's eyes widened, "Are you _effing_ serious? He was already flying circles around with a Nimbus, what the hell kind of havoc is he gonna wreak on us now?"

Sarah laughed cockily. Cosima punched her in the shoulder, "Shut the hell up, you don't even play.

"For good reason," Alison spoke up, "Any game that involves catching and hitting animate balls hundreds of feet from the ground, while also flying around on a cleaning tool cannot possibly be safe for anyone."

Cosima looked at her strangely, "You use brooms to clean? Why?"

"Oh, Jesus Murphy."

"Alison's right, Cos, people die playing that sport."

"Okay, that was like one time. The dude couldn't even do a Wronski feint, so I don't know why he tried. He had it comin'."

"What about the guy that got struck by lightning last year?"

"Who, Eric Summer? That was all his fault. Nobody should fly that high. Besides, in the pros they have wards that prevent that kind of thing."

"You're not even trying to go to the pros though, are you? I thought you wanted to work in Spells," Alison offered.

"Yeah, I am. But professional quidditch could contribute to my source of income." Cosima said with a smirk.

Kira, Sarah's owl, started fussing in her cage, chirping and biting at her cage.

"What, you wanna go outside?" Sarah asked. The bird circled once in the cage and chirped again.

"Fine," Sarah said, opening the window.

"Umm… Sarah, are you sure that's a good idea?" Alison asked worriedly.

"Kira's even smarter than I am. She knows the way there," Sarah replied as she took the owl out and released it out the window, watching her light brown form fly off until she was out of sight.

"Yeah, Alison," Cosima said through a pumpkin pastry. "Owls, especially those bred in the magical world, have above average navigational skills. Did you know that one time, this owl-"

"Thank you, walking encyclopedia" Sarah cut off.

"Whatever, dude. Knowledge is power, and power is money, and money is food," Cosima said helping herself to another pastry.

Alison cringed at her in disgust. "Cosima, how can you even eat that stuff all the time?"

Cosima smiled through her chocolate frog, "Brain food, baby."

"And apparently boob food too," Sarah contributed. "What the hell Cosima, you grew even more over the summer," she said gesturing to Cosima's chest. The girl had already started wearing a bra in their first year.

"Wha?" Cosima looked down at herself, "I mean I guess. But remember what McGonagall said about how we were able to practically build back our own souls as children? Maybe I adopted a big boob gene," she said with a shrug.

"That makes sense," Alison said, believing her.

"…That's bullshit and you know it."

"Yeah it is," Cosima laughed, "That wouldn't happen. It was probably just in my genes or whatever," she said, tugging on another licorice wand.

"And since when did you have dreadlocks Cosima?" Alison said, surprised that she hadn't noticed them before.

"Oh I got these before I went to the World Cup. I was looking for something more permanent."

"Yeah, or looking for something to impress Michael Corner," Sarah accused.

"What? No way, man. He's totally not my type," Cosima said waving her hands in the air.

"Yeah, what is your type, Cosima?" Alison asked.

"You never talk about anyone you're interested in," Sarah added.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. And besides, I never hear you guys talking about who you got eyes on either."

"Oh please, Cosima. You know Paul and I fooled around last year," Sarah said.

"About that, Sarah, I don't think you should trust him. He's a slytherin after all…" Alison said nervously.

"Don' worry about it. It's not like I'm in love with him, he's just good with his hands. And not all slytherins are bad, anyway."

Cosima made a disgusted face, "Ugh, I so didn't need the visual."

"Bloody hell, Cosima. He's like the hottest guy in school. Any girl, and prolly some boys too, would _love _the visual."

Cosima finished her wand, "I don't," she muttered. Sarah looked at her strangely, but decided not to comment as she checked her watch.

"I guess we should start getting changed, yeah?"

* * *

At Hogwarts, the students piled off the carts being pulled to the gates. Alison, Cosima, and Sarah were talking about this year's future until they had to separate into their houses.

"Well, ladies, I guess this is goodbye. Sarah, be safe, and make good choices. Cosima… don't eat too much at the feast. I'll see you two later."

"Yeah, yeah," Sarah said.

"Toodles!" Cosima said enthusiastically.

As Alison was walking away, Sarah turned to Cosima, "Toodles?"

"You like it? It's a muggle phrase right? I heard it once when I was-"

"NIEHAUS!" a boy said as he put Cosima in a headlock and nuzzled her hair.

"Watch the locks, bro! The locks! SCOTT!" Cosima exclaimed.

Scott immediately ceased his actions, released the shorter girl and backed away slowly, watching her give him her best death glare.

"I swear to god Scott, if one dread is out of place, I will castrate you with the weakest severing spell you can imagine," Cosima said darkly.

Scott immediately started running away, Cosima on his heels, yelling. Sarah laughed and shook her head, her sisters were something else.

* * *

The great hall was filled with excited freshly sorted students and returners from the previous years. Everyone was talking amongst themselves when Dumbledore decided to make an announcement.

"Students, students! Quiet down please!" He shouted over the crowd of amateur wizards and witches. The noise simmered down before he started again, "Now that we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement."

The door to the Great Hall opened, revealing Mr. Filch, peeking into the large room.

"This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guests, as well."

Mr. Filch held his leg as he shuffled up to Dumbledore's podium, much to Cosima's delight, who shook her head and whispered to Scott through her giggles, "Friggin' weirdo, man."

"You see, Hogwarts has been chosen-" Dumbledore started, but was unable to continue as Mr. Filch whispered in his ear. Dumbledore quickly shooed him off as he tried to continue his previous sentence as Mr. Filch started for the door.

"So, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a _legendary_ event. The Triwizard Tournament."

"The bloody hell is that?" Sarah whispered to her roommate, Ginny.

The ginger-haired shook her head, "He's probably going to explain it."

"Now for those of you who don't know, the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests for each school, a single student is selected to compete."

More whispers resounded throughout the hall before Dumbledore spoke again, "Now let me be clear, if chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say, these contests are not for the faint-hearted. But more of that later. For now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and their headmistress, Madame Maxine!"

All of the students turned their heads towards the opening doors, watching the French ladies, adorned in blue, saunter into the hall in a clean march. Every few steps, the girls would stop and give a charming sigh to the Hogwarts students.

Cosima watched them intently, but her eyes landed on one girl in particular when she sighed and gestured towards her. Her mouth gaped open when she saw her make eye contact and give her what she thought was the best smile she had ever seen. She unconsciously returned it at her back when the girls fluttered by and released charmed butterflies in the air, later performing acrobatics to introduce their headmistress.

Cosima was still smiling when Scott nudged her out of her trance.

"Hey, did you see how tall the headmistress was up close?"

"What?" Cosima said, still coming out, "What? Scott, no. Shut up." She tried to get another look at the girl she saw before, but completely lost her in the field of blue.

"Damn it, Scott," Cosima sighed.

"What?" Scott said, wondering what had suddenly soured the girl.

"Nothing, shut up."

"…I wasn't even talking."

Dumbledore kissed the headmistress' hand, and returned to the podium, raising his hands to gather the attention of the group.

And now, our friends from the north, please meet the proud sons of Durmstrang, and their highmaster, Igor Karkaroff.

Now through the doors stomped muscular boys in black coats, pounding their staffs on the ground, and twirling them before they set them down and sprinted forward, performing more acrobatics than the girls in blue. Behind them stormed in a familiar face, followed by a man who was wearing a bit more than a frown.

"Holy watershed," Cosima gasped.

"What?" Scott asked.

"That's Victor Krum. He was the seeker for the Barbarian Team in the World Cup finals this year. He's effin' amazing."

"Oh," Scott said, pretending to know what that meant. "Sweet."

The final two students blew charmed fire that took the shape of a phoenix before disappearing in front of Dumbledore.

The ceremony finished and the students started eating the opening feast began. The Beauxbatons Academy students sat in the same row as Ravenclaw, fortunately for Cosima, who got a better look at her dream girl.

She watched her throughout the duration of the feast, memorizing every detail. Her extremely curly hair, her big brown eyes, her smile as she talked to her friends; Cosima felt a bit like a stalker, but didn't really care because she had never felt like this before. Scott said a few things to her, but she blew him off. She didn't really know what happened after they came in, something about a fire goblet, 17 year olds, and she saw the ceiling freak out a few times.

* * *

After the ceremony, the students were released to their rooms. The Beauxbatons girls got up in an orderly fashion, and sauntered away from the table.

"Bye, Scott," Cosima said quickly as she made to go follow them, ignoring his whiny protest. She didn't know what she was doing, she knew she couldn't just get into their carriage, but she just didn't care-

"Oi, Cos, did you see the tight arses on those Durmstrang blokes?"

Sarah stepped into her line of sight, making Cosima stretch her neck to see around her, not even paying attention to who had blocked her vision, she had to see her one more-

"Cosima!"

Cosima snapped out of her frenzy, wondering what the hell had just happened to her.

"Cos, are you alright?" Sarah said shaking her shoulders slightly.

Cosima looked up at Sarah, wondering when she had gotten there. "Yeah, obvs. Why?" she asked, trying to steal another glance at the girls, who had disappeared down the corridor.

"Because I was talkin' to you and you weren't bloody listenin'."

Cosima looked at Sarah, "About what?"

"Well I was gonna talk to you about Durmstrang arse, but it seems I should be talkin' about Beauxbaton arse instead."

"What's this about Beauxbaton... 'arse'?" Alison asked walking up to the pair.

"Cosima wants some."

Cosima blushed, "What? Dude, _no_."

"Why are you blushing Cosima?" Alison pointed out.

"Yeah, why you blushin' Cos? Am I right?"

Cosima tried backing away, only to have Sarah step forward, "N-no…"

"Could it be? Is our Cos a little lezzy?" Sarah teased to Alison, who was looking sympathetically at the stuttering.

"_NO,_ Sarah, okay? God, will you guys just fuck _off?_" Cosima exclaimed before running up to the Ravenclaw tower.

"Jeez, what's got her knickers?" Sarah said with a frown.

Alison recovered from her gaping at Cosima's _horrendous_ language. "You shouldn't tease her like that, you know she's sensitive."

"Yeah, and I know she'll get over it. Hey, did _you_ see the arses on those Durmstrangs?"

* * *

Lying awake in bed, Cosima was still thinking about the girl she saw at the ceremony. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw the girl's small smile at her and couldn't help but wonder if the girl was thinking about her too.

Cosima sighed and took her glasses off, "I'm fucked."


	5. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm back! This chapter took me a bit longer to start just because I like to have all of my facts straight before writing it. Pretty much everything I put in this story Hogwarts related should be consistent with the _actual_ books. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! I lovvveee reviews; they keep me going :)**

* * *

"So what's your first class?" Alison asked Sarah, who was sitting adjacent to her at the end of the table.

"Defense against the Dark Arts, with that creepy Moody bloke."

"Who's that? The one that walked in late yesterday? With the cane?"

"That's the one. The one who fucked up the ceiling."

Alison smacked Sarah's arm, causing her to drop her toast, "Oi!"

"Watch your language. Seriously, it gives me a bad name, the two of you talking like hooligans."

"The way I speak ain't got nothin' to do with you. I think it's pretty clear that we had different upbringings, yeah?" Sarah said smartly. Alison rolled her eyes.

"What do you have first, then?"

Alison looked at her schedule, "Apparently Divination, what kind of fluke class is that?"

"'Dunno, maybe you'll become a seer."

"Ugh, don't say that, I don't want to pursue any magical career. After this, I'm going to college and getting a degree in kinesiology."

"Well that's just like… massage therapy, innit?"

"No, Sarah, kinesiology is different. It heals."

Sarah waved her hand, "Either way, how are you going to go to college with no high school experience?"

Alison shrugged, "I'll have to get a GED certificate."

"A GED?"

Alison nodded, "Gen-"

"General educational development. People have to take classes and pass tests to certify that they have high-school level academic skills." Cosima said approaching the pair.

"Oh, look who decided to show up," Sarah said sarcastically, "Oi, Cos, did you get that stick out of your ass last night, or should I prepare myself for another verbal lashing?"

"Sarah!" Alison chastised.

Cosima looked down guiltily, wringing her hands. She was visibly uncomfortable, not going unnoticed by Alison, who reached out and squeezed her hand. She knew from being by her side for two years that the girl was sensitive.

"What made you so upset yesterday?" Alison asked.

Cosima shrugged, "I don't know, I guess it just felt like you were ganging up on me," she mumbled.

Sarah barely heard her over the bumbling chorus of people that were also eating in the great hall, "I was just asking you a bloody question, Cos."

"I know! I know and I'm really sorry for flipping shit, I was just irritated that whole night, and I took it out on you guys," Cosima looked up at Sarah with the best puppy eyes she could manage, "Forgive me?" she said, jutting her lip out.

Sarah caved nearly instantly, "Come here, you silly tit," she said holding her arms.

Cosima beamed and shuffled across the table into her arms.

"Talk to me like that again, and I'll break your glasses in half," Sarah said with a laugh.

"That's a pretty idle threat, Sar. There's a spell that can fix them, and it's pretty easy."

Sarah looked at her, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, it's- hey!" she shouted when Sarah snatched her glasses and bent them until they snapped. "Hey, easy, those cost like 10 galleons!"

Sarah looked at her, "Really?"

"Okay, more like 5, but still, they're sensitive!"

"Jeez, Sarah, you can't just go around breaking people's glasses!" Alison scolded.

"She said she knew a spell, so I wanted to see it. It's school, yeah? Teach me, Professor Niehaus," Sarah said tossing Cosima the pieces of her glasses.

"It's okay, I've got you." Cosima said to her glasses, making her sisters shake their heads. She placed them gently on the table pulled out her mahogany wand and chanted, "_Oculus Reparo."_

The other two watched in awe as the glasses fixed themselves right on the table. Cosima inspected them and put them back on her face with a cocky grin. Alison clapped as Sarah just stared at Cosima's face.

"Do it again," she said as she reached for Cosima's glasses again. Cosima smacked her hand away.

"Hell nah, dude. One time show."

"I guess that's what being in advanced spells classes will get you," Alison said.

"You're in advanced spells classes?"

"Yeah, man, why do you think I was never in your classes? And it's not really advanced, I'm just taking fourth year classes."

"I just thought it was at a different time. Shit, Cos. That's badass."

Cosima raised her chin, "If I'm gonna be a super spells inventor, I need to get ahead, right?"

"Hmm. I guess," Alison said gathering her materials, "I have to get ready for class. You two, good luck with whatever you have today."

"Toodles, Alison," Sarah teased. Cosima punched her in the arm.

"Shut up, don't use my word."

Sarah laughed, "What class do you have first?"

"Umm… Transfiguration 4 with McGonagall."

"Pssh," Sarah said, unattractively, "Have fun with that old bat."

"She's not that bad Sarah, she just likes to follow the rules. And you _definitely _do not," Cosima said chuckling.

"What, as opposed to you?"

Cosima straightened her tie with a smirk, "Exactly."

"Yeah right, don't pretend I don't see you and your friends," Sarah accused.

Cosima put her hands on her hips, "Doing what, exactly?" she said nervously.

Sarah pressed her index finger and thumb together and put them to her lips a few times. Cosima gasped, pushing Sarah's hands down and looked around, hoping no one noticed them talking. Sarah laughed, "The astronomy tower? Really, Cosima?"

Cosima looked down, "We didn't think anyone would notice."

"I didn't until one particular dinner when you couldn't stop laughing. I'm surprised the prefects haven't smelled it already. Who's giving it to you anyway?"

"…Justin Finch-Fletchley."

"That random bloke that's everywhere and nowhere?"

"That's the one. His parents were muggles, and one of his grandparents or whatever has some sort of illness that gets them marijuana… so…" Cosima shrugged.

"Aren't you a little young for it?" Sarah asked knowingly.

"I'm older than I look, Sarah." Cosima said, looking over her glasses, "Trust me when I say, I know the risks."

"I just don't want you getting into trouble, yeah?"

"Oh no, Sarah, I'm careful as hell," Cosima said, patting her on the shoulder. She leaned in closer to Sarah and whispered, "McGonagall still likes me."

Sarah shoved her away, "Oh piss off!"

Cosima giggled and walked away, "Try harder!"

"Fuck you!" Sarah called after her.

* * *

Cosima walked into the Transfiguration chamber minutes before class was to start. She mentally pat herself on the back for being on time, and couldn't stop a smirk from creeping onto her face.

She was looking for a seat before she spotted a familiar face and suddenly felt as if someone had used a _glacius_ spell to her spine. The girl from the ceremony was sitting in her class, and she was sitting… _alone?!_

Cosima heard another Gryffindor boy behind her, probably heading for her seat before she all but ran to the vacant seat, bumping into the table as she skidded to a halt.

The girl looked up at her, half in question and half in amusement.

Cosima laughed nervously, "Sorry… the floor, you know," she tried to explain as she moved her hands around.

"Hmm," the girl said in… understanding?

"Umm… you're from Beauxbatons?" she asked politely, doing all she could to stop herself from face-palming. _Clearly _the girl was from Beauxbatons.

"Um, yes." The girl responded with a small smile, and that was all it took to make Cosima melt.

"Oh. Well, I'm from Hogwarts," Cosima said casually before recovering, "Wait, no- that was obvious wasn't it? Shit, uhh…" she tried before deciding it was probably best to stay quiet.

Apparently Cosima's discomfort was amusing to the blonde girl, because her giggles caused Cosima to look back up at her with cheeks redder than Gryffindor's banners.

"Je suis désolée, you are… very funny."

"I- I am?" Cosima said, her grin spreading, "Sweet."

The blonde was going to say something else, but McGonagall walked in, quieting down the class. She introduced herself to the visiting students, before introducing the first spell, _Duro_.

After the explanation and demonstration, McGonagall distributed various pieces of cloth out to the class, and instructed everyone to turn them into stone.

Cosima had trouble at first, but then looked over the book and saw the picture give a slight flick of the wrist at the top of the wand motion, before curving it back down. Once she included this, she successfully turned her piece of… what looked like an old robe, into a small stone. She did it two more times before she heard someone speak next to her.

"You did it."

She looked up next to her to see the girl standing closer than usually accepted by society, pointing at the stones she produced, "You… le chiffon… umm"

She took a couple of small steps backward before chuckling nervously, "Yeah, I uhh…" she scratched at the base of her head, trying to explain it in the simplest way possible, "There's a small flick of the wrist, after you bring the wand up," she tried, gesturing it with her hand.

The girl watched carefully, "Um… show me?"

Cosima nodded and took out her wand again, pointing to one of the girl's pieces of cloth, "_Duro," _she chanted, making sure to accentuate the flick of the wrist. As the cloth coiled tightly into stone, the girl's eyes widened. She took out her own wand and tried it again, but her cloth only coiled into a soft ball.

"No, you're-" Cosima began to explain as she uncoiled all of the previously transfigured cloths, "You're not flicking hard enough, you have to give more. flick." she said as she made the hand motion again.

The girl nodded and tried again, flicking harder until the cloth coiled into a rough stone.

"See? You did it! Awesome, dude," Cosima said, going for a high-five. The girl laughed and reciprocated the gesture.

"Um… thank you." the girl said with a smile, quickly turning around trying it again.

Cosima smiled at the girl's enthusiasm, and turned to her own pieces of cloth. By the end of the period, she had perfected the spell, her cloth coiling so tightly that it was shiny.

When McGonagall dismissed them Cosima went to go talk to the French girl again, only to see her walking out of the class with her friends. She sighed and went to go collect her books, when she saw a piece of parchment sitting where the girl was earlier. Putting her books down, she reached over, only to see that it was her schedule for the year. Reading it, she realized the girl also had Charms 4 with her.

She looked down further to see that the girl was taking Potions 6 and an extra session working with Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing.

Cosima quickly grabbed her books and headed towards the dungeons where she would hopefully spot Delphine.

In her transit, she hugged a corner as she switched corridors and ran into a familiar face, sighing when she saw who it was.

"Hey, Cosima!"

She ran past the boy, "Not now Scott, I'm in the middle of something," she shouted.

"But-" she heard him protest, but she ignored him as she descended the side staircase. She was nearing the dungeons when she saw the French girl, talking on the side of the hall with her friends. She seemed to be saying goodbye and turned around as Cosima approached, skidding to a halt in front of the pretty blonde, who looked at her the same way as when she did that before their class.

"Heyy," Cosima drawled.

"Bonjour," the girl responded casually.

"You just- um…" she started, taking out the piece of parchment, "You forgot this in the classroom."

"Oh, umm… thank you," the girl said, taking the paper.

"No problem," Cosima said raising her hands and backing away. Deciding that she didn't want to end the conversation, Cosima turned back around, "F-full disclosure," she started, gathering the girl's attention, "I um… I did peek."

The girl looked at her expectantly.

Cosima blinked, remembering to elaborate, "You're schedule, it's like wicked killer, man."

The girl shook her head, not understanding at all what 'wicked killer' could possibly mean, "Umm…"

"Oh- I meant um… very hard."

"Oh yes, I'm… potions."

"You're trying to be a potioneer?" Cosima elaborated. The girl nodded. "Oh cool, cool. Yeah, I'm in spells."

The girl squinted her eyes, "A spells… inventor?"

"Yeah! Yeah, yeah that's what… yeah." Cosima said, laughing nervously.

The girl held out her hand, "Delphine," she said suavely with a small smile.

Cosima clenched her jaw to keep it from dropping, "Cosima," she managed with a smile, shaking the girl's hand softly.

"Enchantée."

"…Enchantée."


	6. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm sooo sorry this took so long. After the emotional rollercoaster OB put us through, I had like 0 motivation. But I hope this chapter makes up for it. It will never take that long again I hope. ~EDL**

* * *

Cosima was heading to the Great Hall when she saw Sarah talking to a taller, nice looking boy from Slytherin. She immediately recognized it as Paul Dierden and chuckled as she got closer, sneaking up on Sarah.

"Then why'd you sleep with her if you didn't wanna? What did she rape you or somethin'?"

"No, it wasn't- look, it's not that I didn't want to, I just regret it now and I'm telling you about it because I don't plan to do it again."

Cosima immediately ceased her pursuit and ducked behind the nearest gargoyle, still eavesdropping.

"Yeah? Why should I care?"

"I- we've slept together… more than once. I thought you should have a right to know. I know we're not together but I thought we had something."

Sarah scoffed, "Yeah, I see how you thought so highly of our relationship while you were fucking 'Queen of the Ice'."

Cosima jumped out from behind the gargoyle, not liking the spike in tension in the air. She casually walked up behind Sarah and put her arm around her shoulder, leaning against her. Sarah jumped, but immediately settled when she identified her sister, "Hey, Cos."

"Hey Sarah, Paul," she said, narrowing her eyes up at the muscular boy, "You aren't upsetting my sister are you?"

"What, no- I was just talking to her," he defended.

"You better not be. I know a spell that'll shove a three-foot pole up your ass before you could blink."

"Really?" Sarah asked, impressed.

Cosima nodded while whispering to Sarah, "No."

"Whatever, Niehaus. Prove it on the pitch," He said walking away.

"Don't worry, I will!" she shouted to his back.

"Yeah, I forgot about that, you guys are scrimmaging them today," Sarah said turning to Cosima

"Yeah dude, I only told you fifty times," Cosima said before searching her robes.

"What are you looking for?"

"Oh nothing, I just thought I finally brought that remembrall for you today," Cosima said with a toothy smile. Sarah shoved her playfully.

"Piss off," she grumbled.

"I was heading to the Great Hall if you want to come. I was gonna stuff my face before the scrim."

"Yeah I will, got nothin' better to do."

The two walked in and sat down, food appearing on the plates before them so they could eat. The girls were elbows deep in food before they began conversation again.

"You eat like a bloody animal, you know that?"

Cosima looked up, sucking the chicken juice off her fingers, "What?"

"I can't remember the last time you used a damn utensil."

"Sarah don't be stupid, I ate cereal this morning."

"Besides that, ya twat."

Cosima thought about it, and Sarah was right, she only used utensils when absolutely necessary. "Eh, I guess I could start."

"'Atta girl, here," Sarah said handing her a fork, "use this, make sure not to poke yourself with it."

Cosima took it and threw it over her shoulder without looking, "I'll start tomorrow."

"Start what, Cosima? Attempting to impale innocent bystanders with silverware?"

Cosima turned around, spotting none other than Rachel Duncan, along with Paul and some other kid that she's never seen before.

"Sorry, man, I didn't see you."

"I'm sure. Were your glasses not on properly?" Rachel asked smartly. The random at her side smirked at the comment.

Cosima looked at her, narrowing her eyes and shaking her head, "Woah, okay, your attitude is like three-hundred percent _unnecessary_, thank you very much."

"I don't see why, after being assaulted by airborne eating utensils, I have a right to be upset, do I not?"

Sarah spoke up, "Look, she already apologized to you, Queen Duncan, so you can take your little jesters and keep walkin'."

"Don't talk to Rachel like that, you-" the random started, but was interrupted.

"Hush now, Daniel, she's right. I'm wasting daylight talking to these…" Rachel turned to face her two sisters, "copies."

Cosima frowned while Sarah slammed her hands against the table, approaching the three Slytherins.

"Copies?! I'll show you a copy you-"

"Sarah! Sarah, she's not worth it!" Cosima shouted, grabbing Sarah's shoulder pulling her back away from Rachel, who chuckled and walked away, Paul and Daniel in tow.

"That's right Paul, walk away like a little bitch!" Sarah shouted bitterly. Paul kept walking, his shoulders squared stiffly.

"Bloody hell, she got the bitch gene," Sarah said, plopping down and chomping angrily on her cold food.

"That could be, or maybe since she was the only one self-aware during her childhood, she may think that she's sort of a high class figure," Cosima said pulling out her wand swiftly and performing a warming charm on her food.

Sarah looked up at the girl's now steaming plate. "Oi, how'd you do that?"

"Do what?" Cosima said through mashed potatoes.

"Make your food hot."

"Warming charm. Seriously, you had to have learned it last year. I learned before I even got here."

"Well sorry we can't all be Einsteins, Cosima."

"Who's Einstein?"

Sarah sighed and picked at her cold food. "What time is the scrimmage at again?" she asked, only to be met with silence. She looked up at Cosima who seemingly froze mid-chew, looking somewhere off behind her. Sarah waved her hand in front of Cosima's glasses. "Cos!"

Cosima jumped, "Merlin, what?"

"The hell, I was talkin' to you."

"Well, what? What is it?" Cosima said, disgruntled.

"What were you lookin' at?" Sarah said turning around.

"N-nothing!" Cosima stuttered as her sister swiveled in her seat.

Sarah didn't see anything, just a some Beauxbatons students and a couple of Hufflepuffs.

"Who were you looking at?" She asked again.

"Umm… no one. You know, uh, that kid over there?" Cosima said, pointing to a Hufflepuff.

"No."

"Well he was in my Ancient Runes class last year, and he got caught wanking in class." Cosima said, knowing it would catch Sarah's attention.

"What?! You serious?"

"As a Basilisk." She said casually.

Sarah chuckled, "Still too soon, Cos. Too soon."

Cosima shrugged, she had still remembered the incident from their first year. Fortunately no one died, but the girls had laughed about it when they saw Mr. Filch's cat, hanging from a lamp post. The misfortune of that man pleased them to no end. It was an inside joke to the girls that never ceased in making one of them laugh.

"I was asking you earlier when your scrimmage is." Sarah said, recovering from her fit of laughter.

"It's at 7. You don't have to come, it's gonna be really informal. I just figured if you didn't have anything else to do."

"Nah, I'll come. Nothing better than watching my sister pound on a bunch of grown men." And it wasn't an understatement. Cosima was well known for her agility, and she wasn't easy to push off a broom either.

"Come on, I don't pound… much." Cosima said with a smirk.

"Cocky, aren't you?" Sarah teased, "You should watch what you say while you still have your little chicken arms," she said reaching across the table and squeezing Cosima's bicep, or lack thereof.

"Hey!" Cosima said, retracting her arm, "I'm just out of shape from the summer, by the end of the year, I'll invite you to my gun show. Besides, I can but five galleons on me beating you in an arm wrestle," she finished, putting her elbow on the table.

Sarah smirked, "Alright, toothpick. You're on," she said, clapping her hand against Cosima's.

"On the count of three," Cosima declared, "One, two- hey!"

Sarah didn't wait as she forcefully tried to push Cosima's hand to the table, but Cosima caught herself and turned red as she reciprocated the effort.

Alison walked into the Great Hall looking for Sarah as she spotted her, in an intense battle of arms with her sister. She swiftly approached the two of them, "What are you doing?" The girls responded simultaneously:

"Winning."

"Making _bank_."

Alison shook her head, "You two are just like children, I swear. And 'bank', Cosima? Really?"

"Five… Galleons…" Cosima grunted, veins popping in her head as she pushed Sarah's hand to the table, making her groan in defeat. Cosima raised her fists silently in the air, and kissed her right bicep. "Don't underestimate the guns, Sarah."

"Yeah, yeah," she said slapping five gold coins on the table. Cosima kissed the group of coins as she deposited them in her robes.

"That's gross Cosima, there could be all kinds of germs on those coins."

"Whatever, now I can pay for my hospital bills." She responded with a grin.

"Ok, well Sarah I came to get you for class, we'll be late if we don't leave soon," Alison said, picking up a dinner roll from the nearest tray, "You can join us too Cosima."

"Nah, I'm gonna kick it here for a bit, I heard they were serving pumpkin pastries in a bit."

"Fat ass." Sarah quipped, ignoring Alison's gasp of disapproval.

"No fatter than yours, Sar Bear." Cosima said cheekily.

Sarah laughed and turned to walk out with Alison, "See you, dork."

"Bye, punk. Toodles, Alison."

"Stop saying that."

Cosima watched and waved as the two exited the Great Hall, and waited a bit before getting out of her seat, crossing over to where a familiar Beauxbatons beauty was sitting, reading a book.

"Heyyy," Cosima drawled.

"Oh," Delphine looked up at Cosima in recognition, "Bonjour, Cosima."

Cosima internally swooned at the fact that Delphine had remembered her name. "I'm bored," she said conversationally, "What're you reading?"

"Oh um…" Delphine looked at the cover of the book, and showed it to Cosima.

"_Magical Drafts and Potions_, eh?"

"Yes, um… the effects of Skele-gro." Delphine said carefully.

"Oh yeah, no that shit is the bomb. A kid in my first year had to use it when he got hit in the arm with a bludger."

"Oh, really?" Delphine said, interested. "This, 'bludger', made his bones disappear?"

"Oh no, no not that. It's a long story but basically our DADA teacher that year was kind of a fraud. He tried healing his broken arm on the field and ended up evaporating his bones." Cosima said, not controlling her hand movements in the slightest.

"Oh, that's…" Delphine giggled as she searched for a word, "intense, no?"

"Yeah it was totally unnecessary, I mean, since I know the ingredients of that Skele-gro stuff, it must've tasted like shit."

Delphine turned away from her book and faced Cosima with an amused look on her face, "And what are those ingredients?"

Cosima raised an eyebrow, "Are you challenging my intelligence, madame?"

Delphine shrugged.

"Okay, a batch of Skele-gro consists of three pufferfish, five scarab beetles, and a Chinese chomping cabbage."

"Hmm." Delphine said, turning to write something down.

Cosima took a peek at her parchment, "Are you- are you doing homework right now?"

"Perhaps," Delphine giggled.

"I can't believe this, you used me!"

Delphine laughed harder as she tried to continue writing, but found the muscles in her hand were growing weaker.

"I've been intellectually robbed! Help! Somebody!" Cosima shouted dramatically as Delphine was overtaken by laughter.

"Arrêter! I have not used the bathroom!" Delphine said through giggles.

Cosima smiled at the shaking girl, "That was a pretty elegant way of saying you're gonna piss yourself."

"Stop making me laugh, or I am going to 'piss myself'." Delphine said, still gasping for air.

Cosima gawked at Delphine, "Well, well. I see I need to stop talking to you, It seems my horrific language is contagious."

"Non, I already have bad language, I just do not know the words in English. You are helping me… in more ways than one," Delphine said with a sly smile.

"Cool. Glad to be of assistance," Cosima said. There was a moment of silence between the two of them before Cosima remembered something, "Hey, what are you doing later?"

"Nothing, maybe working, porquoi?" Delphine asked curiously.

"Have- do they have Quidditch at Beauxbatons?"

Delphine thought hard, "Non, mais I have heard of a team in France… eh what is it… the Quib… Quib…" she said, snapping her fingers.

"Quiberon Quafflepunchers?" Cosima supplied easily

"Oui, yes! They have won French championships many times," Delphine said proudly.

"Well yeah, because the other teams are practically non-existent."

"They are not, I have seen them," Delphine defended.

"Yeah? Name one."

"Uh… uhhhh…" Delphine eyes scrunched tight in concentration

"'Uhh'? That's a new one, where are they from?" Cosima said sarcastically.

"Hush, you," Delphine said as Cosima laughed, "If you're so clever, then why don't you name teams from your country?"

"Oh Delphine, darling, where I come from, Quidditch is not as popular as it is in the UK."

"Same with France."

Cosima tapped her chin, "Touché," she said in a terrible French accent, making Delphine giggle, "Alright, well in my native country of America, we have the Sweetwater All-Stars, who _beat_ the Quafflepunchers might I add, and the Fitchburg Finches."

"America beat France in a Quidditch match? When?"

"Like, last year dudette, get with it," Cosima said with a playful nudge. "And with that, I can say that America is greater than France."

"Quoi? Non, that can't be!" Delphine said in mock offense.

"Oh yeah, name one thing that France is better at than America."

"French," Delphine said immediately.

"Oh come on that doesn't count! Then we're better at English than you!"

"But isn't England the best at English? Since we're closer we should be second."

Cosima's jaw dropped, "Well… well we're better at American!" she said lamely.

Delphine giggled, "American is not a language, silly girl."

"Try me."

"Ok, say something in American."

"Ok," Cosima said, analyzing Delphine's figure, seeing what she could point out, "Your cap is hella ridic. Like, major Hitler feels vibin' off that thing, dude."

Delphine's jaw took its turn to drop, "What- what was that?" she asked, completely bewildered.

"Don't hate, sweetness. It takes mad skills to whip out this vernacular," Cosima said with a slanted grin

Delphine shook her head with a giggle, turning back to her book, "I have clearly underestimated you."

Cosima laughed and patted Delphine on the back, "First lesson is free," she whispered.

Delphine laughed again. As she sobered, she remembered that they had gotten off track, "You were asking me earlier if I was doing anything later, why?"

"Oh!" Cosima had totally forgot, "Um, because I have a Quidditch scrimmage tonight, Ravenclaw is playing Slytherin tonight at 7. I was inviting you to come if you didn't have anything better to do."

"Oh, okay. That will be interesting," Delphine said neutrally.

"I mean, it's a scrimmage so its totally unprofessional. It's not gonna be, like, super intense or anything," Cosima reassured, adjusting her glasses.

"Okay, I will try to come. If I do not, I will probably be working."

"Okay cool," Cosima said.

Delphine nodded and checked her watch, "Oh! I forgot, I have to get going. My class starts soon," she said as she gathered her books

Cosima checked hers, seeing that she was already late for Divination, "Yeah I'm already late for mine."

"Why are you so calm?" Delphine asked. The girl had barely moved.

"Eh, I'm always late. Ol' Trelawney's used to it now. Besides, the class is a total breeze."

"Okay, well," Delphine started as Cosima stood, "It was nice talking to you. Thank you for helping me with my homework."

Cosima chuckled, "I guess you can call robbing my mind 'helping', sure."

Delphine giggled, "It's nice to make a friend outside of Beauxbatons. It's like a breath of fresh air, you know?"

Cosima's eyebrows twitched, "Yeah, ditto… obvs."

Delphine laughed again and kissed Cosima's cheeks, catching the girl completely off guard, "I will consider taking your lessons later. Ciao."

Cosima recovered quickly, "Oh, yeah. Bye- Ciao!" she stuttered, resisting the urge to connect her forehead to her palm. She watched Delphine leave before she started gathering her things.

Deciding that she didn't feel like going to Divination, she headed for the Astronomy Tower, pulling out a well wrapped joint from within her robes. Checking around the room, she didn't see anyone, so she went out to the balcony and sat in her usual spot, lighting the joint with her wand.

She took in a deep drag, holding it for a while, before releasing it into the cool fall air.


	7. Chapter 4

**AN: Yup, another chapter. I felt really bad about the wait so I wrote another one today. Hopefully it's actually well written. **

* * *

"OW!"

"Miss Niehaus, please stop moving or it will only get worse."

"It's getting worse either way!"

"Cos…"

"OW!"

"Oh Dinah…"

"Okay, obviously it's not supposed to bend that way if it hurts!"

"I'm inspecting the damage"

"Cos, let her do her job, yeah?"

"It feels like she's creating more damage than- OW!"

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed pulling the curtain back, shuffling over to the group of people.

The nurse helping Cosima sighed in relief, "Miss Niehaus is experiencing shoulder pain due to an accident from the Quidditch scrimmage."

"Accident?" Cosima said with a bitter chuckle, "It was hardly an accident. All this," she said gesturing to her shoulder, "is courtesy of a Mr. Paul Dierden."

"I'm sure he didn't mean to Cos," Sarah reassured.

"Like hell! He blatched the shit out of me!"

"Language." Alison and Madam Pomfrey said simultaneously.

"What's blatching anyway?" Sarah asked.

"Colliding in the air on purpose, Sarah, you should know this."

"I could give a shit about Quidditch, to be honest."

"Language!" they responded again. Sarah threw her hands up and sighed.

"Miss Niehaus, your shoulder appears to be dislocated." Madam Pomfrey said, examining Cosima's bruised shoulder.

Cosima smacked her lips in frustration, "I know what that means," she sighed putting her head back, "Do your worst."

Madam Pomfrey gave the girl a sad smile and pulled out her wand as Alison took Cosima's right hand.

"Episkey!"

Cosima yelped in pain as her shoulder snapped back into its socket, squeezing Alison's hand tightly. Madam Pomfrey inspected the shoulder again, "Good, now I'll have an anti-swelling potion and pain potion made for you. Just sit tight," she said rising from her seat next to Cosima.

"Can I get like, a sugar quill or something for my troubles?" Cosima tried with a weak smile.

Madam Pomfrey chuckled, "Miss Niehaus, if I had to purchase a sugar quill for every time you have visited this wing, I would be in supreme debt."

"Shouldn't my tuition cover that?" Cosima rebounded.

"Perhaps, for an ordinary student. But you, however, are for some reason extremely and unusually prone to injury."

"True that." Cosima said, sitting back with a wince.

Madam Pomfrey smiled and disappeared behind the curtains.

"Ugh," Cosima groaned as her shoulder throbbed, "Fuck Paul, piece of-"

"Cosima Niehaus!" Alison exclaimed, slapping Cosima's good shoulder.

"Ow! What? You'd be saying it too if he streamlined into _your_ shoulder," Cosima accused, "Stupid… fuckin…"

"I'm telling you Cos, he probably didn't mean to," Sarah defended.

"Then where is he, huh? Why isn't he here apologizing?" Cosima said looking around as if she were searching for him, "And why the hell are you defending him all of a sudden? This morning you called him a bitch."

Sarah scratched her head and put her hand on her hip, "We… talked today."

"Oh, everything is peachy between the fuck-buddies now?" Cosima said bitterly.

"Oh fuck off, Cosima. Just because you're not getting any doesn't mean you can take it out on me."

Alison shook her head, realizing that no amount chiding would ever soften their language.

"What? You think I'm jealous?"

"No, I just think that you'll loosen up after a good lay."

"That's bullshit, Sarah, and you know it. I'm like, the most laidback person there is."

"Then why are we having this conversation?"

"Because I don't fucking trust that guy," Cosima said with more than a hint of irritation. "I don't like him."

"Cosima, you don't fucking like any guys," Sarah accused, choosing to ignore the way Cosima's eyes widened. "I don't expect you to like him. I don't _need _you to like him."

"I like guys!" Cosima defended, "One of my best friends is a guy."

"Cosima, you and I both know that that's not what I'm talkin' about."

Cosima's posture on the bed relaxed as she looked down at her hands, still in Quidditch gloves, "No, I don't."

"Cosima, don't be an idiot, it's not in your nature."

Cosima looked at her darkly, "Don't call me an idiot."

"Then don't act like one," Sarah challenged.

Alison spoke up after feeling the tension rise between her sisters, "_What_ is going on?"

"Yeah, Cosima, what is going on?"

Cosima glared at Sarah, and stared back down at her hands, "Nothing. Don't you guys have somewhere to be?"

"Oh, not this again. Cosima, stop bloody shutting us out. You know we're here for you."

"That's fine. I get it. Thanks a lot., but I don't need you now," Cosima said, wanting to be alone.

Sarah laughed darkly, "Wow… Wow, okay. Well let us know when you need us Cosima, we'll be on standby."

Cosima smacked her lips again, "Oh come on, I didn't mean it like that,"

"No you've made your point perfectly clear," Sarah said walking away briskly. Alison stood before feeling a hand grip hers.

"Ali, come on. I didn't-"

"Cosima," she said turning to her sister, "Whatever is going on with you, handle it. You can shut us out if you want, but don't you dare get mad at us for wanting to help. We love you. You're our sister, we share a freaking soul for God's sake," Alison exclaimed, "So you know as well as I do that your pain is ours, yes?"

Cosima felt a tear roll down her cheek, "Yeah, I just…" she paused, wringing her hands together and searching for the right words, "I need to figure myself out you know? This can change my whole life."

Alison wiped Cosima's tear, leaving a clean smudge on her still dirty face, and took her hand in hers, "I know, but we'll be here with you, okay? We don't hate you."

Cosima sniffed and nodded, wiping her tears with the back of her arm. Alison smiled and patted Cosima's hand. Getting up, she turned and started to walk away, but swiveled back around and put her hand on Cosima's good shoulder.

"And you know," she started, "whoever she is, I'm sure she's lovely."

Cosima gave a shocked look to Alison, who just returned it with a smile and walked out to the grand staircase.

Cosima waited on the bed after Alison left, thinking about the discussion she had just had with her sisters, and if it was really an appropriate time to make any decisions about the future of her love life just because of one girl. Cosima sighed and moved to lean her head on the pillow she was resting against, but the pain in her shoulder stopped her from moving all the way down.

The sudden throbbing in her shoulder reminded her of why she was waiting. Cosima groaned and moved to get out of the bed to find out what the _fuck _was taking so long. Nicely of course.

Before she had the chance to stand, the curtain slid open, revealing a familiar face.

"Mon Dieu! Cosima ce qui s'est passé?" Delphine asked setting her things down and examining Cosima.

Cosima stared back at her, not paying attention to what she was saying, but paying attention to the fact that she was here, in her space. And rather close to her face. When she thought back to what the girl had said, she realized that none of it was in English. "What?"

"Oh, I mean, are you okay? What happened?"

"Oh, I got blatched by a 180 pound man."

Delphine looked at her funny, "Blatched? What?"

"He collided with me in the air," Cosima said with a half-assed demonstration with her good arm.

"Oh, I'm… so sorry, are you alright?"

"Eh, I mean, considering the amount of pain I was in, I think I'm handling it okay. I only cried for like three minutes or whatever. It was nothing," Cosima said with a wave.

Delphine giggled, "Yes, you must be so tough. I guess you won't need the pain potion I made you."

Cosima's smirk slid off her face, "You made it for me?"

Delphine shrugged, "I made it for the Ravenclaw girl in bed 6."

"Ah, okay. I thought I was actually special for a minute."

"Well," Delphine said, grabbing the anti-inflammatory potion and handing it to Cosima, who tossed back like a shot of firewhiskey, "Knowing that there was a possibility for it to be you, I brought you something extra."

Cosima looked at her expectantly, eyes shining.

Delphine produced a blue sugar quill from under her robes, handing it to the now bouncing girl.

"No fucking way," Cosima said, quickly unwrapping it and putting it into her mouth, falling back onto the bed dramatically, "Ahhhhh…"

"Were you in need of sweets that much?" Delphine asked through her giggles.

"Oh you have no idea," Cosima said slurping on the treat, "Hey, where'd you get this anyway?"

Delphine pulled a chair up to Cosima's bed, "There is a box of them under Madame Pomfrey's desk."

Cosima lifted her head up, the goggle-shaped dirt marks on her face combined with blue lips made Delphine giggle once more, "For serious?"

Delphine nodded.

"Damn," Cosima said, dropping her head back onto the pillow, "Bitch was holding out on the good stuff."

"I'm sure there was a reason for it," Delphine said playing with a splinter on the chair, "She says you come in here often."

"Well, sweetness, despite my ever-so-smooth demeanor, I'm about as coordinated as a newborn thestral," Cosima said casually.

Delphine laughed, "I don't see it."

"That's 'cause I'm working hard as hell to keep myself composed. Especially around you."

"Why am I so special?" Delphine asked, looking at the girl.

Cosima opened her mouth, but realized that whatever she would say next could change their dynamic for either better or worse, "You're cool."

"I'm…cool? Froid?" Delphine asked, confused.

"No idea what you said, but it was probably wrong. Cool like… chill. Wait that's worse," Cosima said as she sat up, crossing her legs, "I don't know… popular maybe? Fun to hang out with."

"Oh. That's good then."

"Yeah," Cosima said with a smile.

Delphine smiled at Cosima's. She found the girl's smile to be extremely infectious, "Well I guess you are 'cool', too."

Cosima's smile somehow got wider, revealing blue teeth, "Rad."

"Was that American?"

"Yes. Yes it was."

Delphine handed her the second vial, "Here, for the pain."

Cosima took the bottle and put it back down where it was, "You're good enough."

She could have been seeing things, but Cosima swore she saw a tinge of red on Delphine's cheeks, "You are too much."

Cosima had popped the quill back into her mouth when Delphine jabbed her finger into Cosima's bad shoulder.

"Ow woman!" Cosima exclaimed, and rubbed her shoulder.

"Mm." Delphine hummed as she held the potion to Cosima's face.

Cosima grumbled and snatched the potion with her good hand, "I thought we were having a moment."

"Mhm. Take that, I'll be right back." Delphine said, pulling back the curtain.

Cosima watched the girl go, then eyeballed the potion. She knew if she took it, it would have dangerous side effects with the pot she was _planning_ on consuming with her friends tonight. She squinted at the plant next to her and dumped it out quickly into the pot. She watched as the plant immediately started to stiffen and brighten with life. Cosima scoffed, "Yeah right, don't be dramatic."

Delphine came back not half a minute later, with a moist rag, "Did you take it?"

Cosima turned the bottle over, satisfying Delphine when nothing came out of it.

"Good," Delphine said as she sat down in the chair, "Come here."

"What?"

"There's dirt all over your face," Delphine said as she put her hand on the back of Cosima's neck, bringing the girl forward and wiping off the dirt.

"Uhhh… uhhh… okay." Cosima said.

Delphine finished wiping, and Cosima hoped the girl couldn't hear her heartbeat, or feel how fast her pulse was going at the proximity of their faces. She pulled away from Delphine when she felt herself breaking a sweat.

"See?" Delphine said innocently, holding up a now brown washcloth.

"Yeah, totally gross."

Delphine inspected Cosima's face, which didn't go unnoticed by the younger girl, "What?"

"I've never seen you without make-up before." Delphine said.

"Oh, yeah I probably look like my sister, Alison," Cosima said casually.

"You have a sister?"

"You didn't know? I thought you would see them around, at least."

"Non, non." Delphine said, taken aback, "Them?"

"Yeah, there's three. We're identical quin- well, quadruplets."

"You all look the same? There are three other Cosimas here?" Delphine said innocently.

Cosima laughed, "Technically yes. But none of them are like me. Alison is practically a mom. Sarah's kind of this… rebel I guess you can say. And Rachel… well. Rachel is fucking Rachel: three hundred percent bitch, zero percent soul."

"You speak very ill of Rachel. Is she mean?" Delphine said leaning forward. When she said she had identical sisters, she had looked forward to three more girls with dark brown dreadlocks and a charming smile that would knock your socks off. Now it seemed like they weren't even related.

"We had different upbringings. I'm from Berkeley, Ali's from Toronto, and Sarah's from England. And now that I think about it, so is Rachel. But… I don't know it's a long story. It's already late, I don't want to keep you here any longer."

"I'm already off work."

"You are? You're talking to me because you want to and not because this is some awkward nurse-patient pity party?"

"Of course!" Delphine exclaimed, "You are cool, remember? Fun to talk to."

"Yeah, yeah of course. I just don't see why we're _here._"

"What do you mean?"

Cosima hopped out of the bed, throwing her sugar quill stick away, and cast a well-practiced _scourgify_ spell on herself.

"Huh."

Cosima turned around.

"If that is all it took to clean yourself, why did I take the time to scrub your face?"

"Aww… I thought you liked scrubbing my face." Cosima teased. leading Delphine out to the staircase.

"Well… I guess it was fun." Delphine said, teasing her back.

"I promise, Delphine, you will get another chance to scrub my face again. Perhaps after we stuff our face with Eskimo pies." Cosima said.

"Eskimo… pies?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think I've heard of them."

"No?" Cosima said, opening the doors to the Great Hall.

"Mm." Delphine confirmed.

"Well, prepare yourself, you're about to become a craven addict." Cosima said as she swaggered in front of Delphine.

Delphine watched the figure in front of her, practically bouncing with enthusiasm, _I think I already am…_

* * *

The door to Igor Karkaroff's chambers opened. Igor turned around and eyed his visitor, "Ah, yes, you've come back. What do you have for me."

"A name."

"Who's?"

"…My sestra's."


	8. Chapter 5

**AN: Bear with me with this one. I decided the plot of the entire story halfway through this chapter. It'll be a lot more interesting this way than the way I had it before. Also, pardon my French if it's atrocious. I used G.T. Enjoy! hope you like it! :D**

* * *

"Okay, Shrinking solution: GO!"

"Um… um… caterpillars, leech juice, wormwood, a shrivelfig, daisy roots, um… cowbane, and… um…"

"Need a hint?"

"Oui."

Cosima imitated her innards falling out, accompanying the gesture with a sound effect similar to that of an explosion.

Delphine looked at her strangely, not understanding what an exploding stomach had to do with her potions test, "I do not understand…"

"Come on. Really?"

Delphine shook her head.

"Rat spleen, Delphine?"

Delphine smacked her head in self-punishment, "How could I forget that?"

Cosima shrugged, "Dunno. It was obvs."

"Wait, what does a stomach explosion have to do with a rat spleen?"

"It wasn't an explosion, I was pretending that my insides were out of my body."

"It was not helpful," Delphine said honestly, "especially with that sound effect."

"You gotta think outside the box, Delphine. Don't blame the help."

"I do… appreciate this, Cosima. You have helped a lot," Delphine said honestly. She was much more confident now than she was an hour ago when the girl started helping her study.

"I know. I'm an expert study-buddy. I should start charging per hour," Cosima said with a toothy grin.

"Perhaps not, I may not be able to afford it."

"Eh, I'll give you a discount," Cosima said folding her hand behind her head, leaning back in her chair.

"Miss Niehaus."

Cosima turned her head.

"May I remind you to keep both of your feet on the floor and _not_ on my desk," Madam Pince scolded.

Cosima took her feet off the desk and put her hand in the air, "Sorry, sorry."

"Cosima, where are your manners?" Delphine joked, feigning surprise

"You hush your pretty little mouth, Cormier. Tell me the ingredients for Wit-Sharpening."

"Um… ginger root-"

"Cosima!"

Cosima turned to see her sister walking into the study area. She straightened up in her chair, "S-Sarah, um… hey."

The two hadn't been speaking ever since their quarrel in the hospital wing a week ago. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen Alison in a while either, Cosima had been spending most of her time with Delphine.

Cosima had forgot about Delphine for a moment, and looked back at her. Delphine was unashamedly staring at (and analyzing?!) Sarah, no doubt because she hadn't seen one of Cosima's sisters before.

"Hey, can we talk for a minute?" Sarah said.

"Yeah, uh just a sec," Cosima said as she took multiple books off of her lap. She looked at Delphine, "To be continued, mademoiselle."

"I will be here," Delphine responded with a smile. Sarah raised her eyebrows, but stayed silent as Cosima followed her to a space behind another bookshelf.

Delphine watched them interact and almost laughed. The girls looked _identical_, but they were so different. Cosima looked to be taller than Sarah, maybe because the other girl seemed to be slouching. Also Cosima seemed to have this… cuteness factor that attracted people to her, while the other seemed a bit more cold and intimidating. And… was Cosima's chest _bigger?_

"How's your shoulder?"

Cosima looked it, moving it around in the sling, "Eh. It's been better."

"I told Paul about what he did, he said he was sorry and that he didn't know."

Cosima chuckled humorlessly, "Yeah, I bet."

Sarah sighed, "Look, I didn't come here to fight with you, I'm just comin' to apologize, alright? I didn't mean to make you… say anything you didn't want to or anythin' like that," she said, scratching at the back of her head.

Cosima nodded.

"I just want you to know that I'm here for you, yeah? I mean, it may not show sometimes, but I love the shite outta you, and I support any decision you make one hundred percent. Alright?"

Cosima nodded again, "Yeah, okay," she said with a smile.

Sarah chuckled and brought Cosima in for a hug, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and squeezing.

"Ow, ow watch the shoulder!"

"Oh shit, sorry," Sarah said releasing Cosima, who rolled her shoulder around.

"It's fine, it's just a little sore now. They said I can start playing again by next week."

"Yippee. Now you can acquire more injuries."

"Ooh, 'acquire'. That's a big word for you, Sarah," Cosima teased.

Sarah slapped her good arm, "Cheeky."

"Anyway, I gotta get back to studying, so…" Cosima said, pointing a thumb in Delphine's direction.

"Woah, hold on, I wanna meet blonde beauty."

Cosima frowned, "What."

"I wanna meet your friend. What, is that bad?"

"Uh… no, no. You can. That's…" Cosima trailed off, hands flailing, and walked in Delphine's direction, ignoring the smug smirk on Sarah's face.

Delphine gave them a nice smile as she looked up from her notes.

"Soo, Delphine this is crazy sister number one."

"Hey!"

"Enchanteé," Delphine said nicely.

"Hey, how's it goin',"

"Great, now that that's settled, we gotta study so," Cosima waved her off, "shoo."

"Hey, now. I wanna get to know 'Enchantee'!"

"Not happening. You're gonna scare her off with your recalcitrant personality."

"Oi, don't be insultin' me with words I don't even know."

"It's alright Cosima, I want to know what talking another you would be like," Delphine said innocently.

"A lot better, I'm sure. I'm not sure how you can stand this knucklehead for so long," Sarah teased. Cosima just huffed and plopped down in her chair.

"It is no problem. Cosima is my buddy," Delphine said, with a smile directed towards the pouting girl.

Cosima brightened with that statement, and sent a smug look to Sarah, who shook her head with a chuckle.

"Alright, alright, I'll go. I'll see you at dinner, yeah? I heard they were announcing the names of the 'champions' or whatever."

"Yeah I'll see you."

"Don't be late," Sarah said pointing back at her as she walked off.

"No promises!"

"Ssssssh!" a young Hufflepuff hushed aggressively.

"Buzz off, dude," Cosima said to the pudgy boy, shooting him a look before turning back to Delphine. "As if two words ruined his studies."

Delphine giggled.

"Alright, sweetness, where were we?"

* * *

All the students were gathered in the Great Hall, awaiting the selection of the tournament's champions. Alison, Sarah, and Cosima were all sitting together this time, since the students were not instructed to sit at their assigned tables.

"Which house do you think Hogwarts' champion will be from?" Sarah asked.

"Gryffindor, obvs. I doubt anyone from Ravenclaw even put their name in the cup, the odds of dying in this tournament are a bit high. Slytherins would cheat their way through the whole thing. And Hufflepuff… well… just no," Cosima trailed off.

"Hey, I resent that!" Alison said, offended, "Hufflepuffs are perfectly capable of being courageous or… whatever else a champion is."

"I'm just saying, a Gryffindor would be the most logical choice-"

"Yeaaaah!"

"-because they would blindly sign up for that kind of danger for the sake of their egos without researching the consequences," Cosima finished, smirking at Sarah.

"Oi, oi… watch your mouth, Cos."

Cosima raised her hands in mock surrender, "Just speakin' facts, man."

"Sit down everyone, please! Gather 'round!" Dumbledore called over bustling students.

Various students sat at random tables, gathering around the glowing goblet. It was easy for Cosima to spot the Beauxbatons students, as they were neatly seated at a table close to the Goblet. She spotted Delphine easily, and when she made eye-contact, gave her a little wave. Delphine smiled at the girl and eagerly waved back at her, catching the attention of one of her friends.

"Hey," Sarah said, nudging Cosima, "You listenin'?"

"What?" Cosima said, breaking eye-contact, "Yeah, whatever, 'moment we've all been waiting for', blah blah blah. I got it." She reassured.

Dumbledore whipped his hand and hovered it over the crowd, making some students gasp and others give weird look.

"What do you suppose he's doing?" Alison whispered to her sisters.

"'Dunno if he's really doing anythin'," Sarah replied, "Shit, it's all just theatrics, innit?"

As the fires in the hall dimmed down, Dumbledore touched the goblet. After he released it, the fire in the goblet turned from blue to red, and spat out a messy scrap of paper.

"The Durmstrang champion is… Viktor Krum!"

Cheers from the Durmstrang students filled the hall as Viktor stood up and walked toward Dumbledore, shook his hand and stood behind him.

The fire turned red once more as it spat out a frilly, gold-rimmed piece of paper.

"The Beauxbatons champion is… Fleur Delacour!"

The Beauxbatons students applauded as Fleur stood up and shook Dumbledore's hand, standing next to Viktor.

The goblet spat its last piece of paper, "The Hogwarts champion: Cedric Diggory!"

Hogwarts students applauded, including Alison, who was vigorously clapping beside her sisters.

"Alison, chill out, yeah?" Sarah said with a laugh.

"He's a _Hufflepuff_," she said proudly.

"Are you kidding?" Cosima said as she looked closer at his robes. Sure enough he was wearing a yellow tie. "Huh."

"I told you Cosima, we're not all useless," Alison huffed.

"Hey, hey! I didn't say that! I was just saying it was unlikely. Good for you guys," Cosima said, clapping for the boy.

"Excellent! We now have our three champions!" Dumbledore began excitedly, "But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist, this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory: the Triwizard Cup!"

The students roared in applause at the unveiling of the glowing trophy. As everyone stared at it, shimmering like an ice sculpture, Cosima looked back at Delphine, who was looking weirdly at the Goblet. Cosima turned her attention to the goblet, which was behaving mysteriously; its flames turned red again and were wildly waving about each other.

Cosima nudged Alison who was still clapping at the trophy, "Hey, look."

Alison turned her head and looked at the goblet, "What the dickens?"

It seemed that the goblet grabbed the attention of many others as well, including Dumbledore. As he made his way back to the goblet, he flinched as it spat out one final piece of paper.

Dumbledore caught it and flipped it over, mumbling one last name and causing students around him to gasp and look around.

"What did he say?" Sarah asked.

"Cosima Niehaus!"

Cosima's heart dropped to her stomach. She didn't put her name in the cup. How did her name get in there? What the hell was going on?

"Cos," Sarah said as she shook Cosima's arm, "Hey!"

"Wha- I… How did…" Cosima tried to sink lower into her seat, but Alison pushed her forward.

"It's okay, sweetie, you won't get in trouble, you didn't do anything wrong."

Cosima swallowed hard and stood up, hoping that the fear that she felt wasn't _too_ visible.

"She's not even 17 yet!"

"She's a cheat!"

As she approached Dumbledore, he loomed over her quickly handing her the slip of paper. She looked at it, and saw her name there, in her own script:

_Cosima Niehaus_

"What the fuck…" she whispered to herself as she stood next to the three 7th years. She felt extremely small standing next to them, only coming up to Fleur's chin, and she was the shortest of them. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, and heard their condescending comments as she struggled to keep her own tears at bay.

* * *

The champions were told to meet in the trophy room after the ceremony was over. Cosima slowly walked down several stairs to the room echoing with arguing shouts. As she descended, she heard her name more than once leave Madame Maxine and Dumbledore's mouths.

She had just reached the last stair when Dumbledore turned and stalked toward her, and Cosima did all she could to keep herself from back-tracking. When he reached her, he put his hands on her shoulders and grasped tightly,

"Cosima, did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire?"

Cosima looked astonished, "N-no sir-"

"Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you?"

"No sir-"

"Are you _absolutely_ sure?"

"Yes sir." Cosima said, lip trembling. What was going to happen to her? Surely they wouldn't let her compete…

"But of course she is lying!" Maxine accused.

"The hell she is!" Moody rebutted, "The Goblet of Fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object, only an exceptionally powerful confundus charm could've hoodwinked it! Magic way beyond the tons of a _third_ _year._"

Cosima could have kissed Moody's real toe at that moment. She was glad someone was looking at it from a logical perspective.

"You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought, _Mad-eye._"

"It was once my job to think as dark wizards do, Karkaroff, perhaps you remember..."

"That doesn't help, Alastor!" Dumbledore interrupted, shuffling between the two men. He approached Barty Crouch, the tournament official, "We'll leave this to you, Barty."

"The rules are absolute. The Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding magical contract," Barty said regretfully.

Cosima's jaw dropped.

"Miss Niehaus has no choice. She is, as of tonight, a Triwizard champion."

* * *

Cosima entered the library, where she told her sisters she would talk to them after the meeting.

As she headed towards the study area, she tried to put on a brave front, acting as if none of this was scaring the shit out of her. She wiped her tears and pushed open the door.

Before she even saw her, she felt Alison hug her around the waist, causing her not-so-brave front to fall instantly. She hugged Alison back tightly as she silently cried into her shoulder.

"It's okay sweetie, let it out." Alison coaxed as she rubbed Cosima's back. Sarah moved from her place on the desk to where her two sisters were embracing, and put her arms around the both of them.

After a few moments, Cosima released Alison and removed her glasses, rubbing her eyes forcefully, pulling her hand back to se a streak of black, "God… fuck eyeliner, man," she joked, voice wavering. Her sisters gave her a sad chuckle as they watched her rub off almost all of her makeup.

"What did the master say?" Sarah asked gently.

"Shit, he didn't say anything. He just asked me if I put my name in the cup or if I asked someone else to do it for me."

"…Did you?" Alison asked.

"Fuck ass no! I would never willingly sign over my fucking life even if I was eligible," Cosima ranted, "This is some fucking bullshit. Who the fuck put my name in there? I'm a fucking nobody! I've done nothing wrong since I've been here!"

Sarah didn't say anything, she just continued to rub Cosima's back as she started to sob again, this time louder.

"They're not going to let you though, right? I mean, you're way underage," Alison reassured.

"No," Cosima sniffed, "I have to because apparently putting your name in there is like some kind of binding contract, or whatever the fuck Crouch said. God, this whole situation is _fucked._"

"I know, honey," Alison said soothingly. The girls calmed Cosima down for a few minutes before asking her more questions.

"What do you have to do now?"

Cosima sighed, "I don't know, I have to wait until the first task, and I don't even know what the fuck it is."

"Hmm." Sarah mumbled.

"Oh, yeah and I have an interview with Rita Skeeter tomorrow."

Sarah guffawed, "Really? She's a bloody nutcase."

"Yeah, I haven't heard good things about her either," Alison added.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

* * *

Cosima sulked back to Ravenclaw tower, dreading what her classmates would say when she walked into the room.

As she walked up the fifth set of stairs, she saw someone sitting on the side of the large door, slumped on the ground. Cosima recognized them when she got closer,

"Delphine?"

Delphine looked up from where her head had previously been resting on her knees, "Cosima! Oh thank goodness! I was worried!" she said as she jumped from her position on the ground and gave Cosima a tight hug.

"Mmph!" Cosima tried, voice muffled by Delphine's robes.

"Pardon?"

"My shoulder…!" Cosima grunted.

"Oh!" Delphine said, releasing the smaller girl, "Je suis désoleé,"

"It's alright, its just sore," Cosima said, rolling it around, "What are you doing here so late?"

"I was worried that you had gotten in trouble! I did not think you were allowed to put your name in."

"I didn't."

"Vraiment?" Delphine said, surprised.

"Yup, someone put it in there for me. For what reason, I don't know. Maybe to get me killed, there's a reason only 7th years are supposed to compete."

"Merde," Delphine cursed. She hadn't thought about how challenging it would be for Cosima to compete. She was worried she'd get expelled or for putting her name in the cup.

"Anyway, I don't want you to get in trouble for being here so late. You might wanna head back."

Delphine nodded, but then she realized, "Uhm…"

"What?"

Delphine smiled sheepishly.

"You dork. You don't even know where you are do you?"

"I had help getting here, mais…" she trailed off, looking timidly at Cosima.

Cosima chuckled, "You're lucky you're cute. Come on, I'll walk you back," she said heading back down the stairs. Delphine fell into step next to her.

"What are you going to do?" Delphine asked quietly as they walked.

"Well, after I'm done bawling my eyes out, I'll probably curl up into the fetal position and lay there until I waste away."

Delphine smacked her arm.

"Ow woman! You're so abusive!"

"Seriously, Cosima. This is dangerous, you need a plan."

"I know alright?" Cosima shouted, causing Delphine to fall silent. Cosima stopped and sighed, scratching at her dreadlocks.

"This is just… This is how I deal, okay? I make jokes, but after I drop you off, I'll probably just head to the nearest bathroom and clean the shit out of my pants."

Delphine made a face.

"Figuratively speaking, Delphine."

Her face relaxed.

"I'm scared out of my mind. I don't know what to do, I don't know how hard things are gonna be. I just hope that people are allowed help me out because I can't-" Cosima's voice cracked. Delphine rubbed her shoulder gently, urging her to keep going.

"I know I'm smart, but I can't do this all by myself," Cosima said, a tear escaping her eye, "I'm scared, Delphine."

Delphine sighed and hugged Cosima closer, "You know I am always here to help right?"

Cosima smiled and sniffed, "Yeah, but you're only a year older. I need some serious help, mademoiselle. Like, professional."

"I may not be a 'professional', but I know a lot of things, one of them may come in handy for you, non?"

"Maybe," Cosima said dubiously.

Delphine squeezed her tighter, "Stay positive, Cosima. Maybe things won't be too bad."

"Yeah… maybe."

"Come on," Delphine said tugging Cosima forward, "You are too cute to be sad,"

Cosima laughed nervously as Delphine continued to tug her, "Um…"

"What?"

"You're going the wrong way, sweetness."

"Merde. Ce château est un labyrinthe putain…" Delphine grumbled.

"I heard that."

The girls eventually reached the Beauxbatons carriage, hands still clasped together.

"You won't get in trouble will you? For being late?"

"Non, I will just tell them I was with the Hogwarts champion."

"Yeah," Cosima chortled, "Co-champion. Besides, you guys have your own champion, that's no excuse."

"Maybe," Delphine said, "But she is not my buddy."

Cosima smiled brightly, "Right, buddy. Got it."

Delphine kissed Cosima's cheeks as she backed towards the carriage, "Bonne nuit."

"Bone …nyahh," Cosima replied sloppily. Delphine giggled and entered the carriage.

Delphine reached her bed on the upper level of the carriage. After changing she plopped down, hugging her pillow to her chest.

"Delphine?" Majori called.

"Oui?"

"Où êtes-vous allé?"

Delphine sighed, "Pour voir mon copain."


	9. Chapter 6

**AN: Yup this one's a longer one. I had more to get out. Again, pardon my french. G.T. Enjoy!**

* * *

FLASH!

Cosima lost her vision for a second as the photographer's camera flashed. Looking next to her, she saw Krum rubbing at his eyes as well. It was slightly reassuring to her, knowing that the strongest man in the room also had some weaknesses.

"What a charismatic quartet."

Cosima squinted up to see a platinum blonde woman (acting way beneath her years) swaggering towards them.

"I'm Rita Skeeter," she said as she vigorously shook everyone's hand, "I write for the Daily Prophet- well, of course you know that, don't you? It's _you_ we don't know. You're the juicy news," she finished as she licked her teeth.

Cosima made an effort not to cringe away from the woman.

Rita stepped up and rubbed at Fleur's face, "What quirks lie beneath those rosy cheeks?" she punctuated with a small slap. "What mysteries to muscles mask?

Does courage lie beneath those curls? In short, what makes a champion tick? Me, myself, and I want to know, not to mention my rabid readers."

Cosima made no eye contact with the woman as she tried to shrug off her arm off of her shoulder.

"We'll start with the youngest," Rita said as she grabbed Cosima's elbow, "Lovely."

She carted Cosima off to the nearest broom cupboard and sat down at the bottom. It was a bit too up close and personal for Cosima's liking.

"You don't mind if I use a quick quotes quill, do you?" Rita asked.

"No?" Cosima didn't even know what that was.

"So tell me, Cosmo-"

"Cosima."

"Yes, Cosima. Tell me Cosima, how is it that a mere girl of 12-"

"13."

"-put her name into the illustrious Goblet of Fire?"

"I didn't." Cosima denied immediately.

"Oh, but of course you didn't," Rita said with a wink.

"I really… didn't…" Cosima trailed off as she saw the quill and notepad, scribbling away even as she wasn't speaking.

"Ignore the quill, dear."

Cosima looked back at Rita, who was eyeing her intensely. Cosima gave her a polite, toothless smile.

"Everyone loves a rebel, Cosmo," she said with a chuckle.

Cosima sighed and gave up on correcting the woman.

Rita squinted her eyes, "Scratch that last," she directed to her notepad. Sure enough the quill made 3 quick strokes on the paper.

Cosima couldn't help but to try and peek at the notepad again.

"What about your parents? How did they react to your obvious pathological need for attention, or worse, your psychotic death wish?"

"They don't even know- hey! My dreads aren't dripping with sweat and fear? What the f-"

"Ok thank you, Cosmo, that's all I need for today," Rita said standing up.

"Well can I at least know what the hell you wrote down?" Cosima offered. She didn't want the lady to spread _lies._

"No can do, chickadee. No time. People to press, champions to chat with. Run along now," Rita said dismissively, "You, Diggory! You're up."

Cosima scoffed and walked off angrily.

* * *

"She called you Cosmo?"

"Yeah, like, what the hell? That's not even close. It sounds like a boy's name. Do I look like a boy to you?"

Delphine giggled, "Non, mon ami, you are very much a girl."

"Thank you," Cosima said as she continued writing her letter.

"What are you writing?"

"A letter to my folks, they don't know what's going on. At least, I think they don't. God, they'll probably floo over as soon as they get this. I totally don't even want to tell them," Cosima complained as she put her quill, scratching at her dreads.

Delphine scooted closer, "Cosima you have to. What if something happens to you? How will they know?"

Cosima groaned and put her head on her folded arms, "Dumbledore will tell them, probably," she said from the nest of limbs.

"Cosima…" Delphine started, but seeing her friend in suffering from so much stress stopped her from finishing her sentence. She leaned closer to the slumped girl and put her hand on her back, "Hey."

Cosima swiveled her head.

"I know you can do this. You have a chance to win."

Cosima looked at her as if she had lobsters crawling out of her ears, "Delphine, I have four less years of experience. I have _zero_ chance of winning."

"Yes, but you are smarter than most people I have met. I think that gives you a bit of an edge, non?"

Cosima chuckled bitterly, resting her chin on her palm, "Sure, great. That's perfect. So what are the odds of one of the challenges being a trivia, 'cause if that happens, then maybe I'll survive."

Delphine sighed, "Whatever happened to cheeky, confident Cosima? If anyone can find a way through this, it would be her."

Cosima thought hard on that statement, looking down at her letter to her parents. Deciding her next course of action, she balled up the piece of paper, and torched it with her wand, surprising Delphine. She looked at Delphine resolutely, "I'm doing this."

"Yes?"

"Yeah."

Delphine squeaked and hugged Cosima tightly, rocking back and forth. After a moment they released each other.

"Wait."

"Hmm?"

"Why did you burn the parchment?"

Cosima shrugged, "I dunno. I was trying to be dramatic."

"Hmm…"

"Did you like it?"

"Yes, it was very… dramatique," Delphine said suavely.

"Ooh…" Cosima cooed with a smile, "Say that again."

"What?"

"Drah-mateek."

"Dramatique," Delphine said, exaggerating the guttural 'r'.

"Mmm," Cosima moaned, "I am getting chills, madame. And not 'cause it's November."

Delphine blushed.

"Come on, let's go eat." Cosima said, pulling her off of the bench. As they crossed the courtyard, Cosima saw the last person she wanted to see at anytime of the day walking right towards the pair, "Oh shit…"

Delphine looked at the shorter girl, "Quoi?"

"Oh, Cosima."

Delphine looked up to see another familiar face, except blonde. She looked back at Cosima's less than pleased face and realized that this must be Rachel.

"Not now, Ray-ray. Got somewhere to be," Cosima said, trying to walk past, but ended up walking into Daniel.

"Where, your funeral?"

"Ha ha," Cosima deadpanned, not making eye contact. But as she was ignoring Rachel, she noticed something on Daniel's jumper. It was a…pin?

"'Support Cedric Diggory? The _real _Hogwarts champion'? What is he, selling propaganda?"

"Not him," Rachel said, "His fanbase. If you look closer, there's even more," she finished, holding out her own pin. Cosima took it and watched it spiral from red to green.

_Niehaus stinks!_

Delphine frowned as she saw the message.

"Cute," Cosima chuckled, "Look, Delphine. I have haters already!"

Delphine laughed nervously, still not fond of the tension between the two girls.

"Don't flatter yourself, Cosima. The person who made these was only jealous that you somehow managed to put your name into the goblet."

"Oh, really?" Cosima said, putting her hand on her hip, "Well you'll be pleased to know that I didn't; someone simply fucked me over."

"Oh, that's certainly interesting. Then I'll enjoy watching your attempt to complete these challenges," Rachel said, "I heard the first one's going to get _hot_."

Cosima smiled toothlessly, head cocked to the side, "Thanks for the heads up, sis," she said walking towards Rachel, "I'll be sure to _not_ heed your warning."

Cosima held the pin out to Rachel, dropping it just as Rachel went to take it and bumped past her, Delphine on her heels.

"God I hate that bitch," she said as she entered the corridor.

"I see what you were talking about," Delphine said empathetically. "Why is she so rude?"

"I don't know, dudette. She's always had a log up her ass, ever since we met. She just thinks she's above everyone."

"But you guys are sisters, shouldn't you be closer?"

"We _should_, but we are not, and that's not our fault."

"Cosima!"

Delphine and Cosima both turned around to see Alison briskly walking toward them.

"Mon dieu," Delphine gasped. Cosima wasn't kidding about identical quadruplets…

"Hey, Ali, I thought you'd be in choir today." Cosima greeted.

"No, I'm off. Where are you going?"

"We were heading to lunch. Wanna come?"

"Sure I'll- Oh! Hello." Alison said, noticing Delphine next to Cosima.

"Bonjour," Delphine said politely.

"Oh, yeah. Alison this is Delphine, Delphine this is crazy sister two."

"Enchanteé."

"Nice to meet you," Alison said as she shook Delphine's hand, "Two?"

"Sarah was number one."

"How come it took me so long to meet Delphine?"

Cosima shrugged, "You weren't around?"

"I… well, I guess not."

"Can we go? I'm friggin' starving." Cosima said dragging Alison's hand forward.

"Okay, okay," Alison submitted.

After the three of them started walking, Alison nudged Cosima's elbow, "Hey," she whispered.

"What?"

"Is this her?" Alison asked genuinely.

"Wha-" Cosima panicked for a second, looking at Delphine, who was looking curiously at aspects of the castle, no doubt trying to figure out where they are. Cosima sighed and submitted to Alison's questioning, "…yeah."

Alison turned forward and smiled triumphantly, "She's pretty." She whispered.

"Shut up."

Delphine looked over at the whispering pair of identicals and smiled softly. This sister seemed a lot more rigid, walking lightly on her feet, and hair neatly combed back into a ponytail. It was interesting for her to see the differences between the sisters. Even if they had the same hairstyle and no make up or glasses, she could still tell who was who just by the way they held themselves. Delphine giggled softly to herself as she pictured Cosima acting like her sisters.

"What are you giggling at over there, mademoiselle?" Cosima asked.

"You."

"Me? Why?"

Delphine giggled again, "No reason."

Cosima squinted at her suspiciously, "Okay… whatever you say."

The three girls arrived at the Great Hall a few minutes later, sitting down at one of the tables as food appeared before them.

"Aw, shit yeah, we got chicken." Cosima said excitedly, tucking a napkin into her sweater.

"Your day has come, mon ami."

"You know it!" Cosima exclaimed before biting into a leg.

"So, Delphine, I take it you've seen Cosima eat," Alison said conversationally.

"Yes, I have. It is fascinating to watch," Delphine said, resting her chin in her palm and watching Cosima demolish her chicken across the table.

Cosima, who just finished her leg, was sucking her fingers when she finally looked up at Delphine, who was watching her like a kid at a zoo, "Wha?"

Delphine giggled, "Nothing."

"That's the second time you laughed at me today, what is there something on my face?"

"Yes, actually," Delphine said.

Cosima went to wipe her face but was stopped by Delphine's hand, sporting its own napkin. She wiped the piece of chicken off of her chin showed it to Cosima, who's jaw was now hanging open.

Alison watched the entire situation and scoffed humorously. Cosima was in it deep for this girl.

"Oi!"

The three girls looked up to see Sarah swaggering towards their table.

"What up Sarah?" Cosima said recovering from her shock.

"Hello Sarah."

"Heyy, Frenchie!" Sarah smiled as she saw Delphine.

"Bonjour."

"You aren't sitting with your other frilly, frenchie friends?"

Delphine frowned not understanding, "My… what."

"Ignore her, sweetness, she's just being rude," Cosima reassured, biting into her stuffing.

"Yeah, whatever. Scoot down, yeah?"

"Just sit on the other side."

Sarah shook her head and slid into Cosima's side, scooting her down across from Alison.

"Ow! Fucking hell, bitch…" Cosima cursed, rotating her shoulder.

"So Dolphine, was it?" Sarah said leaning forward and ignoring Cosima.

"Uhm… Delphine."

"Right, right. How do you know our dear Cosima?"

"The hell is this, an inquisition?" Cosima said, angrily biting another leg.

"I'm just gettin' to know your friend, Cos."

"Cosima is in two of my classes," Delphine participated, "Charms and umm…"

"Tanfigerafon," Cosima offered.

"Yes! Transfiguration."

Sarah nodded slowly, taking it all in. Alison continued to chew her food neatly.

"How is she doing, in those classes?"

Cosima swallowed, "You know, you _can _ask me. I'm right here."

"I'm getting my information from an unbiased source, thanks."

"_Unbiased?_ Someone's been reading a dictionary," Cosima mumbled.

"She is doing better than I am. I have to go to her for help," Delphine said proudly, "She is a natural."

"There, Sarah. See? I'm a natural," Cosima said with a cocky smile.

"Yeah, I'll naturally fuck you up, you little-" Sarah said as she pulled Cosima into a headlock, rubbing at her hair.

Cosima dropped her chicken immediately, "Locks, Sarah! _Locks!_"

"Delphine?"

The four girls turned around to see a trio of Beauxbatons students, adorned in blue, and eyeing Delphine in question.

Delphine smiled at them, "Oh! Bonjour."

One of the girls spoke up, "Qui sont ces filles?"

"Oh, euh…" Delphine looked back at the three girls. Sarah looked at the girls, eyes squinted, Alison's eyebrows were raised, and Cosima's head was cocked to the side, looking back and forth between Delphine and the girls in interest. "C'est mon ami et ses sœurs."

"Hmm. Nous sommes assis là-bas si vous voulez vous joindre à nous," the girl said, pointing to another table. Delphine nodded and waved as the girls walked off.

"Damn."

Delphine looked at Cosima.

"Are any of you _ugly_?" Cosima asked sincerely. Those were some of the most beautiful girls she had seen.

Delphine blushed, "I probably should not answer that."

"You have someone in mind, don't you? Don't play innocent!" Cosima pushed.

Delphine laughed, "Arrêter! I do not!"

The girls laughed together for a while before Sarah remembered something, "Oh shit, I totally forgot."

"What?"

"Cos, I have a tip for you."

Cosima looked nervously at Alison, who shrugged. "Okay, what is it?"

"You know my roommate, Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"Well it turns out she has like 6 brothers or whatever, one of them is a year older than us. Anyway, one of her brothers works with dragons or something overseas, and he just visited her because he was dropping some off."

"So?"

"So- what d'you mean 'so', Cosima? You're smart, why the hell would we need dragons at Hogwarts? _Dragons_."

Cosima thought hard, It could be a part of Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures class, but dragons? They could fry anyone in a heartbeat. Unless… "Are you fucking shitting me?"

Sarah raised her eyebrows.

"How many did he bring?"

"Four."

Cosima brought her hands to her forehead before leaning her head against the table, groaning. Sarah patted her back sympathetically. "How the hell am I gonna beat a dragon?"

"I don't think you have to beat it, Cos. That's be doin' the impossible."

"What do you think I'll have to do?"

"I don't know, Cosima. I don't know."

* * *

Cosima went back out to the courtyard where she'd seen a few Hufflepuffs hang out before. She spotted Cedric laying out on the benches with his friends, and went to approach him.

"Hey! Niehaus!" a Hufflepuff boy shouted to her. Looking over she saw him holding up his pin, that was currently green.

"You're hilarious, really. _So_ funny," she called to him with a fake smile before tapping Cedric's shoulder, "Hey."

Cedric looked at her and jumped up, thinking she had come to him about the badges, "Uh, what's up?"

"I just wanna talk," Cosima said, nodding over to an alcove in the corner of the courtyard.

Cedric ignored his cooing friends behind him as he followed Cosima, "What's going on?"

"Dragons. Dragons is going on."

Cedric blinked, "What?"

"Dragons, dude. It's the first task."

"S-Seriously? How do you know?"

Cosima shrugged, "I have my sources."

Cedric took in the information, "Well if that's right, I really appreciate you telling me."

"Yeah sure, man. I just feel like no one should _die_ in this damn thing, least of all you or me," Cosima said seriously. If she could help anyone out, she was definitely up for it.

"Well, thanks then."

Cosima nodded and began to walk off.

"Oh uh, Niehaus!"

Cosima turned.

"Sorry about the badges, I asked people not to wear them."

"It's ok. I'm trending," Cosima said with a grin.

* * *

It was November 24th and the day of the first task had finally come. Cosima was adorned in her blue and black sports gear with her name printed along the back.

Cosima was curled up in one of the provided seats biting at her nails and thinking about possible strategies she could execute with her wand. She took out her wand and analyzed it, as if memorizing every groove and detail would spark an idea.

"_Professor McGonagall?" Cosima called as she walked into the her office. _

"_Yes Miss Niehaus?" she answered, looking over her glasses, "It's getting late, and I believe you have a big day tomorrow."_

"_Yeah, um… about that," Cosima started as she sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk. "I have no idea what I'm gonna do tomorrow. I mean, I know what the task is, or at least what it _involves_, but I don't think what I have to offer will be enough," Cosima said sadly as she looked down at her hands._

"_Miss Niehaus, I honestly believe you are one of the brightest witches to ever grace these halls," Minerva said sincerely, causing Cosima to look up and smile, "if you apply yourself."_

_Cosima scoffed and leaned back in her chair._

"_However dangerous this task may be, I believe these challenges will be a testament to the true potential of your magical abilities. You may even surprise yourself, Cosima."_

"_Magical abilities? I'm a third year! I can't do have the things a failing seventh year could. And in case you haven't already noticed, I'm half the size of these seventh years. How am I supposed to fight a dragon?"_

"_I am fully confident that you will find a way to succeed, even with the handicap."_

"_How? I'm only good at _some_ spells. And flying, maybe."_

_Minerva smiled softly, "Fortunately for you, you're allowed a wand."_

"Gather around Champions!"

Cosima stood as the seventh years circled around Dumbledore.

"You've waited, you've wondered, and at last, your moment has arrived. A moment only four of you can fully appreciate. Barty! Bag," Dumbledore said as he ushered Crouch into the circle of bodies.

"Champions, circle around me. Now, miss Delacour, if you will," he said holding out a smoldering bag.

Fleur reached into the bag hesitantly, flinching as her fingers were nipped by a small green dragon.

"Welsh Green." Crouch identified, as he handed the bag to Viktor.

Viktor confidently put his hand into the bag, pulling out a small red dragon.

"Chinese Fireball, ooooh," Crouch said nervously as he switched over to Cedric.

Cedric slowly pulled out a little yellow dragon.

"Swedish Shortsnout," Crouch said with a smile as he handed the bag to Cosima.

Cosima scrunched her face as she retrieved the last dragon and winced as it clawed and crawled up her hand.

"The Hungarian Horntail," Crouch stated sorrowfully as he turned back to the group.

"These represent four very real dragons, each of which has been given a golden egg to protect. Your objective is simple: collect the golden egg, as it contains a clue without which you cannot hope to proceed to the second task. Any questions?" Crouch finished as the group stayed silent.

"Very well, good luck champions," Dumbledore said, "Mister Diggory, at the sound of the cannon you will-"

BOOM!

The people in the tent flinched as Filch fired the cannon. Dumbledore gave him a disappointed glare as Cedric walked out of the tent with a frown.

The champions were not allowed to watch, or allowed to see or talk to the others as they finished their tasks. Cosima could tell by the cheers that the three seventh years successfully completed their tasks, and was shaking by the time her cannon was fired.

She slowly walked out of the tent and through a small. Rocky tunnel to the stadium that had been converted into a rocky arena for her and the dragon.

Looking in the middle of the arena, the egg was sitting there, glistening like a beacon of hope. Peeking out, she didn't see the dragon in sight, so she began briskly walking towards the center.

Suddenly, she felt a gust of wind behind her and the side of the wall crumbled to her right. She jumped and dodged out of the way of whatever was trying to hit her, assuming it was the dragon.

Looking up, she made eye contact with the winged beast, analyzing it for any signs of weakness. The only thing she noticed was the chain around its neck before the dragon opened its mouth and sprayed fire in her direction. She ducked behind a rock and could practically feel it melting on her back as she heard it sizzle.

She stopped there to catch her breath, but looked up she heard rhythmic gusts of air. The dragon began hovering over her and clubbing at her with its tail. She quickly rolled out of the way as the tail came down next to her arm and slid into a crevice that the dragon's tail couldn't fit through. After hammering down a few times, the dragon gave up and blew fire down the crevice. Cosima managed to scoot out of the way of most of it, but some of the fire managed to lick at her left arm and the side of her torso.

She bit her lip as she kept from screaming in pain, trying not to give away her position, almost drawing blood. "Fuck. Shit fuck," she cursed silently as she held her left arm to her body. She heard the dragon land give a triumphant roar from behind her, so she snuck out of the crevice to see if she could visualize the dragon. She saw it standing over the egg, so she realized she must be near the edge of the arena.

Trying to draw the dragon away from the egg, she shot off a couple of _reducto_ spells on the other side of the arena. It worked as the Horntail quickly turned its head toward the noise. After firing a couple more, the dragon began crawling towards where she had fired.

Taking her chance, Cosima swiftly crept over to where the egg was resting. She was within 30 yards of it when her foot slipped off of a slippery rock and brought attention back to herself. The horntail turned rapidly and angrily roared at Cosima, seemingly yelling at her for tricking it, before it barreled towards her.

Cosima didn't know what came over her, or why she thought she could beat the dragon in a race, but she attempted a last minute effort to sprint at the egg and grasp it before the dragon could kill her.

The horntail spread its wings and blew Cosima off of the high rock, causing her to somersault in the air and land awkwardly on her ankle, making it give out with a sickening crack.

Cosima squealed in pain, trying to ignore it and keep running from the dragon, but it was no use as her ankle wouldn't cooperate. Running out of ideas, and time as the dragon was still coming for her, she hoped her delay plan would work as she took out her wand once more.

"Immobulus!"

The dragon froze, seemingly in mid breath, as Cosima could see the fire practically building up in its throat.

She knew the spell would last only a couple of minutes, and her body was in no shape for climbing to the egg, she thought of one last idea.

"Accio Cleansweep!"

Cosima quickly hobbled out of the dragon's sight again before she heard another angry roar, followed by multiple scorching sizzles. It seemed that her spell only made the dragon angrier. She spied it from above the rock she was hiding behind, seeing it move about aggressively. It was definitely looking for her. Looking over her other shoulder, she could see her broom hovering towards her and she almost wept tears of joy. Grabbing it as it flew in front of her, she quickly went for the egg when the dragon wasn't looking.

"Yes! Miss Niehaus has done it! She has retrieved the egg!" She heard Dumbledore's voice echo. She looked warily to the side, seeing the dragon angrily being dragged out of the arena. Cosima looked around and saw everyone cheering for her, and raised her good hand to acknowledge them.

It seemed that was a bad idea, as when she raised her hand, the world seemed to dip to her right. Trying to right herself, she put all her weight to the right and felt something come up and hit her in the face.

* * *

"What's… stuff for?"

"It's… her burns, …and reduce the scarring."

"And that?"

"It's pain potion for when she wakes up."

"Mmm…" Cosima moaned, she could feel skin cell on her body and she didn't know why.

"Cosima? Cosima, sweetie?"

"…Ali."

"Yes, it's me. You're okay, you're in the hospital wing."

"So nothing out of the ordinary."

Cosima smiled slightly, "Sarah… you bitch."

Sarah laughed, "Good to have you back, Cos."

Cosima opened her eyes all the way, rubbing at them, "How long have I been out?"

"A month."

That caught Cosima's attention, "What?"

"Oh stop it, Sarah. Cosima you've only been asleep for a few hours."

"Oh, thank Merlin."

"Goodness, I was so worried. I wanted to jump in there and help you," Alison said, tears building in her eyes.

"No. No no no, Ali, come on. Don't do that. I'm fine," Cosima said, holding Alison's hand.

"I know," Alison sniffed, "You did so well, I'm proud of you."

"Shut Queen Duncan right up. Shoulda' seen the look on that bitch's face when you-"

"Sarah please."

"What?"

"Its ok Ali, I wanna know this."

"Well you may be more interested in the way that a certain someone was looking at you the whole time," Alison said with a smile.

Cosima beamed, "Really?"

"Oh, god."

"Mhm. She was gasping and 'Mon Dieu!'-ing all over the place."

Cosima giggled, but stopped as she found that it gave her pain in her side.

As if it was sensed by Madam Pomfrey, she waltzed over and started to dismiss Sarah and Alison, saying Cosima needed her rest and that they were able to come back to visit her the next night. Pomfrey handed Cosima a vial of pain potion, and Cosima took it gratefully, drinking it in three gulps.

"Bye Cosima," Alison said.

"See ya, Cos, we'll be back in the mornin', yeah?"

"Bring food!" Cosima called.

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

Cosima didn't know she fell asleep until she woke up to someone touching her burnt arm. Looking up she saw a concerned Delphine, seemingly unaware that she had woken up.

"Hey, sweetness," Cosima rasped.

Delphine gasped, "Mon Dieu, Cosima! You scared me!"

"I heard you said that a lot while I was down there with hell-dragon."

"I did! I was scared for you," Delphine said, looking sincerely at Cosima before taking new bandages out of the cupboard next to her bed, changing the bandage wrapped around Cosima's arm.

As Delphine wrapped the new bandage around her arm, her face got closer to Cosima's. Cosima didn't know if it was the near-death experience that gave her the courage to pull through with her next decision, or if she was still delirious from the pain potion, but with her good hand she gently grabbed Delphine's chin, tilting it towards her. And after a couple moments of looking into her eyes, Cosima pressed her lips to Delphine's.


	10. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm back with another one! I'd just like to remind everyone that while I like to stick to real facts and events from the books and/or movies, I **_**do**_** switch things up sometimes to make things interesting and include desired scenarios into this story.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

The only thing on Cosima's mind was how soft Delphine's lips were as they slightly pressed back against hers. Even though it felt like a few minutes, only a few seconds went by before Delphine pulled away.

Cosima looked up, expecting a look of shock, or maybe even disgust. What she got was worse.

Delphine, who had practically frozen when Cosima kissed her, was staring down at her hands, which were still in the middle of wrapping her arm. Her face showed no emotion as she continued to wrap Cosima's arm.

Cosima furrowed her eyebrows as she awaited a response from the French girl as she finished wrapping her arm. Instead, she saw Delphine gather the dirty bandages and exit the space created by the curtains.

It wasn't until she heard swift footsteps and the main door to the wing open and close before she realized Delphine wasn't coming back to talk to her about what happened.

Cosima slapped her forehead angrily, "Idiot."

* * *

"So every time you open it, it just screeches?"

"Yeah, it's really frickin annoying. I know there's a point to it, but I can't even open it without getting dirty looks."

"Sorry, Cos, I don't know what to tell ya."

"Yeah whatever," Cosima grumbled, poking at her food, "I've had it with this fucking tournament, anyway."

"What's making you so pissy, all of a sudden? You were fine a couple weeks ago."

"Yeah, Cosima, you've been pretty down lately."

Cosima rested her chin on her fist, "Nothing."

"Is it that French chick?"

"God, Sarah, she has a name," Alison chided, "How is Delphine? We haven't seen her around lately."

Cosima stayed silent as she rolled her head around to the other shoulder.

"Oh shit. It's her innit?"

Alison looked at Sarah, "What?"

"She's the reason you're so mad, ey Cos?"

Cosima stayed silent as she buried her head in her arms.

Alison rubbed her back soothingly, "What happened?"

Cosima mumbled something into her arms that Alison didn't catch.

"What?"

"I kissed her."

"What!"

"When?"

"The night of the first task- look I really don't wanna talk about it. She walked off, and never talked to me again. She doesn't like me, and that's the end of it, so can we just drop it?" Cosima whined, dropping her fork.

"I refuse to believe that that girl doesn't feel something for you, Cosima."

Cosima smiled toothlessly as she nodded, "Yeah, well that's great, Alison. Thanks for the optimism. But _I_ am a realist, and the look that I got after I kissed her definitely wasn't one that was happy about it."

"Well did she look disgusted?" Sarah offered.

"No. She just sat there."

"Well there you go. Maybe there was a lil' seed of lesbian in her and you watered it."

"Sarah, _what?_"

"I'm just saying," Sarah said, raising her hands. "You shouldn't take silence as a no. Take it as a maybe."

Cosima groaned, "She stopped talking to me, Sarah. She's avoiding me like the fucking plague."

"She's not the only girl I know that likes avoiding hard decisions, Cosima," Alison stated wisely.

Cosima went to refute her point before she stopped and thought about it.

"What if she's scared to like you?" Alison provided again.

"I-" Cosima sighed, "I'll think about it, alright. I have to go to a class that I share with a girl that won't even look at me."

"Alright. Good luck, Cosima."

"Kill 'er with your charm. You're good at that."

Cosima chuckled for the first time in days, "Yeah, I know."

* * *

"Hello again, students! Settle down!" Flitwick called over the class.

The class settled into their usual seats, Delphine settling next to the thankfully empty seat next to her. Usually she sat next to Cosima, as they had been talking practically all year. Now it was awkward for her to sit next to someone that she really didn't want to confront, so to her it was fortunate that Cosima was late.

"Now, today we will be learning the Patronus charm: very powerful defensive charm that can be used against demetors and lethifolds, and has many different uses," he said, taking out his wand.

As he waved it, he produced a silvery white owl that flew about the room, invoking 'oohs' and 'aahs' amongst the students.

After it melted away in the air, he turned to the class, "Now turn your books to page 282 and begin the exercises."

The class stood up and started trying to conjure patronuses, most only achieving a white mist.

Delphine was just about to attempt hers as the door squeaked open, revealing a sheepish Cosima walking into the room.

"You're late, Miss Niehaus."

"Sorry, Flickster, I lost track of time in the uhh… library," Cosima said with a giggle.

Flikwick, unable to stay mad at one of his favorite students, just shook his head and returned to helping one of the students.

Cosima set her bag down next to Delphine, not making eye contact with her at all as she sat down. Delphine watched her with furrowed brows as she looked over at Delphine's textbook, and then opened hers to the same page, snickering at the picture. Delphine waited for her to start practicing as well, but Cosima just sat back as students became frustrated with their own spells.

Delphine shook her head and went to trying to conjure her own patronus. She was only getting as far as a whirling white mist before she had to rest again. She looked back at Cosima to see if she had moved, and the girl had produced a sugar quill from inside her robes, and was slurping at it pleasantly. Delphine frowned, didn't the girl know that they would have an exam on this spell soon?

Cosima laughed as a Slytherin's spell sputtered and fizzled out. She didn't know why she found it so funny to watch, but she just couldn't stop laughing. After looking around the room at the struggling students and hearing all of the 'expecto patronum's, her eyes finally landed on Delphine who was farther than others, but not far enough. "You need help?"

Delphine turned, "What?"

"I said, do you need help?"

"No thank you. I'm fine," Delphine said, focusing on her spell, but turned back to Cosima when she heard her snicker.

Cosima raised her hands in silent surrender, "Alright, suit yourself. It just doesn't seem like it."

Delphine cocked her head and out her hand on her hip. "Okay then, since you're so smart, show me how it's done."

"Sure," Cosima said standing up, putting the sugar quill in her mouth and pulling out her wand, "Especto Patromum."

Sliding out of Cosima's wand was a silvery white crow, that flew around the room a couple of times, catching the attention of Professor Flitwick.

"Ooh, nicely done Miss Niehaus!" Professor Flitwick said, impressed. Cosima bowed slightly before turning to Delphine with a cocky smile.

"H- how did you manage a corporeal form?"

"You gotta think happy thoughts, sweetness-"

"Don't call me that," Delphine said firmly, almost panicked. Cosima frowned at her for a few seconds, not even remembering what she had said, before turning away, scoffing and shaking her head.

"Whatever," she said sitting down, "Suit yourself."

Delphine watched Cosima turn her back to her and turned back to her and put her feet on the desk, leaning back, hair spilling over the chair, to enjoy her sugar quill.

Delphine tuned back to what she was doing. Closing her eyes, she silently followed Cosima's advice, remembering going to the park with her dad when she was young. With this in her mind, she conjured the spell. It was significantly stronger than her previous tries. After practicing the new method a few more times, she turned back to Cosima to thank her for her advice, only to find the girl asleep with what was left of sugar quill hanging from her mouth.

Delphine giggled at the sight, and found herself wondering why she let them drift apart like they did. Delphine freaked out at the thought of developing a romance with Cosima. It would change everything; her friendships, maybe even her career. What would her parents say? Besides, it would only be for a half a year, as the two would have to split anyway over the summer.

She sighed as she sat back into her seat, basically questioning her own sexuality as she waited for class to end. The fact that she was even considering it made her worry that she didn't know herself as well as she thought she did.

As she pondered, she heard a snort and a series of coughs from her side. Looking over, Cosima was hunched over, sugar quill stick in one hand, while the other was covering her mouth.

After wiping at her watery eyes, Cosima turned to Delphine, who had been noticeably staring at her. "Sorry."

"It's ok."

After Cosima turned back around to put her books back in her bag, Delphine stared at her back, deciding her next course of action in that moment.

Flitwick dismissed the class after distributing bars of chocolate to the students, claiming that it "really helped." Cosima took hers and another student's bar silently before leaving the class. Delphine quickly packed her things before pursuing her, "Cosima!"

Cosima kept walking.

Delphine sighed and jogged up to her putting her hand on Cosima's shoulder, "Hey, wait."

Cosima stopped and turned, "Can I help you?"

"I just… wanted to talk-"

"Oh _now_ you want to talk? Because that's the only time we can talk, Delphine? When it's on your terms?"

"Non, but-"

"So you'll understand that now _I_ don't want to talk to _you_."

"Cosima, please-"

"No, Delphine. I wanted to talk but you _ignored _me. For two _weeks_. Do you even know how much that hurts?"

Delphine stayed silent and squeezed her eyes shut as she took in Cosima words.

"No? Let me show you," Cosima said, turning around and storming off.

"Cosima!" Delphine called, with no avail. "Merde…"

* * *

"Didn't we tell you to go talk to her?" Alison said walking with Cosima to History of Magic.

"You did. I had a change of heart," Cosima said casually, finishing off her second chocolate bar. "I realized, that talking shouldn't be on her terms, it should be on _mine. I_ was the one being ignored, after all."

Alison hummed, "I guess that makes sense."

"And she did try to talk to me."

"What? What did she say?"

"I-" Cosima thought back, what _did_ she say? "I… didn't really let her get a word out."

Alison slapped her arm.

"OW!"

"You didn't let her TALK?! Cosima Niehaus!" Alison exclaimed as she kept slapping Cosima's arm

"STOP it, lady!" Cosima said running a few paces away, "I thought it would be good for me!"

"How do you know she wasn't telling you her feelings for you?!"

Cosima paused, "….Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh'."

"Ffffffffffrig…"

Alison shook her head in disappointment as they walked into the classroom. Cosima was about to sit at her normal seat next to Alison before she heard her name being called.

"Miss Niehaus," Professor Binns called as Cosima looked at him, "Proffessor McGonagall requires you in her classroom for today."

Cosima almost let out a rude shriek of victory before she contained herself with a small nod. She turned to Alison and gave her a smirk and held up two fingers, "Peace out, homegirl."

Alison stared after her, mouth gaping in jealousy.

* * *

Walking into McGonagall's classroom, she saw a bunch of students, mostly fourth year and up, and a large, _large_ gramophone.

"Oh! Miss Niehaus, you made it. Quiet down students!" McGonagall called

Spotting her friend, Scott, she walked over to him and poked his shoulder.

"Hey, nerd," she whispered.

"Cosima, I thought I told you not to call me that. And why are you here, it's supposed to be older students only."

Cosima tsked, "Scottie, I am an older student," she said as she tapped her temple, "in here."

"Yeah, whatever."

"The Yule Ball," McGonagall started, "has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament since its inception. On Christmas eve night, we and our guests gather in the Great Hall for a night of _well-mannered _frivolity. As representatives of the hosts, I will expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward, and I mean this literally because, the Yule Ball, is first and foremost… a dance."

Groans and excited giggles filled the room. Cosima just laughed to herself, shaking her head.

"Silence! Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has commanded the respect of the wizard world for nearly ten centuries. I will not have you in the course of a single evening besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons."

"Woaahh," Cosima mumbled, "Aliterate much?"

Scott chuckled.

"Now to dance is to let the body _breathe_. Inside every girl, a secret swan slumbers longing to burst forth and take flight."

Cosima rolled her eyes.

"Inside every boy, a lordly lion prepared to prance, mister Weasley."

The ginger haired boy looked up sorrowfully, "Yes…"

"Will you join me please?"

Cosima chuckled, "Poor dude."

"What?"

"You'll see."

The Weasley boy swaggered to the middle of the room, visibly distraught as McGonagall put her wrinkly hands on his shoulders,

"Now place your right hand on my waist."

The boy looked at her fearfully, "Where?"

"My waist."

As he followed her commands, another ginger-haired boy cat-called, making him turn, but McGonagall wouldn't have it.

"Bend your arm… Mr. Filch, if you please."

The Gramophone crackled to life as Filch put the needle on the record, emitting classical music with a standard waltz beat.

"One-two-three, one-two-three, one-two-three…" McGonagall chanted as she stepped to the rhythm of the music.

Cosima giggled as the boy was both struggling and doing fairly well as he danced with McGonagall. "He looks like he's been practicing, eh Scottie?"

"Maybe he's a natural," Scott provided.

"Ha. Doubt it. I bet he secretly practices before he goes to bed at night. McGonagall looks like she's having a friggin' blast."

"Everybody come together! Boys, on your feet!" McGonagall announced to the class. The girls leapt out of their seats, as the boys slumped lower into their chairs.

"Come on, Scott. Let's show these bitches up," Cosima said, grabbing Scott's hand. As they made their way towards the center of the class. After getting situated, Cosima spoke up again, "Let me just say, if you step on my toe, or feel me up, I _will_ kill you in your sleep," she said seriously.

Scott swallowed nervously.

* * *

"So who are you taking to this Yule Ball thingy?" Sarah asked a week later.

Cosima sighed, "I don't know. Scott, probably."

"Oh, God," Sarah groaned, "Mega dweeb? Cos, you're sexy as hell, well, for your age I guess. You could get any guy you wanted."

"I know I am," Cosima said seriously. "But I don't _want_ any guy. I want someone I know."

"I know exactly who you want, Cosima," Sarah said, leaning forward over their table. "And she just walked in with the other Frilly Frenchies."

Cosima looked back to see that Sarah was right, Delphine and her friends had settled down at a table across the library.

"Ugh. It would be so sweet to go with her."

"So ask her."

Cosima squinted at her, "…What."

"Ask her. It's not like you have anything to lose. You guys aren't even talking, so it's not like you can fuck up your friendship further."

"Wow, Sarah. Tell me how you really feel."

"Tell me it's not true."

Cosima couldn't. She really didn't have anything to lose. Looking back over at the Beauxbatons, she watched as Delphine smiled at something her friend said, chucking softly and showing the dimples that Cosima grew to love.

Sarah watched as her sister stood up abruptly from the table.

"Fuck it, I'm doing it. You only live once, right?"

"And if she says no, you still got Scott," Sarah reassured.

"Exactly. And, and if she says yes, then I'm in."

"Yup."

Cosima held out her hand to Sarah, who clapped it and held it, "I fucking love you, blood."

"Likewise."

Cosima gathered her things and turned around, taking a deep breath before confidently walking to the other side of the library, where her and her friends were reading their respective textbooks.

"Hey, Delphine."

Delphine looked up surprised to see Cosima initiate contact with her, "B-bonjour… Cosima."

Cosima nodded and pointed to the door of the library indicating that she wanted to talk outside. Delphine nodded and closed her book, telling her friends that she would be back.

Walking past Sarah, Cosima gave her a wide-eyed look, which was returned with a thumb up and a wink.

Outside, Delphine leaned against the wall. "You wanted to talk."

"I have a question for you," Cosima said, making herself as tall as possible.

"Oui…"

"You already know I like you, and _I_ know you know because you stopped talking to me for two weeks or whatever for reasons that I'm still not sure of."

"Well I-"

"_But_, that doesn't matter now, because I'm about to ask you a really important question. One that if I didn't ask, I wouldn't be able to live with myself," Cosima said, hands flailing as she rambled.

Delphine tilted her head forward in encouragement.

Cosima took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She rolled around her fingers a bit before she opened her eyes again, with resolution that Delphine had never seen so intensely before.

"Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Delphine froze for a moment, before exhaling.


	11. Chapter 8

**AN: Nothing to say but I hope you like it. And you may be happy to know that I plan to sequel this, so their age in this fic is **_**very**_** important. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Delphine stood with her mouth slightly open as Cosima looked at her expectantly.

"I… I-"

"Delphine!"

Delphine and Cosima both looked in the direction of the voice as Cedric Diggory jogged up to the two of them. Cedric smiled at Cosima, "Hey, Niehaus."

"Hey Ced…ric…" Cosima trailed off as the Hufflepuff boy wrapped an arm around Delphine's shoulders.

"You ready for dinner?" Cedric asked Delphine, who had still been looking at Cosima.

"What?" Delphine recovered.

"You two, umm…" Cosima closed her eyes, touching her forehead, "You guys know each other?"

"Yeah, we're in potions together. She's been my study buddy for the past few weeks," Cedric said casually.

"Few weeks… Mmm." Cosima hummed, nodding her head. "Well I'll leave you to it."

"Wait, Niehaus. Uh… have you figured out anything with the egg?" Cedric asked hopefully.

"No."

"Oh, well if I find anything I'll let you know, since you helped me with the dragons and all."

"Yeah, sure. Thanks." Cosima said sincerely before walking off.

She had just turned down the hall before she heard her name being called.

"Cosima!"

Hearing the accent in her name made Cosima sigh and swivel around with a roll of her neck.

"I... I'm sorry," Delphine said.

"For what?"

"For… for ignoring you. It was wrong of me to do."

"You're right. It was."

Delphine was speechless. She wasn't exactly sure why she had run after Cosima, but something in her gut told her to.

"So you're going with him, I'm assuming," Cosima said.

"What?"

"To the ball."

"…Yes."

Cosima laughed bitterly.

"I didn't-" Delphine cut herself off.

"You… didn't? You didn't… what?"

"I didn't know… that you were going to ask me."

"Okay… What, were you gonna say yes if I asked earlier?"

Delphine stayed silent again, looking down at her wringing hands.

"When?"

Delphine looked up, "What?"

"When did he ask you?

"Last week."

"Before or after I talked to you?"

Delphine started playing with her hands again.

"Delphine."

Delphine slowly made eye contact with Cosima, who's glasses did nothing to hinder the ferocity of her gaze.

"Before or after?"

"…After."

Cosima sucked her lips between her teeth, chuckling softly.

"Cosima…" Delphine said sorrowfully

Cosima waved her hand, "Nope. Don't even worry about it. You were fair game, right? It's not like he _knew._"

Delphine couldn't count how many times she had been speechless tonight. Instead she just watched Cosima scratch at her dreads angrily.

"Welp, at least I didn't have to deal with the embarrassment of you turning me down," Cosima said with a tight smile

"Cosima, come on…"

"No, it's okay. Have fun with your new 'buddy'."

Delphine watched as Cosima briskly walked away. She knew she shouldn't have felt guilty. She did nothing wrong, Cosima was the one who didn't want to talk. So why did she feel so… sad?

* * *

Cosima approached the door to Ravenclaw Tower, feeling numb and emotionally exhausted. She knocked on the door before trying to open it, but it didn't budge.

"Whoever makes it, tells it not. Whoever takes it, knows it not. Whoever knows it, wants it not. What is it?" the bronze eagle knocker asked.

That was the one day that Cosima hated being a Ravenclaw. If only they could just use passwords like the Gryffindors.

"Dude, really? Can't you like just let me in? You know me."

"Whoever makes it, tells it not. Whoever takes it, knows it not. Whoever knows it, wants it not. What is it?"

"Come _on_. I'm totally not feeling it today," she said, getting irritated.

"Whoever makes it, tells it not. Whoever takes it, knows it not. Whoever knows it, wants it not. What is it?"

Cosima was at her breaking point. She started slapping the door, then punching it, then kicking it as her anger grew, "FUCK YOU KNOCKER! FUCK. YOU!"

Someone pulled Cosima back carefully away from the door, that had the unfortunate fate of being a door that day. "Cosima, hey calm down."

Cosima ripped herself away from the person who dared touch her. She calmed down slightly when she saw it was a familiar face. "Scott, get the door," she demanded.

"Why didn't you? I mean, most the time you're the person helping me with the door-"

"Just answer the fucking door, Scott!"

Scott flinched at Cosima's apparent anger, "Okay, jeez," he said as he knocked with the eagle.

"Whoever makes it, tells it not. Whoever takes it, knows it not. Whoever knows it, wants it not. What is it?"

Scott paused a second before turning back to Cosima, who was pacing behind him, "Really, Cosima? You didn't get this one."

"Scott…" Cosima growled.

"Okay, okay," Scott said with surrendering hands, "Counterfeit money."

The door pulled open and Cosima stormed inside.

Scott put his hand on her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. "Cosima, are you alright?"

Cosima just needed to make it to her room before she had a mental breakdown. "I'm fine, Scott."

"You just seem upset, you know you can talk to me if you want."

"Mm," Cosima hummed. She went to turn to go to her room before she backtracked. "Hey."

Scott looked at her.

"You didn't ask anyone to the Ball, did you?"

"…No?"

"Good. You're going with me," Cosima said before bounding upstairs to her room, leaving Scott speechless.

She walked into the empty dorm room and set down her bag before falling onto her bed. She laid there for a moment or two, staring at the ugly patterned ceiling above her bed. It wasn't until she felt something wet touch her ears before she knew what she was doing. She sat up, drew her bed curtains, and performed a _muffliato _charm on the curtains before she laid back down on her side and freely sobbed.

"I'm such an _idiot._"

* * *

"So, where's Cosima?"

"I dunno, I haven't seen her since she left the library."

"Did she say where she was going?" Alison asked.

"She said she was gonna- oh shite…" Sarah cursed.

Alison frowned, "What?"

"She said she was gonna ask Delphine to the ball."

"…Well? Did she say yes?"

"I don't bloody know alright? All I know is that Cosima is missing dinner. She _never_ misses dinner," Sarah deducted, putting her hands in her hair, "This is bad…"

"Oh Jesus Murphy…"

"Mm."

"Hey, Isn't that her friend there? Will he know where she went?" Alison said, pointing to a Ravenclaw boy.

"Yeah, he might," Sarah said, swiveling out of her seat, approaching the boy with Alison, "Oi, Scott!"

Scott turned around to see familiar, yet unfamiliar faces, "Hey, uhh… can I help you?"

"Yeah, where's our sister?"

Scott blinked, "Cosima?"

"Yeah."

"Well she was acting really strange when I last saw her," Scott pondered, "She got the question wrong at the door and started hitting it and stuff when I came, then she told me she was going to the Ball with me. After that, I really haven't seen her around."

"Fffffuck…" Sarah said, running a hand through her hair. Alison put her hand up to her cheek with a frown.

"Yeah, usually she's at wizard chess club with us on Fridays, but she wasn't today. I don't know what's up."

"We have an idea. Do you think you can let us up to her room?"

"Uh… sure."

Scott escorted the girls up to Ravenclaw Tower answered the riddle for them, letting them up to the girls' dorms. Sarah knocked on Cosima's dorm room door, only for it to be answered by a small, platinum blonde girl.

"Hello," she said nicely.

"Er… hi," Sarah said as she looked around the room.

"You must be Cosima's sisters. She isn't here. She left about an hour ago."

"Do you know where she might have went?" Alison asked.

"Well, when she left she took a tin box with her. Usually when she leaves with that, she comes back smelling funny. When that happens, the wrackspurts that usually fly around her head multiply. It's an interesting sight," the girl said gently.

"Okay," Sarah drawled, "Thanks for your help, uhh…"

"Luna."

"Yeah, thanks Luna." Sarah said, walking back downstairs.

Alison quickly followed after her, "What was she talking about, what does that mean?"

"I'll tell you in a sec. We're going to the astronomy tower."

* * *

After the girls jogged up the tower stairs , Sarah stopped Alison.

"Ok, you're about to see something that you're really gonna wanna speak up about, but I'm gonna ask that you don't. Just _don't._ Let her do it. And let me do most of the talking, yeah?"

Alison looked at Sarah, not understanding what she meant, but nodded anyway.

"Good."

The girls turned the corner at the top of the astronomy tower, the smell of the air already confirming Sarah's suspicions. Looking out to the side of the balcony, the sight nearly broke her heart.

Cosima, who's head was turned away from them, was curled up, arms around her knees with no shoes on. Getting closer, she saw the ending of what looked like a messily wrapped joint between her fingers as she raised it to her lips, effortlessly taking a long drag, before releasing her breath several seconds later.

Sarah sat down next to Cosima, who showed indication that she was aware of her sisters' presence as she continued to robotically take another drag from the dying joint. Alison frowned, but did as she was told and said nothing.

"That's not very good for you, Cos." Sarah chastised casually.

Cosima chuckled once, rolling her head even more to the side, "Life isn't good for me, Sarah," she rasped.

Sarah stayed quiet for a moment as Alison sat next to her, heeding Sarah's advice.

"Cosima where hell are your shoes?"

Cosima lethargically pointed out towards the open, "They said they would fly," she said bitterly. "They fucking lied to me."

"You can't listen to shoes, Cos. Even I know that. They're bloody arseholes."

"I _know_ right? Left was so friggin' mean. I'm glad he fell all the way to the bottom. He bounced too, the little bitch." she said as she went to take another drag.

"What about Right?"

"She was nice, but she was still a bitch," Cosima said as she exhaled.

"She was nice _and _a bitch?

Cosima shook her head, "She was bipersonality."

Sarah chuckled, "Bipolar, you mean."

"Nah, dude, she said she had bipersonality. She had two personalities. I asked her how that was even possible. And she said everyone has at least two," Cosima said as she rambled.

Sarah found it unnerving that she wasn't moving her hands at all. That was part of what made Cosima… well… Cosima. Sarah took a glance at Alison, who seemed almost scared of what Cosima turned into under the influence of that herb, but was impressed at Sarah's handling of the situation.

"So then I was like, 'do I have two personalities?' And she said 'yeah.' I said, 'well what's my second one?' She said 'you.' What the _fuck_ does that mean?" Cosima asked seriously.

Sarah shrugged, "Maybe she meant the way you are now."

Cosima turned and made eye contact with Sarah for the first time, and what Sarah saw in her eyes scared her. She could easily see the hurt in her heavy-lidded eyes, plain as day. But there were so many other emotions in Cosima's makeup-less face that she couldn't even distinguish them. They were all mixed together like a big, brown, depressed smoothie.

"Does that mean I'm the second personality?" Cosima asked seriously.

"Yeah."

"Where did the other one go?"

"You have to find her."

Cosima turned back around, "Shit, man." Cosima took one last drag of her joint before stubbing it out on the concrete.

Sarah sat patiently, waiting for Cosima to talk again. She looked back over at her when Cosima started squirming beside her. She watched as her sister scrunched her face in an effort to dislodge the shoe that she had been sitting on. Cosima handed the shoe to Sarah.

Sarah looked at the shoe, it was the right shoe. "Why were you sitting on this?"

"'Cause she wouldn't shut the fuck up." Cosima said, taking out her tin.

"Woah, easy there champ. How many have you had?"

"Not enough," Cosima grumbled.

"Yeah, no Cosima," Sarah said, putting her hands on Cosima's.

The pleading look Cosima gave Sarah in that moment was even worse than the first delirious look that she received earlier. Sarah shook her head firmly "No, Cos."

"I just wanna feel good, Sarah. Please?"

"Did you feel good after two?"

"…No."

"Then what makes you think that you'll feel good after more?"

Cosima huffed and sat back, wrapping her arms tighter around her knees and resting her chin against them.

"Cos," Sarah began, moving in front of Cosima and holding her hands, "We're here. Okay?"

Alison took the hint and moved closer to Cosima, wrapping her arm around her shoulders.

"We're your sisters. We can make you feel good, yeah?" Sarah comforted.

Cosima's eyebrows twitched and her lip quivered as she struggled to keep the tears she thought she had long but shed at bay. "I'm an idiot."

* * *

Cosima and her sisters walked into the Gladrags Wizardwear shop in Hogsmeade the next week, shivering as they escaped the harsh cold of the Scottish winter.

Cosima shook out her dreads and brushed the snow off of her robes. Alison approached her from behind.

"Do you see anything you like?"

"I saw something earlier in the window. I sorta liked that one."

"What color was it?" Alison asked, looking around for what dress Cosima might have been talking about.

"Uhh… darkish red."

Alison went to go ask the lady at the desk if they had any dresses in red. Cosima looked around casually, seeing Sarah pick up a blue and black plaid scarf.

"More plaid, Sarah? Don't you have enough stuff like that at home?" Cosima teased.

"Piss off, I'll buy what I want."

Cosima scoffed, "And you call_ me_ a lesbian. You have something you wanna tell me, Sarah?"

Sarah glared at Cosima, who raised her hands and shrugged.

"When is thing at, anyway?"

"In four days, Christmas eve."

Sarah sighed, "We're so close to break, I can bloody taste it."

"Yeah, I can't wait to go back home."

"Speakin' of, do your folks even know what's goin' on?"

"Nope," Cosima said, looking at scarves. "I didn't think it was necessary for them to worry."

"Cosima!"

Cosima looked over at Alison approaching her with another woman that Cosima assumed was a worker.

"Hello," the lady said kindly, "I was told you were looking for a dress?"

"Uh, yeah. There was a dark red one in the window like a month ago. I was wondering if you still had that one."

"Well," the lady said with a smile, "fortunately for you, we have one more left in stock."

"Oh cool! That's awesome," Cosima said with a light smile. "Were the other ones bought by students like me, or…"

"No, there was a group of bridesmaids that purchased a few. No students bought this one," the lady reassured, leading Cosima to the fitting room.

"Good. I totally do _not_ need any more identicals than I already have."

The lady laughed in understanding.

After trying on the dress, Cosima let her sisters into the fitting room.

Sarah cat-called, "Damn Cos, I'd do you in a heartbeat."

Cosima scoffed, "I don't know if that's incest or just masturbation."

"Oh hush, you two," Alison chastised, "This conversation is hardly appropriate for a fitting room."

"Whatever, she still looks good."

Cosima smiled and curtsied.

"Definitely go with that one, Cos. Done deal."

"Alright, alright."

Cosima purchased the (extremely expensive) dress, reminding herself to ask her dad for some extra galleons later.

"Alright, let's head to the Broomsticks." Sarah said to her sisters. Alison nodded in agreement.

"Um, I'll meet you guys there?" Cosima said hesitantly.

"Oh… okay," Sarah said. "Later then."

"Yup."

The two girls walked out of the shop while Cosima turned around and picked up what she saw earlier.

"Hi, I'd like to buy this too, please."

* * *

Delphine was eating lunch with Cedric when she was approached by a medium sized owl, carrying a package addressed to her.

"Who's owl is that? Yours?" Cedric asked curiously.

Delphine shrugged as she opened the package. In the small box was a card, and a light blue knitted scarf. She smiled at the scarf, feeling the soft material in her hands.

"Hey, that's nice," Cedric said from across the table. "It matches your robes well. Who's it from?"

Delphine took out the card, reading the small, loopy script:

_Delphine,_

_I remember you saying that your birthday was today, so I felt compelled to get you a little something to keep you warm this winter. Those frilly little robes just don't cut it up here. I hope you like it, I heard blue was your favorite color :P_

_Happy birthday, mademoiselle._

_3_

_P.s. Darwin won't leave until you give him something to eat. He takes after mama :)_

Delphine smiled and shook her head as she looked at the owl, that was still staring intently at her. She laughed as she took a piece of her turkey and gave it to him. Darwin the owl took the meat gratefully and eagerly as he flew away.

"Strange bird," Cedric commented as he returned to his lunch.

* * *

**AN: slight update, that 3 was supposed to be a heart, but FFN sucks and doesn't include the carrot thing soo... use your imagination? I hope you liked it. I'll update soon. Next chapter is the Yule Ball!**


	12. Chapter 9

**AN: Soooo sorry for the wait on this one. Had super extreme writer's block on this for no reason. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Hopefully it lived up to your expectations!**

* * *

Alison clipped on Cosima's last earring while Sarah wrapped her dreads into a neat bun.

"Christ, Cos. How much hair do you bloody have?"

"A _lot_. I know I'm sorry," Cosima said nervously as she fidgeted with rings.

"Cosima, just take a deep breath, everything will be alright."

Cosima complied as she inhaled deeply.

"What the hell are you so nervous for anyway? You see Scott everyday."

Cosima looked at her as if she were dumb, "Because Delphine's gonna be there?"

Sarah's mouth gaped open, "She _is? _With who?"

"What? Did I not tell you?"

"You most certainly did not," Alison added.

"Oh. I thought you guys knew!"

"We assumed she rejected you because we found you flyin' higher than the bloody clouds. We never brought it up again 'cause we thought it would be painful for you."

Cosima nodded, "Yeah, well, she's going with fucking Diggory."

"What?!"

"Fuckin' bitch…"

Alison huffed, "That's low, even for her. She seemed like a nice girl."

Cosima sighed, "It wasn't her fault though. I was kind of being a bitch to her. I hadn't talked to her in weeks, so she just made a new friend. Even though it was pretty fast…"

"But I mean, how is she just gonna jump from one Hogwarts champ to another? She might as well sleep with your best friend. She might as well have taken Scott."

The girls thought about that for a moment before simultaneously saying "No."

"That's a whole 'nother level, Sarah," Cosima laughed.

Alison just grimaced and shook her head.

"But really, Cos, I want you to go in there and charm her bloody panties off. I want her to regret even taking Sir Rosy Cheeks."

"I've been _trying_ Sarah, clearly it isn't working."

"Bullshit, you can charm Rachel fucking Duncan. Delphine ain't nothin'."

"When have I charmed Rachel?"

"When we all first met, Remember? I swear you were the first person she even touched."

Cosima pondered, "Oh yeah… Wait, she didn't shake anyone's hand?"

"Nope," Alison said, "Just yours."

"Comin' in happier than the bloody Trix rabbit. It's a wonder you didn't kiss her right on the mouth."

Alison giggled.

"Oh come on, I was _excited_."

"Whatever, I'm just saying, you have the capability to spin her head around. So do it."

Cosima grinned and stood up from her desk. "Okay, I will."

"Atta girl."

Cosima puffed out her chest confidently, ready to walk out the door.

"Cosima, I'm not done with your face yet, sit down."

"Oh. Sorry," Cosima giggled, "Hey, what's a 'tricks rabbit'?"

* * *

Cosima walked down the stairs adjacent to the Great Hall, spotting Scott in his standard black dress robes at the bottom near the door where the champions were supposed to meet. She sidled over to him, "Hey, Scott."

Scott turned to her, "Hey, Co…sima…" he trailed off, looking up and down at Cosima's figure.

After watching his incessant staring for over five seconds, Cosima snapped at him, "Scott, eyes up here, bro."

"Oh!" Scott recovered, "I… uh… you look… beautiful."

Cosima smiled widely, she loves complements, even if they _are_ from extreme nerds who still wore underwear with golden snitches on them, "Thanks, Scott. You don't look bad yourself."

"Really? These robes were my dad's once, and he ripped the bottom seam when he did this _awesome_ split at his school dance, and-"

"Scott." Cosima said, stopping the boy's rant, "just… cool your jets, man. I know you're nervous, but I need you to keep your hypothetical marbles."

Scott nodded seriously, as he pretended to scoop up marbles into his hand and put them in his pocket, smiling at Cosima cleverly.

Cosima shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose at his antics, "Oh my god…"

After a bit, Viktor Krum walked down and politely greeted Cosima and Scott, shaking his hand and kissing hers charmingly.

Cosima blushed slightly, but recovered as she saw Scott unconsciously stiffening and puffing out his chest, seemingly trying to stand over Viktor. But it was to no avail as Viktor was over six feet tall. After he left, Cosima chuckled and whispered to Scott, "Stand down soldier."

Scott let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and slouched comfortably, "Sorry," he said as he wiped a bead of sweat from his brow.

"Don't be, man. Look," Cosima said facing him and putting her hands on his arms, "There's like zero reason to be nervous, here. It's just me."

"Yeah, I guess," Scott said shrugging, "But I just don't want to mess this up for you, I mean, I know I'm not that cool or whatever, but I'm going to try as hard as I can to make this a fun night for you."

Cosima felt bad immediately, feeling as if she took his friendship for granted. She went to straighten his bowtie as she reassured him, "Trust me, Scott, there's a reason I chose you over Roger Davies."

Scott looked surprised, "Roger Davies asked you to this dance?"

Cosima scoffed, "Yeah, after I asked you he came up to me after a quidditch practice. But that's beside the point. I chose you because you're, like, my best friend. There's no way that you could ruin it for me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course. Unless you try to do the splits and rip a hole in your butt seam, I see no way you can mess anything up."

Scott chuckled as Cosima finished fixing his suit and pecked his cheek. Scott blushed and scratched his neck nervously.

"Niehaus, hey."

Cosima turned around to see Cedric and Delphine walking towards them. Cosima gawked at Delphine in her dress. She looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was rolled back into a neat, loose bun, and her face was gently made up with light eye shadow and bright red lipstick.

"H-hey guys," Cosima stuttered smiling at the pair of them.

"Bonsoir, Cosima," Delphine greeted almost nervously, "You look um… très belle," she said as she admired Cosima's dress, and Cosima herself.

"Thanks," Cosima said with a smile, "You look pretty 'tres bell' yourself."

Delphine giggled at the girl's horrendous French.

"Yup," Cedric said, trying to flatter Delphine, "I'm one lucky guy."

"You sure are…" Cosima mumbled, catching Delphine's attention.

Delphine decided that she didn't like the frown on Cosima's face, so after Cedric started talking to Viktor, Delphine mentioned "I got your gift,"

Cosima looked at Delphine nervously, "You did? Did you like it?"

Delphine nodded vigorously, almost shaking out her hair, "Oui, It was um… very soft. I was wearing it all day yesterday."

"Cool, cool," Cosima said casually, "So did I guess right?"

"Quoi?"

"That blue is your favorite color."

Delphine giggled, showing the dimples that Cosima missed most, "Oui, blue is my favorite."

Cosima clenched her fist victoriously.

"Also, you were right about your owl, he did not leave until I gave him chicken. He sat and ate with us."

"Oh did he now," Cosima said amusedly, "'Lemme guess, he also let you pet his head."

"Yes, why?"

Cosima huffed, "Little player… he didn't let me pet him for the first two years I had him. He's a sucker for a pretty face."

Delphine laughed, "That would explain why he wouldn't let Cedric pet him."

Cosima smirked smugly, "I knew he was good for something."

Delphine cocked her head, "Cedric couldn't figure out who it was from."

"But you knew."

"Oui, I knew. Right away."

McGonagall came striding over, "Champions, please come along this way."

Cedric and Scott strode over towards McGonagall, as well as Viktor who was standing with, "Hermione?"

Hermione, a girl Cosima shared Transfiguration with, looked over and waved shyly at Cosima.

Cosima eyed her pink dress, "Damn girl, you're lookin' fine."

Hermione swatted Cosima's arm with a shy smile, "Oh! Cosima, please."

Cosima giggled, Hermione and Cosima were good friends, but they didn't see much of each other outside of class. Hermione reminded Cosima of her sister in many ways. "So what's up? Who are you here with?"

"Oh, I came with-"

"Herm-own-ninny," Viktor called.

Cosima and Hermione looked towards the handsome Bulgarian, "You're kidding."

Hermione waved and sighed, "No…"

"Shit, good for you. That's quite the catch."

Hermione smiled stiffly, "Albeit foul, I'll take the complement. Who are you with?"

"Oh," Cosima pointed a thumb over her shoulder, "That dork over there with the sweaty forehead," she said with a smile.

"Oh! Aw…" Hermione cooed, "He looks like he could use some comfort."

"Yeah, I better go check and see if his underwear's clean. Hey, have fun with _the_ Viktor Krum. I know girls are mad jeally."

"Yes, whatever that means," Hermione said with a smile. "I'll see you out there."

The girls parted with a hug as they went to their respective partners. Cosima approached Scott with a bright smile, one that was barely returned by the overly nervous boy.

"Scottie, calm down," Cosima reassured with a chuckle, "It's just a dance."

"But what if I mess up? What if I step on your toes?"

"Did you step on them last time?"

Scott looked down, "No, but-"

"No you didn't, because I told you I'd end your life if you did. That still stands, by the way."

Scott chucked nervously.

"So, take a deep breath with me okay?" Cosima said inhaling deeply, Scott doing the same.

As he exhaled, Cosima clapped his cheeks, "You can do this. You're a friggin' wizard chess champion. A dance ain't nothin'."

"Yeah!" Scott said with a genuine smile.

"Alright, let's do this shit."

* * *

"See? That wasn't so bad," Cosima said serving her and Scott some punch after the traditional songs were over.

"I stumbled four times," Scott answered as he plopped on the nearest seat and took the punch gratefully, chugging it in three gulps.

"So? You weren't the worst out there believe me," Cosima said soothingly, "You should have seen Cedric's face. He looked like he was gonna shit himself. _And _he stepped on Delphine twice."

"He did?"

"Yeah," Cosima said sitting down and patting Scott's back. "So I looked good in comparison."

"What about Viktor and Fleur?"

"Viktor was practically marching, and Fleur is a ballet friggin' princess so of course they were the best."

"Oh."

"Cosima!"

Cosima looked up to see Delphine sauntering over to her and Scott.

"Heyy mademoiselle," Cosima said with a bright smile, "How are your toes after that massacre?"

Delphine looked embarrassed, "You saw?"

"Hell yeah!" Cosima exclaimed, "_Scott_ danced better than that."

"I did…" Scott said more to himself than Delphine.

"He did," Cosima said with a nod. "Hell, I can dance better than rosy cheeks over there, she finished, gesturing over to Cedric, who was currently dancing with an Asian Ravenclaw girl.

"_Can _you?" Delphine challenged.

"Why, is that a challenge, madame?"

"Perhaps."

Cosima tossed back her punch and slammed the plastic cup on the table, "You're on," she said rising out of her seat, "Scott, I will return,"

"Take your time," Scott said, exhausted.

Cosima grabbed the girl's soft hand and moved towards the bustling group of students. After they arrived around the middle of the floor, Cosima let Delphine go and started moving her body about rhythmically. After Delphine started loosening up, both of the girls started jumping around and dancing to the Wicked Sister's music sloppily. After a couple of minutes, Delphine's cheeks started to hurt from laughing so much. Cosima's arms waved about rhythmically as she began swinging Delphine around and under them. The two danced for what seemed like hours before the music started to die down, and the crowd started to disperse.

"Milady."

Delphine turned.

"May I have this danse," Cosima said with a faux French accent and an eyebrow arched.

Delphine threw her head back in laughed before containing herself, "Bien sûr."

"I'll take that as a yes," Cosima said as she put her hands on Delphine's waist.

Delphine put her arms on Cosima's shoulders with a chuckle, "You are very short, mon ami."

"Au contraire, madame, you are tall as hell." Cosima said smoothly.

Delphine laughed again, "Stop it, you are making my cheeks hurt."

"I can't help it, it just comes out," Cosima said with a toothy smile.

After small talking and swaying for a few minutes, and after Delphine finally calmed down, she bravely said, "I have so much fun with you."

Cosima glanced up at Delphine, who was already looking back down at her. Her mouth twitched, "That's how it was supposed to be from the beginning."

Delphine frowned slightly, "What… do you mean?"

Cosima looked back down, biting her lip, "…I wouldn't have stepped on your toes," she mumbled.

Delphine looked at her sadly, "Cosima…"

"I know, I know." Cosima said, keeping her head down.

Delphine sighed and brought Cosima into a hug, feeling it being returned immediately.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Cosima said, muffled by Delphine's shoulder.

"For everything. That I ignored you, that I didn't come here with you… for everything."

Cosima squeezed Delphine slightly, "It's okay."

"I consider you one of my best friends, you know."

Cosima smiled slightly. "Ditto… obvs."

Delphine giggled.

"Plus, I don't know how I would have lifted you up back there. I'm strong but I'm not _that_ strong."

"Are you calling me fat?"

Cosima backtracked quickly, releasing Delphine, "What- NO! No, of course not. No you're very, very um… healthy. Very. Yeah."

"Fat people can be healthy too, non?"

"No, but- wait, are you messing with me?" Cosima said as she saw Delphine's dimples appear in full force.

"Yes, Cosima."

"Oh, god. I thought I royally fucked up," Cosima said, beginning to fan herself, "Christ, woman, you're making me sweat…"

"Désolée," Delphine managed through yet another giggling fit.

"Hello ladies."

The girls turned to see Cedric walking towards them.

"Bonjour," Delphine greeted. Cosima gave a curt nod.

"May I steal this woman for a dance?" Cedric asked Cosima politely. Cosima raised her hands.

"Sure," she said brushing past Delphine whispering, "Watch your toes."

Delphine giggled once more as Cosima smugly returned to where Scott was sitting with his friends.

"Dude, if your knight moves too far, then he could just be taken out by the rook. That's a stupid idea," Scott argued.

"Not if your king is up that high, then he's blocking the way," another Ravenclaw argued.

"You guys _do_ realize that you're talking about wizard chess, at a _dance, _with _no_ chess board," Cosima said approaching the group of boys.

"Cosima great timing, tell these guys how great I am at wizard chess," Scott requested.

Cosima addressed the Ravenclaws, "Now listen here, you dorks, my Scottie is the _wizard_ in wizard chess. He'll chop your king's head off in the blink of an eye," she finished as she turned to Scott, "Come."

Cosima pulled Scott away from his friends to the dance floor where slow songs continued to play. She used Scott as a shield as she watched Cedric dance with Delphine.

"Do you like her?"

Cosima looked at Scott in disbelief, "What? Scott, don't be stupid."

"I see the way you look at her, Cosima. You laughed more than I've ever seen when you were dancing with her."

"Yeah. She's funny. So?"

"Cosima, I'm a Ravenclaw," Scott pointed out.

Cosima sighed and shrugged.

"That's why you were so upset that day, when you asked me out. Did she say no?"

"No, no- well kinda. She told me Cedric already asked her."

"Figures."

"I didn't ask you _because_ she said no, Scott. I was gonna ask you anyway. But I guess a part of me hoped that she would say yes. And a part of me was pissed off that someone else beat me to her."

Scott chuckled, "Must've been a big part."

Cosima laughed, "It was actually."

"Hey, uh… Niehaus?"

Cosima let go of Scott, hoping Cedric hadn't heard any of what they were talking about.

"I'm getting ready to go, but about the egg…"

"Yeah?"

"Just, take it with you when you're feeling a bath. Mull things over in the hot water," Cedric said backing up and turning out of the hall.

Cosima squinted after him and shook her head, "What?"

"I think he meant-"

"I know what he meant, Scott, I mean what the hell is he so cryptic for? Like it's some damn secret. 'Put it underwater and listen to it.' 'Thanks Cedric, I'll get right to it.' Boom. Done."

Scott laughed.

"Come on Scott, let's blow this sugar quill stand."

"Cosima!"

Cosima stopped and turned around as Delphine walked over to her.

"Are you about to- what are you doing?" Delphine asked as the girl bent down before her.

"Just checking to see if you have any toes left." Cosima said as she slightly lifted Delphine's dress and counted the toes.

Delphine laughed and playfully swatted at Cosima, "Stop that, silly girl."

Cosima laughed and straightened up. Scott came up behind her.

"I'll leave you two to it," he said, hugging Cosima with one arm, "Go get her," he whispered with a wink.

"Scott, I love you, but I will fucking kill you," Cosima said through her teeth nervously, hoping Delphine didn't see him wink.

Scott laughed and turned away.

"Now, what's up with this, Diggory didn't walk you to your dorm?"

"Non, I told him I wanted to stay."

"Oh, cool. Well-"

"Cosima!"

"Oh, for f-" Cosima name had been called too many times for her liking. She turned to see a well-dressed Justin Finch-Fletchley jog up to her.

"Hey, me and a few others are gonna go stargaze if you want to join."

"Ooh, this 'stargazing' sounds fun," Delphine commented.

"Not that kind of stargazing, sweetness," Cosima corrected. "And no thank you, Justin, we were planning something else tonight."

"Alright, suit yourself. Just thought I'd yell ya."

"Thanks," Cosima said as he jogged off.

"What kind of things did you have planned?"

"Nothing, I just didn't want to go with them. You said stargazing sounded fun?"

Delphine nodded in excitement.

Cosima took her hand, "Let's go _really_ stargaze."

* * *

Cosima and Delphine arrived, giggling, at the door to Ravenclaw Tower. Cosima knocked on the door with the bronze knocker.

_We hurt without moving. _

_We poison without touching. _

_We bear the truth and the lies. _

_We are not to be judged by our size._

_What are we?_

"The eagle… talked?" Delphine said curiously inspecting the knocker.

Cosima laughed, "You are way too cute for your own good."

"How do you get in?"

"You gotta answer him. Can you do it?"

Delphine thought back to the words of the eagle. "Uh… Je ne sais pas," she said with a shrug.

"Mm," Cosima said with a smile. "Words."

The door to the tower pulled open.

Delphine gaped, "How- that was very hard!"

"I'm a Ravenclaw, Delphine." Cosima said tapping her temple with a smug look. Delphine just shook her head.

Cosima ushered Delphine up to a mostly forgotten about alcove in the tower. Sitting on the large windowsill, she patted the space next to her. Delphine jumped onto the windowsill next to Cosima and wrapped her arms around her knees so that they were facing each other.

"This is where I come to actually stargaze. All the perks, none of the cold."

"Mm. C'est vrai," Delphine said, peeking up at all of the stars. "France does not have stars like this."

"Well, they do, but you can't see them. Light pollution and shit."

A giggle from Delphine.

"Besides, we are in the middle of nowhere after all." Cosima said, picking something off her dress.

"They are beautiful."

Cosima looked up at Delphine, her face glowing from the moonlight, her expression that of pure relaxation and her eyes were lit with awe as she gazed up at the stars.

"You're beautiful."

Delphine looked down at Cosima, who continued staring at her. Delphine smiled softly and took Cosima's hand in hers, playing with her fingers and rings.

"Your hands are bigger than mine."

"Get the fuck out," Cosima said, looking at their hands flattened against each other. "Wow."

"I know."

"Well you know what they say about big hands," Cosima said wiggling her brows.

"Oui, mais I do not think that… applies to you."

Cosima shrugged, "I can make up for it."

Delphine blushed and giggled nervously.


	13. Chapter 10

"Hey, you guys wanna take a bath with me?"

Alison and Sarah looked up at their crazy sister, who continued eating her cereal casually.

"You serious?"

"Mhm. I mean, apparently I have to put the egg underwater for it to work or whatever, so I thought you guys might wanna be present for that or whatever."

"Oh. How'd you figure that out?" Alison asked.

"Rosy cheeks told me."

"Ah."

"So when are we doin this?" Sarah asked putting her bowl to the side.

"Well, I wanna do it sooner rather than later, soooo," Cosima drawled as she copied Sarah, "Now?"

"We could. I am curious to see how this will work out," Alison said.

Sarah shrugged, "It's Saturday. I ain't got nothin' to do."

"Double negative, Sarah," Cosima corrected.

"Shut up, ya dictionary, or I won't go at all."

Cosima laughed, "Alright, come on."

* * *

"Pine fresh," Cosima said clearly to the door of the prefects' bathroom. It swung open with a slight creak, revealing a large space.

"Cosima how on earth did you get the password to this bathroom? You're not a prefect."

"Connections, my dear," Cosima said walking into the bathroom. Sarah followed behind her with an excited smile on her face. Alison tentatively looked around the corridor before entering herself.

"Oi, check this out," Sarah called, making Cosima skip over in curiosity. "They got like, different little bubble bath faucets.

"Oh yeah, let's do 'em all!" Cosima said, wildly turning all the knobs.

"Hey, Cosima! Be careful, don't flood the place!

"Don't be a spoil sport Ali, I'll stop it before it gets too high. Ooh, speaking of high, I wonder when people actually come in here…"

"No, Cos. Just no."

"It was just a thought…"

Before long, the pool sized tub filled with sudsy warm water. Cosima poked a bare toe in it before smiling widely, shedding her robes and jumping in.

Alison, who had been in Cosima's splash zone, wiped her eyes irritably, "Cosima Niehaus!"

Cosima resurfaced, "What, it's super warm in here. You should come in."

Out of the corner of her eye, Alison saw Sarah take off her sweater vest, "You too?"

Sarah looked at her bashfully.

"Oh Jesus Murphy. How old are you two?"

Sarah slipped into the water with a relaxed sigh, "This shit is seriously soothing."

"Mmm…" Cosima hummed from the other side of the pool.

Alison watched the two float around before she sighed and took off her shoes and stockings, submerging her feet and calves in the water, "There, happy?"

"Better," Sarah commented.

"Can we just do what we came here to do and go? I don't want to be stuck here when a _real _prefect comes."

"Oh yeah," Cosima said as she righted herself and waded over to where the egg was sitting. She took it and put it under the water. Sarah swam over to her, nodding for Cosima to continue. Cosima unlatched the egg watching it glow in awe as the sound of a muffled song reached her ears. She submerged her head, Sarah quickly doing the same.

_Come seek us where our voices sound, _

_We cannot sing above the ground, _

_And while you're searching ponder this; _

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss, _

_An hour long you'll have to look, _

_And to recover what we took, _

_But past an hour, the prospect's black, _

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

As the song ended, Cosima quickly emerged from the water, sputtering a bit. "Ali can you get my bag?" she asked, wiping her hands on the nearest towel.

Alison retrieved the bag for Cosima who quickly jotted down what she heard on a blank piece of parchment.

"That was freaky," Sarah added, getting out of the water.

"What did it say?" Alison said.

Cosima handed her the paper, dragging her body out of the water.

"'Recover what we took?' What did they take?"

"Nothing," Cosima said, drying off, "Yet. But we still have a couple weeks left until the task, so I don't think they'll take something from me just yet."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I'll have to take a closer look at this," Cosima said after she finished getting dressed with a push of her glasses.

* * *

Delphine looked at the crumpled paper with scribbles and illegible notes, trying to make something of the words. She looked over to where Cosima was sitting, slumped over with her head in her arms and her glasses dangling from her fingers.

"Mon amie."

"Mm…" Cosima grumbled.

"Come on, we have to figure this out."

"Mmm… I'm tired. Can't I just forfeit?" Cosima complained. She had been trying to figure out what the task was about for two weeks before enlisting Delphine to help.

"No, Cosima. You've gotten so far, you can't give up now," Delphine said rubbing Cosima's back. "What did you say before? You are a 'Ravenclaw.' Very smart. This is just another riddle."

"This is different," Cosima said leaning back, rubbing at her eyes. "This isn't just one answer, this is a clue within a friggin' clue."

"And if anyone can figure it out, it's you. Just- here." Delphine said writing something down on a new piece of parchment.

Cosima put her glasses on and looked over Delphine's shoulder curiously before being pushed back down, "Aw man… What are you writing?"

"Patienter."

Cosima smacked her lips, digging through her bag for a snack. She groaned when she couldn't find anything. "Hey, do you have snacks?"

Delphine kept writing.

"Hellooooo," Cosima drawled, "What are-"

"Here," Delphine said, giving Cosima the paper. Cosima looked at its contents, only to find the original riddle in Delphine's neat script, clean of annotations.

"Okay, it's just the- HEY!" Cosima shouted as Delphine crinkled Cosima's previous paper, littered with notes and thoughts about the riddle.

"You need to start again. Nouveau."

"I don't wanna start noovuh. I had ideas already!" Cosima said stretching across Delphine to try to get the paper, "Give…it!"

"Non, start again," Delphine said throwing the parchment away under the desk.

"Ugh. You're a bully," Cosima said, "and I'm hungry. I can't think on an empty stomach."

Delphine pulled out Every Flavor Beans from her bag that she had bought just for this occasion, "I knew you would say that, so I brought a snack. Motivation."

Cosima swallowed as she made eye contact with the candy.

"So every time you think of something, I will give you beans."

Cosima sighed and gave up. "Alright, alright."

Delphine picked up the paper, "Bien. 'Come seek us where out voices sound. We cannot speak above the ground.'"

"It must mean whoever's talking. And the fact that I had to put it underwater must mean whoever they are, they live underwater."

"Good," Delphine said pouring beans in her hand, giving them to Cosima who ate them all at once, causing the French girl to grimace, "How do you eat them like that? I once had a pepper bean. It was nasty."

"It's a strategy. Don't look at them. Put the beans in your mouth."

Delphine nodded, moving on, "'And while you're searching, Ponder this; We've taken what you'll sorely miss."

"I'm not _missing _anything though. I've checked like, everyday."

"What if they just haven't taken it yet?"

Cosima sighed and scratched at her dreads, "I… don't know. The task is _tomorrow_, Delphine. Won't I notice if they suddenly take something of value between today and 12 hours from now? And it's like, how small will it be? Will they take like a knut from my fucking wallet? Or so big that it's like, my glasses? Ugh!"

"Maybe, Cosima. Maybe." Delphine said, unsure herself. "Let's move on."

"Hey, where're the beans?"

"That wasn't an answer was it?"

"Damn."

"'An hour long you'll have to look, and to recover what we took."

"That's easy. There's a time limit of one hour during the task," Cosima said holding out her palm. Delphine laughed and shook her head, awarding the eager girl with beans.

Cosima took them happily, bouncing in her seat as she chewed.

"You are like a chiot. A puppy," Delphine said through her giggles.

"You're one to talk. Look at your hair!"

"What about it?"

"You look like a cocker spaniel."

Delphine laughed heartily, "Pouquoi?"

"Because," Cosima said, laughing herself, "Your hair is so fluffy!"

"It is not. It is just curly."

"It's _fluffy_, madame. This- _these,_" Cosima said, gesturing to Delphine's blond locks, "are puppy curls."

"Arrêter!"

"Admit it! Don't be ashamed. Work those puppy curls!"

Delphine didn't respond, for she couldn't catch her breath.

"Miss Cormier," Mad-eye Moody called as he hobbled down the aisle of books.

spotting the two giggling girls.

"Oui?" Delphine asked after she calmed down.

"McGonagall wants you in her office."

Cosima frowned, "Why at this time of night?"

"It is not my job to ask questions, Niehaus. I'm just the messenger."

"Well I'll come, too," Cosima said getting up.

"I'm afraid that's not necessary, as you should be getting a good night's sleep in preparation for tomorrow."

Cosima began to grow irritated, "Delphine was _helping_ me prepare."

Moody looked at Cosima for a moment before exclaiming, "Lovegood!"

Luna Lovegood peeked her head from around a bookshelf.

"Help Niehaus put her books away."

Delphine got up and started gathering her things while Luna came over to Cosima and started to close some of her books. Cosima sat in her chair helplessly watching Delphine walk hesitantly away with Moody.

"Wait, Delphine!" Cosima called.

Delphine turned around, and saw Cosima jogging up to her.

"Just- incase I don't see you before tomorrow, I wanted to say goodbye. So…" Cosima scratched her dreads.

Delphine shook her head with a chuckle and hugged Cosima tightly, "Don't be silly, Cosima. You'll do fine," she said, giving the shorter girl a small squeeze.

"Hopefully," Cosima said releasing her. Delphine smiled charmingly and walked away again.

"Wait!"

"Niehaus…"

"No it's just-" Cosima started, looking at Delphine and jutting her bottom lip out, "the jellybeans…"

"Seriously?"

Cosima held her face.

Delphine handed her the box after fishing it out of her bag, "Pauvre petit chiot."

Cosima took it earnestly, "_You're _the puppy."

After Delphine walked off with Moody, Cosima sighed and returned to her seat, plopping down with a groan.

"You look tired, Cosima. Maybe all those wrackspurts are catching up to you again. If you want, I could give you glasses that-"

"Luna, just- please…" Cosima interrupted, not in the mood for Luna's unusual drabbles, "I don't mean to be rude, but unless you're talking about, like, a carrot or something that can let me breathe underwater then what you're saying probably isn't of any use to me."

"What about gillyweed?"

Cosima looked up at her, "What."

"My dad uses it all the time when he has to collect walking plants that gather in our lake. It gives you gills and everything."

"Do you have some on you by any chance?"

"No. Not particularly."

Cosima groaned again.

"But I'm sure Professor Sprout would be happy to help. I _know_ she has some. I've seen her collect them myself when I'm out by the lake feeding the thestrals."

Cosima jumped out of her seat, not knowing what to do with herself after hearing such great news. "Oh. My god. Luna, I could kiss you."

Luna looked puzzled, "Although I'm flattered, I'd rather you not," she said politely with a small smile.

* * *

Cosima palmed the gillyweed, feeling the slimy substance coat her fingers, "Ew… I'm supposed to eat this?"

Luna shrugged, "My dad prefers swallowing it whole, but you can do as you like."

"I'm thinking that's the better option," Cosima said putting the plant in her pocket.

Sarah sipped at her pumpkin juice next to her, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I guess," Cosima said, taking off her glasses and rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, where's Alison?"

"I don't know. She was supposed to meet us here," Cosima said replacing them with scrunch of her nose.

Sarah looked down at her breakfast with a frown, "She's never really late."

"She probably had something to do. Don't worry about it."

* * *

"Okay where the fuck is Alison?" Cosima grumbled, climbing into one of the small boats at the Black Lake.

"Cos, calm down, yeah? Like you said, she's probably doin' somethin'."

"Yeah but Sarah this is weird, I mean the boats are about to leave!" Cosima said shivering in anxiety. Sarah put her hands on Cosima's shoulders reassuringly.

"Just take a deep breath. I'm sure she's fine."

"But-"

"_Breathe._"

Cosima inhaled deeply and expelled the air. "But she's never late," she said, lip quivering, "What if I die and never see her again?"

Sarah tsked and brought Cosima into a one-armed embrace, "Cos, don't do that. She's alright. She'll be there."

Cosima stayed silent as she held tightly onto Sarah as the boat left for the starting towers. Sarah rubbed Cosima's back soothingly, but it did nothing to quell the rapid heartbeat she felt against her side.

As they arrived to the start towers, McGonagall greeted Cosima and told her to head to the champions tower, while the rest would go with the other students. Cosima, who was holding Sarah's hand tightly, squeezed it harder, almost to the point of pain.

"Okay, Cos, before you break my hand. Come 'ere." Sarah said, holding out her arms. Cosima quickly jumped into them, almost knocking Sarah over. "I love you. You'll do great, alright?"

"Yeah," Cosima said, releasing Sarah. "Yeah, okay."

"Go kick some mermaid arse," Sarah said, making Cosima laugh.

McGonagall escorted Cosima to the champions tower where the other three were waiting eagerly, stretching and warming themselves up. Cosima just stood still, waiting for further instructions. She patted her pocket to make sure the gillyweed was still there.

"Attention!" Dumbledore exclaimed with use of the Sonorus charm, "Welcome to the second task. Now, last night, something was stolen from each of our champions; a treasure, of sorts. These four treasures, one for each champion, now lie on the bottom of the black lake. In order to win, each champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface."

"Put that in your mouth."

Cosima turned to see Moody with one eye on her, leaning towards her inconspicuously. Cosima grabbed the gillyweed from her pocket, wincing at the clammy feel of it in her hands.

"Now," Moody demanded.

Cosima nodded, tossing back the plant, gagging at the texture, she closed her watering eyes and leaned on to the rail for support as she tried to keep it down.

"Simple enough… except for this; they will have but one hour to do so, and one hour only, after that they'll be on their own. No magic will save them. At the start of the cannon-"

**BOOM!**

The champions, all but Cosima, jumped eagerly into the water. Cosima still coughing from the gillyweed as her body tingled felt a hand push her into the cold water.

Cosima wriggled uncomfortably as she felt her neck painfully split open, but recovered quickly as she felt that she could breathe just as easily as she could above water. Looking at her hands, she saw flesh build up between her fingers, and glanced down to see fully formed flippers.

"Trippy," she said with a bubbly voice. Swimming around, she saw what looked like Fleur swim towards a kelp forest. She swiftly kicked in that direction.

As she approached the slimy leaves, she lost vision of Fleur. She tried to maneuver quickly through it, but found it hard as moving a couple of pieces of kelp just revealed more of it. Cosima sighed and swam upwards just above it to see if the movement of the plants would give her a hint, but she frowned as everything swayed with the natural current of the lake.

Sinking back into the kelp, she felt something brush by her leg. Looking over, she didn't see what touched her leg, but she spotted a glimpse of blue through the leaves. Moving some out of the way, she saw Fleur searching vigorously around for her "treasure." Cosima squinted when she saw something odd around her face and neck. 'Is that… the bubblehead charm? Why didn't I think of that?' she thought before remembering, 'Oh right, I'm a third year student.'

She heard a weird sound behind her, like a small growl, causing her to swivel to see what produced the noise. Seeing nothing but green, she loosened her grip on her wand, and turned back to where Fleur was, but Fleur was gone once more. She frowned and swam above the forest again to look around, keeping her ears open for any sign of her, but it seemed as if she had disappeared.

* * *

"The Beauxbatons' champion, Miss Delacour, has unfortunately been forced to retire, and she will take no further part in this task."

Sarah frowned, what the hell was going on down there?

"You think she's alright?" Scott asked nervously.

"She'll be fine, I'm sure. How much time is left."

Scott checked his pocketwatch, "About half an hour. Maybe less."

"Shite," Sarah cursed as she gripped the rail in front of her. "Come on, Cos…"

* * *

"Shit," Cosima shouted irritatingly as she searched a sunken boat and found nothing. Swimming upwards to get a better vantage point, she squinted and saw something peculiar in the distance. Getting closer, she made out an arch with four figures floating below it. She quickly swam towards it, hearing mermaids sing and call as she arrived at what she hoped was the end. Her question was answered as she recognized the form of her sister.

"Ali?" She shouted as she arrived at the arch.

Alison stayed unconscious, probably, Cosima pondered, because of a charm. Floating down to her feet, she saw that one of them was tied to a stone merman at the bottom. Trying to untie the slippery kelp it with her webbed fingers was to hard for her to do, so she swam to the bottom and retrieved a sharp stone. Returning to the top, she squinted as she saw a halo of familiar golden hair.

"Delphine?!" She touched her face gently, knowing it wouldn't wake her from her trance, but somehow it was reassuring. Looking at the other two floating students, she recognized them as Hermione and Fleur's younger sister. Cosima then understood that she was only _supposed _to retrieve Alison, but she definitely wanted to wait and see to it that Delphine was safe as well.

As she began cutting Alison loose, she saw a familiar yellow figure swim towards her. Cedric, also using the bubblehead charm, quickly fired a Reducto spell at the plant holding Delphine to the bottom, 'with fabulous aim,' Cosima pointed out internally. Cedric then took her gently by the arm, turning to Cosima and tapping his watch. Cosima nodded in response, and finished cutting Alison loose.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she panicked as a shark began swimming aggressively at her. As she dodged it, she was baffled to see Viktor's body attached to it. She's never seen that kind of transfiguration before, and couldn't help staring in awe as he dragged Hermione towards the surface.

She recovered quickly, expecting Fleur to swim along any second, but as minutes passed, the girl began to worry. There was no sign of the French girl anywhere. Cosima decided to cut the girl loose herself, as time was running out, and breathing became more of a task. She pulled out the wand and released the girl from the kelp, finally singeing it on the fourth try. She gathered the smaller girl in one arm and Alison in the other as she headed for the surface.

* * *

Delphine shivered as she was given a towel at the tower. She was drying herself off when she spotted Cedric, "Where's Cosima? Did you see her?"

Cedric nodded, teeth chattering, "Yeah. She was already at the finish when I got you. She was supposed to be right behind me," he said as he watched Viktor and Hermione surface.

Fleur ran up to Cedric from where she was standing on the second tier, "Avez-vous vu ma sœur? Était-elle là-bas?"

Delphine put her hand on the panicked girl's shoulder, "Fleur? N'était-elle pas avec vous?"

Fleur shook her head, "Non, J'ai été attaquée! J'ai dû partir plus tôt!"

Delphine put a hand in her hair, "Merde."

"What's happening? What did she say?" Cedric asked.

"Did you see another girl down there?" Delphine translated, "Her sister?"

"That girl was- yeah, I saw her. She's still down there." Cedric said sorrowfully. Fleur burst into tears.

Delphine quickly consoled her schoolmate. "Il n'est pas encore terminée," she said to the sobbing girl, and herself as well.

* * *

Cosima was struggling to surface as her feet turned back to normal and her hands were no longer webbed. She desperately pushed her legs as fast as they could go as she ran out of air.

Suddenly something jerked her leg downward. Looking down, she saw a grindylow that had taken hold of her foot and began gnawing on her toe.

Cosima gasped in pain, trying to take a breath, but found that there her temporary gills were gone as well. She pushed the girls upward as the grindylow tugged her further down. She whipped out her wand shooting a reducto spell at the small creature, only to be attacked by another from behind. Trying to shake it off, another grindylow attached to her thigh, then her arm, then her opposite shoulder. As she began frantically resisting the suckling tentacles and sharp teeth of the hoard of grindylows, she thought of a spell that would help her out.

She fired a semi-powerful immobulus spell, that jarred the grindylows temporarily, making them swim away from her.

* * *

Alison and Gabrielle surfaced, gasping for air as they were assisted to the towers. Alison took a towel, wrapping it around herself quickly, looking around at who was with her. She saw a concerned Delphine approaching her, and three other champions looking over the water.

"Are you alright?" Delphine said hurriedly, "Why is Cosima not with you?"

Alison frowned, "She's not?" She looked around, and sure enough, Cosima wasn't present. "You didn't see her get out of the water?"

"Non," Delphine said through oncoming tears.

"I'm sure she will soon, we got up here somehow." Alison said, rubbing Delphine's arm.

* * *

Cosima kicked as hard as she could as she felt her lungs turn inside out. She had lost a considerable amount of distance from surface fighting off the grindylows, and she was working hard to gain it back. As she unconsciously went to take a breath, she felt water enter her lungs. She kicked hard as she coughed the water back up, only to breathe in more. She saw the light from the surface begin to dim as she gave one last effort to reach the surface before everything went dark.

* * *

Delphine and Alison huddled together as they awaited Cosima's return to the surface. Alison poked Cedric, "How much time is left?"

"None, it's ten minutes past the hour."

"They can't help her out?" Alison asked near-frantically.

"No. They can't help her until she surfaces."

"…This is bullshit! She's thirteen years old!"

"I understand, I'm hoping the best for her as well," Cedric said sympathetically.

Alison sighed rubbing her cheek anxiously. She tugged the towel around her snuggly as she tried to keep warm.

Not a minute later, she heard a gasp from Delphine. Looking up at her, she saw the French girl looking out to the water in terror. Following her line of vision, she squinted out to see something floating on the surface, gasping when she realized what, or who it was.

Seeing the blue and black shirt, Alison turned to head over to where Dumbledore was standing, only to see that he was already getting the attention of the mediwitches.

They retrieved Cosima quickly, bringing her to the tower where Madam Pomfrey was waiting. Alison and Delphine made to run out to her, only to be stopped by the Hogwarts headmaster.

"Give them space to work, she'll be fine," he reassured.

Alison nodded held Delphine's hand tightly, as they saw Cosima's unconscious body get carried off the boat.

Sarah, who had pushed her way through countless professors to get to her sisters, "What the bloody hell is goin-" Sarah's face paled at the sight of her sister, skin paler than hers, and her lips almost matching her jersey, which was torn in a few places.

Madam Pomfrey put her ear to Cosima's chest, frowning instantly when she heard how much water was in the girls lungs. "Rennervate," she chanted.

Cosima's head lolled to the side, but then nothing else happened.

"Turn her on her side, lake side please." Madam Pomfrey demanded. The assistant mediwitches did as they were told as they turned her towards the lake.

"Rennervate," Madam Pomfrey chanted once more.

A few seconds passed before Cosima began to cough and sputter up water. Alison and Delphine sighed with relief as Sarah quickly grabbed a towel, heading to wrap Cosima with it, but paused when she began to vomit up lake water, rubbing her back comfortingly instead.

"I need all the judges over here now!" Dumbledore called, retreating to where the rest of the professors were gathered.

After Cosima expelled all of the water from her stomach, she began to cough again, and start to shake from the exhaustion and the cold. Sarah wrapped the towel around her, "You're alright now, Cos. You're good."

Cosima looked around and saw her sisters and Delphine looking over her, before looking back at the other champions, Fleur's sister, and Hermione. Cosima sighed and laid back on her back, sighing as deeply as she could, which wasn't very deep at all, "Did I win?" she croaked, making her sisters laugh. "No, but really. What happened?"

Alison wrapped an arm around her, careful to avoid the now vividly red marks that the grindylows left, "We'll find out soon. I'm just glad you're okay, Cosima."

Cosima smiled weakly, "Yeah, I-" she tried, but was cut off by a series of violent coughs. Delphine frowned as the series of coughs lasted for over ten seconds, taking a knee before the girl.

Cosima recovered with a raspy "I'm fine," waving off the concerned girls. She started to stand, but found that she didn't have the strength as her legs shook under her and collapsed. Luckily, Delphine was in the right place and moved to catch her.

"Just rest for now, okay? You did a lot," Delphine reassured as she rubbed Cosima's shoulder.

Cosima just nodded, and relaxed onto Delphine's shoulder.

"Attention!" Dumbledore announced over chanting students. "The winner is: Mister Diggory!"

The Hogwarts cheered in delight as Cedric raised his hands in victory. Delphine clapped eagerly while Cosima gave him a genuine smile.

"However, seeing as Miss Niehaus would have finished first had it not been for her determination to rescue not only Miss Hendrix, but the others as well, we've agreed to award her _second place_ for outstanding moral fiber!"

Sarah, Alison, Delphine, and Fleur cheered in excitement for Cosima, patting her back in celebration. Cosima grinned broadly, weakly holding out a pinky and a thumb, causing her sisters to shake their heads and laugh.

* * *

Delphine was curled up in the chair next to Cosima's bed the empty Hospital Wing. After the competition, Madam Pomfrey demanded that Cosima stay overnight, keeping out for any signs of near-drowning side effects. Delphine volunteered to stay with her, as she too was worried about her coughing fits.

Cosima was soundly asleep, having knocked out as soon as she laid on the bed. Delphine smiled at the movement of her chest, grateful that it _was_ moving, albeit shallow. She started to frown as she heard hear lungs gurgle before Cosima started to cough slightly. Delphine moved to rub the girls stomach, and it seemed to work as her fit stopped and evened back out to shallow breaths.

Delphine started to tear up as she remember the fear that she felt seeing Cosima face down in the water. The girl had been a new and important part of her life in the past months, she couldn't imagine finishing this school year without her. Delphine realized how it must've looked if someone had walked in on them and seen her watching the young girl sleep, but she was seriously considering how she would spend the rest of this year.

She reached out and held Cosima's hand tightly, rubbing her thumb over the smooth skin. She was honestly ready to spend the entire night awake. It was a Friday, so she didn't have to worry about school. She checked her watch, seeing that it was just after two a.m.

"Hey sweetness…"

Delphine gasped, seeing Cosima's sleepy face grinning back at her weakly. Delphine smiled, "You shouldn't be up."

"Same goes for you… you know," Cosima said, clearing her throat.

"I'm watching over you."

"I see that," Cosima laughed, but it quickly turned into a fit of wracking coughs as she curled into herself. Delphine was quick to start rubbing her back, helping her ride out the attack.

Cosima leaned back a minute later rubbing her chest, "Ugh, fuuuuck," she groaned.

Delphine gave her a cup of water, "It will get better, I promise."

"When? God, I feel like I'm… still drowning," she said as she took the cup

Delphine didn't respond.

Cosima sighed and finished her water. "Is there anything to eat in- you know what, never mind… I forgot I had friggin'… _kelp_ for dinner."

Delphine curled back up into the chair, biting her thumbnail.

Cosima frowned at Delphine's sudden seriousness, "What?"

"I never want to see you like that again."

Cosima sat back up, putting on her glasses, "You won't. It's over… you know?"

"I know, but there is still one more task left, and you do not have a hint this time. What if it's water again?"

"The odds of that happening… are like a thousand to one, mademoiselle."

Delphine just continued biting her nail. Cosima reached and pulled her hand from her abusive teeth, "Stop that. That's bad."

"You still have one more task left," Delphine stated.

Cosima nodded slowly, "…Why?"

Delphine put her face in her hands, sighing softly.

"What's wrong, Delphine?"

Delphine lifted her head from her hands, trying and failing to catch the tears from her eyes before they fell.

"Hey, hey hey…" Cosima said retaking her hand and squeezing it. "I'll be okay… Alright? I'm here."

Delphine shook her head, appearing to be in the middle of an internal battle with herself. Cosima frowned, "What's going on in there?"

Delphine looked up at Cosima, "I cannot do this."

Cosima had no doubt in her mind that the fear on her face was evident, "W-what?"

Delphine scratched at her head anxiously.

"Delphine, you're scaring me… like big time."

"Desolée. I don't mean to, I am just thinking."

"About what?" Cosima pushed gently, "Let me in…"

"I cannot… um… You are very close to me, you know?" Delphine said, switching her approach.

Cosima nodded hesitantly.

"I cannot see you… like that… again. Ever. Not without… um…"

Cosima rubbed her hand encouragingly.

"Not without knowing what it's like… to be with you."

Cosima's jaw dropped. Delphine looked at her expectantly, but after a minute of silence, she shook her shoulder impatiently, "Cosima?"

"I… I'm sorry, I just- I-" Cosima started to chuckle, "I don't know if I heard you correctly…"

Delphine groaned, "Please don't make me go through that again."

"Don't worry, it's easier the second time."

"I want to be with you," Delphine rushed.

"Like, together together?"

"Oui. Ensemble."

"Holy watershed," Cosima sighed, falling back onto her bed.

"Quoi?"

"I can't believe this is actually happ- are you real? This isn't… heaven is it? Because I have dreamt of this… for like ever."

Delphine laughed, "Non. It's me."

Cosima looked up at her, "You seriously wanna go out with me?"

"Is it such an abstract thought?"

"I mean… you're_ you._"

Delphine giggled, "And you are?"

"Me. Geeky, short, clumsy-"

"Funny, cheeky, brave, smart, cute. Should I continue?"

Cosima smiled, "Yes please."

Delphine laughed, "You are fun- _cool_. Pretty, cute…"

"You already said that."

"Because it is very true."

Cosima blushed, bringing color to her still pale face. She coughed once before sitting up straight.

"Are you in this… for real?"

Delphine nodded.

"Because I have the biggest desire to be… disgustingly cute with you. Like, everywhere."

Delphine grinned, "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"Including here," Cosima said staring deeply into Delphine's eyes.

Delphine cocked her head with a smile before letting go of Cosima's hand, replacing it on her cheek. Rubbing Cosima's smooth skin with her thumb gave her chills of excitement, and nervousness, but denying the latter, she leaned in and pressed her lips to Cosima's.

Cosima's breath hitched, she had been imagining this moment for the longest time, and yet, she didn't know what she should do. Deciding she should abandon all thoughts, she switched from logical to instinctual for the first time in her life.

Cosima felt Delphine suck lightly on her top lip before detaching and quickly switching to occupying the lower. Cosima hummed in elation as she lightly gripped the back of Delphine's neck. Taking things into her own hands, Cosima turned her head slightly to deepen the kiss, retracting an odd but pleased sound from Delphine.

The two of them broke apart, Cosima breathing a bit heavier than Delphine.

"That was…"

"Magnifique…"

"More like… phantasmagoric."

"Oui."

Cosima smiled bashfully at Delphine, "Are you my girlfriend?"

Delphine returned the smile, "Oui, if you want me to-"

"Oh I want. I want fucking bad," Cosima said.

Delphine giggled as she played with Cosima's ring-less fingers.

"Hey."

Delphine looked up.

"Since we're together now, does that mean that it… won't be awkward for you to sleep with me?"

"Mon dieu, Cosima. This early?"

"No! No-" Cosima fell into another coughing fit, only lasting for a few seconds, but Delphine still flinched and rubbed at Cosima's back.

"I was joking," Delphine reassured.

Cosima rolled her eyes, "Your jokes suck, madame." she rasped. "Come here."

Delphine took off her shoes and got into the bed with Cosima, snuggling under her chin. "Get some sleep, okay? You need rest."

"M'kay."

Delphine listen to Cosima breathe for a few minutes before hearing her speak again.

"Man some shit went down in this bed."

Another giggle.


	14. Chapter 11

Delphine woke up to the sudden sound of Cosima's coughs. She looked up at the girl who had hunched over her knees trying to muffle the horrific sounds, but to no avail as they echoed through out the wing.

Delphine sat up quickly, rubbing her hand along Cosima's back comfortingly. After a full minute of this, Cosima finally calmed, crossing her legs in front of her and slouching over tiredly.

"I'm fine," she rasped.

"It does not seem like it," Delphine said, leaning her head on Cosima's shoulder blade.

Cosima continued to breathe heavily, trying to catch her wind. Delphine listened to her inhale and exhale, frowning when she heard a bit of a wheeze, "Maybe you should see Madam Pomfrey."

"I'm fine," she repeated.

"Okay," Delphine said, wrapping her arms around Cosima's waist, "if you say so."

Cosima turned in Delphine's arms and rested her head against her shoulder, "I'm pooped."

Delphine couldn't help the snort that left her.

Cosima raised her head, amused at the sound the French girl just made, "What was that?"

Delphine tried to cover her face as she was overtaken by embarrassed giggles. Cosima smiled at the hint of a bright red face behind Delphine's hands, "What's so funny?"

"You are 'pooped,' you say?" Delphine barely got through the word before she started to laugh hysterically. There was no sound coming from her, just vibrating shoulders, a red face, and gathering tears.

Cosima smiled wider, "Yeah," she said with a chuckle, "It means tired."

Delphine finally calmed down with a few deep breaths, "You Americans have weird… expressions."

Cosima nodded, "I told you we formed our own language."

"I am sorry I ever doubted you."

"Stick with me, sweetness, I'll teach you everything there is to know about the American way."

Delphine nodded, wiping away the remaining signs of her fit of laughter. Cosima cocked her head, bringing her bottom lip over her teeth and pursed her lips as she stared at Delphine.

Delphine blushed under the girl's scrutinizing gaze, "What?"

Cosima shook her head with a smile as she leaned in to press her lips to Delphine's. Delphine easily and eagerly returned it as she brought a hand up to caress the small patch of hair on Cosima's neck.

Pulling away, Cosima sighed blissfully, "Last night was real, then…"

"You did not think it was?"

Cosima looked at the small frown on Delphine's face, easing it with a charming smile, "I've dreamt of a lot of things, Delphine," she said, taking a soft pale hand in her larger tanner ones, "Since meeting you, I'd say you were featured in… forty-seven percent of them."

"Wow," Delphine said, wrapping a pinky around Cosima's thumb, "That is very exact."

"I say forty-seven because it's not quite half, but way more than a third."

"I'm happy I star in your dreams, mais it is sort of… freaky."

Cosima grinned, tongue caught between her teeth, "Eh, now that we're going out, it's okay to admit it."

"C'est vrai."

Cosima rested her head back on Delphine's shoulder, "Do you dream of me, too?"

"Apparently so."

It was Cosima's turn to snort, "'Apparently?'"

"Oui. I woke up one morning, and my roommate asked me, 'who is Cosima?' I started to panic because I did not remember mentioning you to her before, so I must have talked in my sleep."

"You're a sleep-talker?" Cosima asked excitedly.

"Mhm."

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any cuter."

"Quoi? Who is the cute one here?"

"You."

"You just said you were 'pooped,'" Delphine said with a giggle.

"Wha- That means nothing!"

"You is the very definition of cute, chérie."

"_You're _the- wait what was that?"

Delphine looked down at Cosima, "What?"

"Sherrie?"

"Chérie. It means… dear or something."

"You callin' me a deer?" Cosima asked, straightening up.

"Oui."

"Is that supposed to be like a pet name or something?"

"Oui…"

"How is calling me a deer- oh! _Dear!_ Gotcha, gotcha."

Delphine was genuinely confused, "What is happening?"

"I thought you were calling me a deer, like the animal."

"Non!"

"Yeah, I know that now," Cosima said, "You meant like, _dear._ Like 'honey,' or 'baby.'"

"Oui- non! Wait, you call people 'baby'? Like bébé?"

"Uh… Yeah? Something tells me that isn't right."

"Non, it is not."

"Baby is a pet name. Not literally baby- just," Cosima sighed, putting her hands up, "English is fucking confusing, okay? Homonyms, homophones, it all just sucks. End of story."

"I agree."

Cosima nodded.

"So instead of you teaching me, I shall teach you French, yes? Since it seems to be the better language."

"Mhm- wait, better language?" Cosima asked, mock offended.

"Oui," Delphine giggled.

"Them's fightin' words, madame," Cosima said, grabbing Delphine's waist and tickling her sides aggressively. Delphine yelped.

"Arrêter!" she exclaimes through uncontrollable giggles.

Cosima straddled Delphine's sides, "Say uncle!"

"Why?"

"It's the word of submission!"

"Je ne peux pas… respirer!" Delphine gasped.

"Say it!"

"Uncle!"

Cosima ceased her fingers' assault on Delphine, putting her hands on either side of the French girl's head, watching her pant exhaustedly underneath her.

"That was mean," Delphine accused.

"So was calling my language inferior."

"It's not my fault," Delphine said putting her hands on Cosima's waist.

Cosima stuck her tongue out teasingly at Delphine, who reached up and captured it between her lips and slightly sucking it before releasing it, hearing Cosima moan hotly. Cosima, not having any of this sudden separation, pressed her lips back against Delphine's retreating ones, sucking on her bottom one until Delphine moaned herself. As the girl's lips parted, Cosima helped herself to Delphine's tongue, coaxing it with a light brush of hers. Delphine gripped Cosima's shirt tighter, tilting her head for better access to her mouth. Cosima bent her elbows, pressing her full body flat against Delphine's and reached up to tangle her left hand in her (extremely) soft locks. Delphine sucked at Cosima's bottom lip, nipping at it slightly before releasing it and replacing with her tongue, letting it delve deep into the cavern of Cosima's mouth. Cosima moaned, louder this time, as the hand in Delphine's hair tightened, gently scratching her scalp. Delphine sighed blissfully and smiled against the brunette, who began a series of chaste, sweet kisses against her lips.

After Cosima's lips ended their barrage of kisses, the girls stilled for a moment, smiling at each other. Delphine took this opportunity to catch Cosima off guard by flipping them over as she proceeded to tickle Cosima's sides.

"Ahh!" Cosima shrieked, giggling, "Stop, stop!"

"Say oncle."

"Whaa?"

"Oncle," Delphine repeated as her fingers moved up to Cosima's ribcage.

"Ow! Ow ow okay. That hurts, actually. Delph- ow," Cosima grunted.

Delphine frowned, she wasn't pressing that hard. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Yeah, just a bit sore or whatever."

"That should not have hurt you at all," Delphine said frowning deeper as her fingers toyed with the hem of Cosima's shirt, "May I?"

Cosima shrugged, "I'm not wearing a bra. But now that you're my girl, you have full access to the sights," she said with a smirk.

Delphine giggled, "I will not go too far." She lifted the shirt up to the bottom of Cosima's breasts, rolling it under so she could inspect the damage. She frowned when she saw an array of bruises, small to large covering her entire midsection. "Ce qui la baise? Were you stoned under there?"

Cosima laughed, "No, there was a hoard of grindylows and they attacked me when I tried to surface."

Delphine gasped, that explained the tentacle marks, "Oh that's what happened?

"Yup, I was close enough to the surface to push Ali and what's-her-face up before they dragged me back down. Next thing I know, everything went dark and I woke up pukin' up the Black Lake."

"Gabrielle," Delphine offered.

"Yeah that's the one."

"Fleur said thank you, by the way. For saving her."

"I would say it was no problem, but… it kinda was," Cosima said with a giggle.

Delphine smiled softly and looked up where she was tickling Cosima earlier. Slightly lifting Cosima's shirt near her armpit, she spotted a weird looking mark, "Did they bite you?"

"Huh?" Cosima said looking under her arm, "Uh, yeah. They did."

"Have you cleaned this properly?"

"Um… does lake water qualify?"

"No, Cosima."

"Then nope."

Delphine sighed as she left the bed, going to fetch some disinfectant. Cosima sat patiently, fingers drumming idly on her stomach. A couple of minutes later, Delphine reappeared with a towel and bottle. Sitting in the forgotten chair by the bed, she poured some contents of the bottle onto the towel and wiped at the cut.

Cosima flinched away from the towel, "Ow! What the-" she said with a cough.

"Desolée, we have to do it the uh… muggle way. Madam Pomfrey is not here."

Cosima pouted as Delphine cleaned the cuts, wincing a few times.

Delphine giggled, "There is my chiot again."

Cosima narrowed her eyes at the girl, "I thought we talked about this."

"Oui. All done. Do you have anymore?"

Cosima pointed to her breasts.

Delphine smacked her hand, "Cheeky."

"I had to try."

After Delphine put the disinfectant away, she plopped back down next to Cosima, snuggling against her gently.

"Hey. Delphine."

"Hm?"

"You look pooped."

Delphine snorted.

* * *

Alison and Sarah looked at their sister as she relentlessly shoveled food down her mouth. Cosima paid no mind to the on looking girls, this is the first time she has eaten in a whole day, and she was not going to let anything that appeared on her plate go to waste. This was the messiest she had ever eaten, and that was saying something considering the fact that it was _Cosima_.

Alison winced as Cosima let out a great belch after washing down her food with a class of cranberry juice. She looked to Sarah to do something about their sister. Sarah shrugged and put her hands up as if to say 'don't look at me.'

Sighing, Alison reached across the table, poking her shoulder tentatively, "Um, Cosima?"

Cosima looked up, neglecting to chomp off the excessively long noodles, "Mm?"

"Don't you think you should slow down?"

"Yeah, we just got you breathin' again, I don't want you to drownin' in food this time."

Cosima swallowed her noodles, "That's called choking, Sarah, something that I don't do-" she said, cut off by another coughing fit.

"See?"

Alison frowned, "I think this is different, Sarah," she said after watching Cosima cough for longer than normal.

Cosima recovered with a clearing of her throat and a sip of cranberry juice, wincing as it stung the inside of her esophagus feeling more like firewhiskey than juice. "I'm fine."

"You should get that checked out, Cosima. That didn't sound very good."

Cosima scoffed, "When do coughs ever sound good?" she said, continuing her feast.

Alison rubbed her cheek, looking at Sarah once more. Sarah scratched at her head as she looked down at the table in thought.

"Bonjour, everyone!"

The three identical girls looked up at the French girl settling down next to a smiling Cosima.

"Phine!" the girl exclaimed through a mouthful of potatoes.

"Bonjour, Cosima," Delphine said with a giggle as she hugged the smaller girl.

"Hello Delphine," Alison greeted curtly

"'Ey Frenchie. What brings you?"

"Oh, I was just coming to walk with Cosima to class. But I see she is busy," Delphine trailed off, watching Cosima fork down a mouthful of vegetables.

"I haven't eaten in forever," Cosima justified, "And that's your fault."

"Moi?" Delphine said gesturing to herself, "Pourquoi?"

Cosima swallowed, "You held me up this morning."

"I do not remember you complaining about your stomach."

"I was distracted, obvs."

"Oh really? By what?"

"…Your face."

Delphine laughed heartily, "My face distracts you?"

"Twenty-four, seven."

"Perhaps I should wear a mask then, non?"

"No," Cosima whined, "It's a good distraction. I like your face."

Delphine giggled, "I like your face, too."

"Are we missing something?" Sarah asked, suddenly feeling like she was intruding.

Cosima smiled cheekily at her, coughing once, "We have to get to class," she stated, pulling Delphine up by her hand. "Ladies," she said as she curtsied, tugging a giggling Delphine away.

The two girls watched as Delphine and Cosima skipped out of the Great Hall, hand-in-hand.

"What the fuck just happened?"

* * *

"What class do you have next, Phine?"

Delphine giggled, "'Phine?' Is that my new name?"

Cosima smiled, "Is that okay?"

"It is kind of cute," Delphine pondered.

"Yes!" Cosima said with a pump of her fist

"But I have no cute name for you," Delphine whined.

"You don't need one. I like the way you say my name. It's a nickname in itself," Cosima said, swinging their hands as they walked down the corridor.

"How do I say it?"

"I dunno," Cosima shrugged, "Like, each syllable is accented."

"Is that not how you say it?" Delphine frowned, had she been saying her name wrong this whole time?

"No, no babe, no. It's not that," Cosima immediately backtracked with a giggle, "It's cute, really. You say 'Co-Si-Ma', you accent all of the syllables. I just say 'co-Si-ma.' Like only the second syllable is accented."

"CoSIma," Delphine tried.

"No. I want you to say it how you normally say it. It's special."

"I don't want to say it wrong-"

"You don't though. I love the way you say it."

"You do?"

"Yeah. It's special," Cosima repeated.

Delphine grinned, "Okay. Whatever you want."

Cosima smiled back at her. "Hey, how long do you have before your class?"

"I have to go to the hospital wing next, pourquoi?"

Cosima grinned cheekily and tugged her into a secluded space, putting her arms around her neck, "I've wanted to kiss you for like, hours."

"You can now."

"I sure can," Cosima said capturing Delphine's bottom lip between hers, sucking on it eagerly. Delphine hummed softly and backed her slightly against the wall, wrapping her arms around her waist. Cosima felt her legs go weak at the feel of Delphine's lips sliding against hers and immediately started to deepen the kiss further with her tongue.

Delphine pulled away as she felt Cosima rub her tongue against hers, "Cosima…" she moaned.

Cosima sighed, "Oh god that was sexy," she said leaning in for more.

Delphine pulled away once more, "Cosima, if you kiss me like that, I will not make it to work…"

"I fail to see the issue, here."

Delphine smiled sadly, "I have to go work," she said, pecking Cosima on the lips, "And you have to go learn."

Cosima rolled her head around, "It's not learning if you already-" Cosima was cut off by a sudden intense coughing fit.

Delphine was rubbing her back within seconds, frowning down at the smaller girl in concern.

Cosima's fit was concluded with a large and final cough, splattering whatever was dislodged in her throat into her palm. Looking down, she expected saliva, but Delphine's gasp told her that she wasn't imagining the splash of red in her hand.

* * *

**AN: And there you have it folks. A whole lotta fluff. I wanted them to seem sorta… newlyweddy, if you know what I mean. I hope you enjoyed it! (I know it was a lot shorter but I wanted to get something out to you guys before too long.) Review and tell me what you think! I haven't written the next chapter. Tell me what you like and I'll try to write more of it! **

**Until next time!**

**~EDL**


	15. Chapter 12

"Delphine- Delphine _stop!"_ Cosima demanded as she yanked her hand from Delphine's firm grip.

"You _have_ to see Madam Pomfrey, Cosima. That is not normal!" Delphine said frantically, grasping Cosima's hand again.

"Delphine, just stop for a sec. Breathe, okay? Chill out," Cosima said, putting her hand on Delphine's arm comfortingly, "Relax. I'm fine-"

"You are _not_ fine, Cosima. You are coughing up blood! That is not 'fine!'"

"I know it's not, okay?" Cosima said with a hint of annoyance, "Don't you think I'm freaked out about this too?"

"Then _why_ won't you see Madam Pomfrey?"

"I…" Cosima sighed, "I don't know…"

"I don't care what you say, Cosima. This cannot go on. Coughing up blood is _never_ a good sign."

"I _know_," Cosima said, biting her lip to keep it from quivering. Delphine pulled the brunette into a strong hug.

"It will be okay, chérie."

Cosima just sniffed and buried her face into Delphine's shoulder.

"Madam Pomfrey can make it better, yes?"

Cosima nodded, wiping the tears off of her cheeks, "Yeah…"

"Come on," Delphine said gently, taking Cosima's hand in hers once more.

* * *

"You're coughing up blood, you say?"

Cosima nodded shakily. Delphine squeezed her hand in both of hers soothingly.

"What color was the sputum?"

Cosima furrowed her brows, "Uh, red?"

Madam Pomfrey looked up from her clipboard vacantly.

"Light… red?"

Madam Pomfrey sighed and wrote down the information, "How long has this been going on?"

"Since this morning. Like, literally ten minutes ago."

"Are you experiencing any chest pain now?"

Cosima looked at Delphine briefly before answering, "I mean, yeah, but that could be because of the grindylow attack right?"

"Well does it hurt to breathe?"

"Deeply, yeah."

Madam Pomfrey put her clipboard aside, pulling out her wand, "Lift your shirt please. Miss Cormier, if you could assist me with making a calming draught for the boy in bed four?"

Delphine frowned slightly, "Um, yes of course." Delphine kissed Cosima's cheek and gave her hand one last squeeze before leaving through the curtains.

"Miss Niehaus, your shirt."

"Oh," Cosima pulled of her shirt swiftly, thankful that she had put a bra on that morning.

Madam Pomfrey pressed the tip of her wand to Cosima's ribcage. "Take deep breaths please."

Cosima winced as she inhaled deeply for the mediwitch. She continued to do this a few times before her breath caught on her last breath, coughing violently into a tissue. Pulling away, she saw the spray of blood on the tissue, a sight she would never grow to get used to.

"See?" she said, holding up the tissue with a small smirk, "Light red."

"Mm…" Madam Pomfrey said, levitating the tissue in front of her, "This is concerning."

"What's concerning?"

"There is a lot of fluid in your lungs." Madam Pomfrey said whilst writing something in her journal, "It could be possible that they are infected somehow."

Cosima widened her eyes, "W-what?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded, "Yes, this is a well known side-effect of near drowning. When you inhale an unhealthy amount of water, especially some as bacteria ridden as the Black Lake, the fluid that remains in your lungs can cause, well… issues."

"What kind of issues?" Cosima pressed.

"There are bacteria in the Black Lake known to cause infections that may be the cause of your bloody sputum, but I will not know which ones specifically until I take a sample."

Cosima handed her the tissue.

Madam Pomfrey smiled sadly, "You know what 'sample' means, Cosima."

Cosima whined, "Can't you just use this?"

"I'm afraid that would not be as accurate."

Cosima whined louder as Madam Pomfrey took out a needle kit.

Madam Pomfrey sighed, "I'm sorry, but even with magic, this is still the neatest way to withdraw blood."

Cosima winced as the needle entered her arm, "What does this mean for me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, am I ineligible to compete now?" Cosima asked, rubbing the crook of her arm as Madam Pomfrey finished.

"I'm not too sure of the rules, Cosima; but I do know that injuries, no matter how dire, do not make a champion ineligible to continue."

Cosima scoffed, "Great. I'll just… cough up dirty lung matter until I kick the bucket."

"I will try my hardest to see to it that that does not happen," Madam Pomfrey reassured.

Cosima gave her a small half smile.

"Wait here, I'll put this in the back and get you a cough suppressing potion."

"Thanks."

Cosima watched Madam Pomfrey walk out through the curtains. She sighed and scratched her dreads as she thought about what could possibly be making her cough like this. She read once that there are animals inhabiting the Black Lake that carry bacteria that could literally erode lungs and arteries. Her eyes became watery at the thought of lung deterioration. That could possibly damage her entire life.

As Cosima was pulling her shirt back on, the curtain opened again with Madam Pomfrey and a medium sized red bottle.

"Here is your cough suppressant," she said, handing Cosima the bottle, "Take sips when your cough becomes persistent, and I mean _sips_. Too much of this and you won't know the difference between your fingers and your toes."

"Sounds dope," Cosima commented, uncorking the bottle and taking a whiff, frowning in surprised satisfaction when it was cherry-scented.

"I assure you it is not 'dope,' whatever that may mean," Madam Pomfrey stated, turning around, "I want you to come back tonight, the results of your sample should be ready by then, and I'll have a more accurate account of how to treat you."

"Sweet," Cosima said, hopping off the bed and taking a sip of the potion. "See you later,"

"Bye, dear."

Cosima moved the curtain and looked around the wing for Delphine, frowning when she couldn't find her.

She walked outside of the wing looking around for any sign of Delphine. She smiled slightly when she spotted a mane of curly locks, but frowned deeper when she saw who was with her, and was currently pinning her to a wall?!

She felt an oncoming sweat break out on her forehead as she quickly sauntered over to Delphine and the stupid Hufflepuff boy who was hitting on her girlfriend at the _wrong_ time.

She stopped when she was two yards away from them, but neither were aware of her presence as Cedric rubbed Delphine's cheek with his large hand and leant closer into her. Cosima heard a hesitant "Um…" from Delphine before she decided to act.

Pulling Cedric back aggressively, she doubted he even saw who she was before her right fist connected swiftly with his face.

Cedric dropped to the ground in pain, and Cosima loomed over him with a livid face. She heard a shrieked "Co-si-ma!" right before she was about to lay a barrage of punches on the boy. She stopped, fist cocked, and looked at the horrified face of Delphine.

"What the fuck, Niehaus!" Cedric gurgled, unable to control the blood pouring out of his nose. Cosima looked back down at him for a moment, before looking at Delphine again. Deciding that she just didn't want to be anywhere at the moment, she sniffed and straightened her shirt, walking away calmly and ignoring Delphine's calls.

She walked aimlessly about the castle, not really paying attention to where her feet were taking her before she ended up on a balcony, looking out over the landscape of Hogwarts. Sitting down, she found that she subconsciously craved a joint. She silently cursed psychology for making her feel that way, knowing full well that she shouldn't even consider doing it. She went through her bag anyway, pulling out the embroidered tin box.

She opened it, eying the single roll of cannabis left inside it. She took it out, analyzing the poor rolling job. Bringing it to her nose, she reveled in its sweet stench for a few moments before placing it on the ground.

Cosima hugged her knees to her chest as she stared at it, wondering how an herb can have such an effect on the psyche. She'd have to research it later, she thought.

For a split moment, she considered going to the library so she could just look it up herself. Then she remembered that she really didn't want to see Delphine, or the horror on her face after she punched Cedric, or the concern she showed when he dropped to the ground, or feel the disappointment she felt after Delphine didn't follow her.

Cosima scoffed angrily, "The wing was right there. He could have went himself," she said to the air. She didn't regret what she did. Not one bit. The bruise on her knuckles was a badge of honor. She punched Cedric Diggory. In the face.

Cosima smiled to herself as she pictured him crying in the hospital wing over his nose. She wondered briefly if she managed to break it, but found that it didn't matter, because this was the magical world. He probably healed himself. He probably looks the same as he did before, rosy cheeks and all.

She focused back on the joint lying in the stone. It would be stupid to smoke it now, she told herself. She should save it for another day, when she could _actually _smoke it without coughing up her insides.

She didn't move though. It wasn't until she shuffled when she found that she had lost feeling in her butt. She stood up stiffly, knees aching, wondering how long she had been outside. She looked at the sun that was beginning to set and concluded that it must've been a few hours. She rubbed feeling back into her butt and stretched with a yawn.

She grabbed her bag and began to leave, but then back tracked as she remembered that the joint was still there. She looked at it, cocking her head to the side, before crushing and scraping it against the stone. She smirked as she watched the ground up remnants float away with the cool breeze, before turning around and heading back down the tower.

* * *

Cosima headed up the Ravenclaw Tower steps swiftly, planning to have a quick nap before she had to go back to the hospital wing. When she got to the top step, she caught a glimpse of blonde curls at the door of the tower. Not even sure it was Delphine, she quickly turned back to descend down the stairs.

Apparently she wasn't fast enough, because she heard a desperate "Co-si-ma!" as she soon as she put her first foot down.

Cosima froze and closed her eyes slowly with a sigh as she heard Delphine approach her.

"I was looking everywhere for you."

Cosima climbed the last two steps once more, adjusting the bag on her shoulder. "Were you?"

Delphine nodded, "I… wanted to talk."

Cosima pressed her lips together, "Yeah, I kinda don't, though… so."

Delphine frowned as Cosima walked by her. Not having any of it, she pulled Cosima's shoulder back , "I will not let another month go by with you being mad at me, Cosima. I want to talk."

"Fine." Cosima said firmly, "Talk."

"He... did not know we were seeing each other," Delphine explained nervously.

"Oh, okay," Cosima said sarcastically, "So were you gonna tell him before or after he fucking kissed you?"

"I was surprised, okay?" Delphine said, running her hand through her hair, "Merde. I'm sorry I did not react before you hit him-"

"Wait, are you blaming this on me?"

"Non! Cosima I am saying that you jumped to conclusions-"

"So he wasn't going to kiss you? I was imagining that whole thing?"

"Cosima will you just be quiet for one minute!" Delphine shouted, causing Cosima to flinch.

"He came up to me while you were with Madam Pomfrey and said he wanted to ask me a question, so I went out into the hall with him. He said he thought we had a really nice time together at the ball, and that he wanted to take things further. _That_ is when you walked up to us. Yes, I should have seen what he was doing from his body language, but I didn't and I'm sorry. He touched me and I… froze up. I'm sorry, Cosima."

Cosima stared back at Delphine, seeing nothing but truth in her eyes, and nodded.

"So after you punched him, I took him to the hospital wing explained to him that we were seeing each other. I stayed with him because he really didn't do anything wrong, and I thought that I would just be able to explain to you during charms, but you weren't _in _charms," Delphine continued, almost chidingly.

"Yeah, I was feeling… things," Cosima said with a gesture of her hands.

"I understand," Delphine said reaching for Cosima's hand. "Do you forgive me?"

"Mmm… yeah," Cosima said, squeezing Delphine's hand, "Do you forgive _me_?"

"Bien sûr."

Cosima giggled and pulled Delphine into a warm hug, kissing the side of her neck.

"You broke his nose, you know," Delphine whispered.

Cosima guffawed, lifting her head, "I did? Really?"

Delphine nodded with a giggle, "You are very strong, chérie."

"You think?"

"Mhm."

"…Does it turn you on?" Cosima asked, lowering her voice.

"Mmm…" Delphine pondered, "Maybe, if I had not been concerned for his well-being. He _is_ my friend, you know."

Cosima scoffed, "You should have been worried about my hand. His cheekbones are made of friggin' steel!"

"Je suis desolée, I didn't ask how your hand was," Delphine said rubbing Cosima's bruised hand gingerly.

"Eh, it's alright. Now."

Delphine kissed it softly, "Is that better?"

"Uhh… yeah. A bit," Cosima said with a blush. Delphine giggled again and captured Cosima's lips in hers.

The two kissed for a short while before Cosima broke the kiss, "You know what? Fuck it. Come with me."

After solving the knocker's riddle, Cosima tugged Delphine into the Ravenclaw dorms. She knocked on her door, and after hearing no answer she smirked and dragged Delphine into the room.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Cosima said, holding out her arms.

"It is very lovely."

"Isn't it?"

"This must be yours." Delphine said sitting on one of the three beds.

"What? How'd you know?"

"Your sheets are red. And this is Ravenclaw."

"Oh. Well what can I say, I like red."

"I noticed," Delphine said, looking at Cosima's poster, "What is this?"

"What?"

"These squares."

"Oh," Cosima said lying down on her stomach, "The Periodic Table of Elements. Everything on Earth, magical or non-magical, is made of these elements."

"Wow."

"Your favorite would probably be gold," Cosima said, pointing to the 'Au' on the chart, "That's what makes up most of the jewelry."

Delphine shrugged, "I'm more of a… silver person."

"Mm."

"What's _your _favorite?"

"Carbon." Cosima said immediately.

"Why carbon?"

"Carbon is friggin' awesome, that's why. Everything that is animate contains a form of carbon in it. Also, diamonds are made up of carbon."

"I like diamonds."

"I know you do. Diamonds _are_ a girl's best friend, you know," Cosima said casually as she played with her bracelet, "I want to discover another element by myself one day. I'm gonna name it 'Cosimium.'"

"Isn't that a bit selfish?"

"Nah, dude. Mendeleev did it."

"Mendeleev?"

"Yeah. Mendelevium. It's synthesized, though."

"I don't know what that means."

"Well basically a synthesized element is one that isn't usually found in- you know what? You don't wanna hear me geek out."

"Non, it is fascinating," Delphine reassured, laying down next to Cosima.

"I don't wanna waste time talking about synthetic elements, Delphine. You're in my friggin bed right now."

Delphine looked at their situation; she was right. They were laying in Cosima's bed, alone. "You're right," she said, rubbing Cosima's back, "We should do something else."

Cosima scooted closer, "What do you have in mind?"

Delphine smiled, "A few things," she said as she melded her lips with Cosima's.

Cosima hummed softly as she felt Delphine suck her bottom lip and moved on top of her. Delphine wrapped her arms around Cosima's neck, playing with the small hairs at the base of her head. Cosima tilted her head to deepen the kiss before pulling away suddenly. She sat up quickly and turned to the other direction, coughing violently into her hand. Delphine rubbed her back soothingly, waiting for the coughs to stop.

Cosima wiped her mouth after she felt her throat settle down, and headed to the sink to rinse out her mouth.

"What did Madam Pomfrey say about it?" Delphine asked softly.

"Nothing," Cosima croaked, "Yet. It could be an infection or something."

"When do you find out?"

"Tonight."

Delphine took Cosima's freshly washed hand, "I will go with you."

Cosima looked at her sadly, "If you want."

"Of course! You are… very important to me, Cosima."

Cosima gave her a soft smile, "I'm glad."

Delphine squeezed her hand.

"Come on, let's go."

* * *

"It is indeed a lung infection."

Cosima groaned.

"A bacteria found in the excretion of Grindylows is known to have this effect on the lung."

"Merde…" Delphine cursed.

Cosima started chuckling.

Delphine looked at the girl in question, "Chérie?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Cosima said catching her breath, "It's just that, I literally got sick from inhaling grindylow shit. I mean who would've thought I would go down like this."

Madam Pomfrey stepped in, "Oh, you are not 'going down,' Miss Niehaus. Far from it."

Cosima blinked at the mediwitch, "I'm not dying?"

"Heavens, no. Maybe a bit, if you were somewhere other than here. But I assure you you are in the best place for something like this to happen. We have all the resources you need to get well."

Cosima slumped against Delphine, who was sitting next to her on the bed, "Oh thank god."

Madam Pomfrey squirmed where she stood, "Unfortunately, the antidote will take about 14 weeks to procure, and even after we make it, it will still take a couple weeks to fully heal."

Cosima frowned, "What."

"I'm sorry, it's just how these things are. You should know, Cosima. You once procured a polyjuice potion to prank your sister. It took you about a month at least."

"Yeah but that literally transformed my entire body. Well, not really, actually. I transformed into Sarah, and she _is_ me…" Cosima trailed off.

"Nonetheless, some potions take years to make. We will help your cough all throughout the brewing time. We have plenty of suppressants.

"Mm…" Cosima mumbled. Delphine rubbed the back of her neck soothingly.

"What will this mean for the tournament? What if I'm still sick?"

"I talked to Mr. Crouch about it and I'm afraid you will still have to compete."

"Ugh!" Cosima moaned, laying back on the bed and covering her face, "This _blows_."

"I will see to it that you are as comfortable as possible during this final challenge," Madam Pomfrey reassured.

Cosima just nodded, waving her off.

"Just keep taking doses of that cough suppressant I gave you earlier," Madam Pomfrey said, gathering her paperwork, "I trust you can help her with that, right Ms. Cormier?"

"Oui, pas de problème."

Madam Pomfrey nodded and walked away from the two of them. Delphine looked down at Cosima, who was still lying down on the bed with her hands on her face.

"Cosima," Delphine said, rubbing Cosima's stomach gently. She felt Cosima sigh under her palm, but panicked when her breath became shaky.

"Cosima?" Delphine tried again, watching the girl's lip start to quiver. Delphine tsked softly and laid next to her, bringing the girl tightly to her side.

"This is so… fucking frustrating." Cosima whined. "I can't even catch a break when I'm sick."

"I know. But it shows how strong you are. You didn't lose any of the challenges, you know."

Cosima scoffed, "Yeah right. I definitely lost the last one."

"No you did not. If you had gotten Alison and left, you would have won."

"But I just _had _to stay behind, didn't I?" Cosima groaned, "I'm such a pussy. Clearly I need to be a bitch from now on to win."

"NO."

Cosima looked at Delphine.

"You keep doing what you are doing. Your… uh… consideration won you points."

"With who?"

"With everyone. Me. You know you are the only one who did not physically hurt the dragon. All of the other challengers faced it directly. You are the only one who used strategy."

"Eh, well-"

"_And_, you are the only challenger to see to it that the others were safe in the lake challenge. Everyone else, how do you say… 'dipped'?"

Cosima chuckled, "I do say that."

"My school mates love you. They think you are cute and brave."

Cosima's eyebrows bumped, "Oh really? Which ones?"

Delphine slapped her arm softly, "It does not matter. You are mine. Only mine."

"Mmm... True that," Cosima said, pecking Delphine softly on the lips.

"Come on," Delphine said pulling Cosima off of the bed, "I want another Eskimo Pie."

"Your wish is my command."

* * *

A few months had passed when Cosima and Delphine's walk to Charms was interrupted.

"Miss Niehaus!"

Cosima turned around to see McGonagall shuffling quickly towards the pair of them.

"Y-yeah? What's up?" Cosima asked nervously, feeling Delphine's hand tighten around hers.

"It's your sister, I'm afraid. She's been attacked."

"What?!" Cosima exclaimed, triggering a small coughing fit. Delphine, as always, was quick to rub her back. Cosima waved her off after she recovered, "Which one?"

"You will see. Please head to the hospital wing, I have to find Professor Dumbledore."

Cosima watched with a gaped mouth as Professor McGonagall walked by her and continued down the hallway, "Wait, what?"

Delphine tugged her in the direction of the wing, "Cosima, come on!"

Cosima was in shock. Her sister had been attacked? Was it Sarah? Or Ali? She had no idea of her surroundings until she heard the familiar squeak of the wing doors.

Looking around the wing, she saw a crowd of students gathered around one bed, even some with casts and bandages. Moving closer, she couldn't see who it was because all of the students were in her line of vision. Growing irritated she roughly pushed them out of her way, with a grumbled "Move!"

Finally she saw the white sheets of the bed. Gulping slightly, her eyes trailed along the lump underneath the blankets, frowning deeply when she saw her sister's face.

"What the fuck?"

She was prepared to see Alison or Sarah with a broken arm or with a leg in a cast.

But she wasn't quite prepared to see Rachel Duncan with an eye patch.

* * *

**AN: I'm SORRY. This took WAY too fucking long, and I'm sorry. Huge writers block. Huge. Sorry. I hoped you liked it. I promise there will be NO more angst in this story.**


End file.
